En cualquier lugar del mundo
by Saandritta21
Summary: Han pasado seis años desde que se despidieron en la estación de tren en Ohio y desde entonces no se han vuelto a ver ni a hablar. Ahora tras estos años, se vuelven a encontrar de manera muy inesperada. Pero su reencuentro no sera como ellos esperaban. Lo que nadie sabe es que Finn lleva consigo un secreto que solo Rachel podrá ayudarle. {Rated: M}
1. Capitulo 1 - La Sorpresa

**¡Hola! Sé que os preguntareis que hago escribiendo otro fan-fic si tengo otra sin acabar. Pero lo cierto es que me vino a la idea esta historia y la empecé a escribir y aquí está el primer capítulo. A diferencia de las historias de Glee que he escrito hasta ahora, esta historia no es RATED M al menos no de momento, quizá más adelante puede que eso cambie (si os gusta y queréis que la continúe, claro) **

**Me gusta poder cambiar un poco de registro, ya que siempre he escrito historias más parecidas a esta y así volver un poquito a mi 'origen'. Lol. Advierto, que hay un poco de drama y es que en el fondo me gusta un poco (quizá mucho xD) el drama, así que… **

**Por favor, me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión porque realmente no sé si os gusta o no. No pido mucho, solo un comentario sobre lo horrendo que es o si os gusta un poco. Se agrade mucho. **

**Muchas, muchas gracias a quien me lea y os espero en el próximo. Si queréis. **

Capitulo 1 -La Sorpresa

'_No puedo llegar tarde. No puedo llegar tarde_'. Se repetía una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo que aceleraba el paso esquivando al gentío de Nueva York. Era hora punta y las calles de Broadway estaban abarrotadas de fanáticos de musicales. Pero ella llegaba tarde. Muy tarde. La función empezaba en menos de media hora y todavía estaba sin maquillar, sin su peluca y sin la ropa. Aquel día era su penúltima actuación y no podía llegar tarde. Echo a correr entre la gente intentando no chocarse con la señora de pelo blanco y desarreglada que caminaba a paso lento delante suyo y que parecía moverse expresamente para obstaculizarle el paso.

Casi sin aliento, llego al teatro entrando directamente hacia su camerino, no sin antes saludar con un gesto rápido a Nerd, el guardia de seguridad. En otras circunstancias, habría entablado una conversación con él, discutiendo sobre musicales y series de televisión o preguntarle por su hijo Robert, quien era un gran admirador suyo. Pero aquel día no había tiempo para hablar de nada. Nerd sonrío al verla y le advirtió que Marcus, el director de obra, estaba fuera de sus casillas por su tardanza. No supo cómo, pero en menos de diez minutos estaba preparada para interpretar el papel de sus sueños: Fanny Brice.

Llevaba casi dos años interpretando esta obra, dos años subida en los escenarios de diferentes teatros de todo el país: Los Ángeles, San Francisco, Las Vegas, etc… Y tras hacer un tour por todo el país, Funny Girl volvía a Nueva York, a Broadway, donde años atrás había sido todo un éxito y donde gracias al musical, el nombre de Rachel Berry empezó a sonar con fuerza. Tanto había triunfado el musical y su actuación que le propusieron ser la actriz principal del musical en la gira por todo Estados Unidos.

Había estado un año de gira por todo el país, y ahora que el musical volvía a donde había nacido, el musical volvía a triunfar. Como decía Nerd "Los clásicos nunca mueren" Pero a pesar de todo, cuando le propusieron alargar el musical durante un año más en Nueva york, debido a su gran éxito, Rachel declino la oferta. La joven empezaba a tener la necesidad de cambiar y probar nuevos horizontes en su vida profesional. Tras pensárselo muy bien y con dolor tuvo decidir no continuar en la obra que había cambiado su vida. A partir de entonces su sustituta, Stevie una gran actriz y cantante de 22 años, tomaría el relevo.

_'Eres una gran estrella, Rachel_' Se repitió una vez más mirándose a través del espejo. Suspiro y mostro una sonrisa hacia sí misma. Respiro hondo, se acomodó el vestuario de nuevo y se giró de camino hacia el escenario. Las mariposas de los nervios se formaron en ese instante. A pesar de los años, los nervios seguían presente en cada una de las actuaciones, manteniendo viva su amor por la profesión. Suspiro al escuchar el murmullo de la gente que esperaba ansiosamente al otro lado del escenario a que Rachel les deleitara con su grandioso talento. Cuando las primeras notas empezaron a sonar, Rachel miro al frente, levanto la barbilla y sonrió adentrándose en el papel de Fanny mientras se abría el telón seguido por una oleada de aplausos enfurecidos. Era su momento y lo iba a disfrutar.

* * *

\- Una actuación estupenda, Rachel – aclamo John dando unas palmadas, con su habitual sonrisa de oreja a oreja entrando en su camerino – aunque como siempre, esplendida – se acercó a ella poniendo las manos en los hombros dándole un suave masaje.

\- Muchas gracias John – le agradeció Rachel llevando su mano a la suya apretándosela cariñosamente.

\- Te vamos a echar de menos – puso un mohín mostrando tristeza que Rachel le correspondió a través del espejo.

\- Lo sé, y yo a vosotros, pero, ya sabes… adoro Funny Girl, adoro Broadway, pero necesito cambiar – Su tono se volvió más pausado antes de volver a hablar - Soy una actriz y cantante, necesito probar cosas nuevas. Desde que salí de NYADA solo he estado interpretando aquí y aunque siempre ha sido mi sueño interpretar a Fanny, necesito crecer profesionalmente – John se inclinó dándole un suave beso en la cabeza.

\- Te ira genial, lo sabes ¿no? Con tu talento, conseguirás el cielo si lo quieres.

\- ¡Gracias John! Eres un gran amigo.

\- ¿Preparada para mañana?

\- Creo que no – se rio nerviosamente – no puedo creer que mañana vaya a actuar por última vez.

\- ¿Vendrán a verte tus amigos? ¿Kurt? ¿Mercedes? – Pregunto curioso John, mientras ayudaba a Rachel a quitarse la peluca.

\- No creo. Ya sabes, Kurt está metido en su nuevo guion, Mercedes tiene actuación en Los Ángeles, con los demás no he hablado pero dudo que puedan venir – miro el móvil distraída, como si lo que estaba diciendo no le afectaba demasiado, pero John le conocía demasiado.

\- Oh lo siento mucho, cielo.

\- No pasa nada – Murmuro con voz tenue, mientras John le miro con una media sonrisa.

\- Estoy seguro que aunque no puedan venir, estarán muy orgullosos de ti – Le respondió casi en su oreja haciendo sonreír ampliamente a Rachel - ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando termines? – La joven se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo primero que haré es volver a Lima hace mucho que no voy. Estaré unos días con mis padres, y así pasare Acción de Gracias con ellos. Y quizá pueda acudir a la reunión que hacen los del Glee Club cada año. Nunca he podido ir. – La sonrisa de Rachel se amplió mientras arrugo la nariz – Los echo de menos.

\- Buena elección, Berry.

Volvió a sonreírle al espejo, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a desvestirse mientras John le explicaba lo horrible que había sido su cita de la noche anterior con un chico que había conocido por internet. Sin duda, iba a echar de menos esas pequeñas cosas de estar en el teatro. Y sobretodo iba a echar de menos a John.

* * *

El día de la despedida fue un día agotador: las entrevistas se sucedieron desde primera hora de la mañana donde las preguntas de '¿Veremos a Rachel subida en un escenario de Broadway próximamente? ¿O en televisión? ¿O en el cine?' se repetían entrevista tras entrevista. Rachel se cansó de repetir la misma respuesta 'Tengo propuestas que quiero valorar tranquilamente, pero no puedo hablar sobre ellas' pero era algo que una gran estrella de Broadway tenía que soportar. Todos parecían interesados en cuales iban a ser el futuro de la joven que había vuelto a revivir un mítico como Funny Girl y que había conseguido ganar un Tony con apenas 23 años. Sí, había ganado un Tony y se había convertido en una leyenda de Broadway.

Los fans se agolpaban en la puerta del teatro para que Rachel les firmara los autógrafos, día tras día. Era una locura, pero era un sueño hecho realidad. Pero había tomado una decisión. Dejar ese mundo para tomar otro rumbo. Todavía no sabía muy bien cual y ni siquiera sabía si volvería a Broadway. Pero era una decisión que el tiempo y las circunstancias tomarían por ella.

Respiro hondo, entono las últimas notas, miro hacia el público por última vez y mientras cantaba las últimas notas, las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas. No eran las lágrimas de Fanny Brice, eran las de Rachel Berry.

No era la primera vez que esto ocurría: había habido días en los que las lágrimas habían sido de verdad. Aun recordaba las lágrimas de su primera actuación. Lágrimas de orgullo, de ver que lo había conseguido por fin. Lagrimas por ver a sus padres, a sus amigos, en las filas del teatro, viéndola a ella interpretando a Fanny como tantas veces había soñado. Solo había habido una ausencia, que casualmente fue la ausencia más dolorosa para ella y la que había deseado que estuviera allí viéndola. Fueron lágrimas entre dulces y amargas. Agradeció la presencia de sus amigos: Puck, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Sam, Artie, Tina, Mike, Kurt y Blaine, junto al señor Shue y la señora Pillsbury, presenciando el momento más importante de su vida profesional. Era algo que les agradecería siempre.

Pero hoy, el día de la despedida de los escenarios, al menos por el momento, ninguno había podido venir. Rachel no podía reprocharles nada a ninguno de ellos. Estaban repartidos por todo Estados Unidos, trabajando o acabando de estudiar y todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para poder viajar. Aunque estaba segura que la gran mayoría los vería en Ohio tres días más tarde en la víspera de acción de gracias.

Aquella noche fue un mar de lágrimas. Hubo homenajes por parte de sus compañeros, gran parte de ellos se habían convertido en amigos y algunos en algo más que eso. Le regalaron tres cajas de bombones y cuando llego a su camerino habían casi una veintena de ramos de flores: de sus padres, de Kurt y Blaine, del señor Shue, de Puck, de Quinn y de un largo etcétera de amigos del Glee Club y de amigos de NYADA.

Había vivido grandes momentos encima de los escenarios y detrás de ellos. Pero sin duda, uno que jamás olvidaría es que le había permitido conocer a Barbra en persona. Fue en el único momento en toda su vida que Rachel se había quedado sin habla. Cosa que era impensable en ella. Aquel día lo recordaba como uno de los mejores de su vida. De hecho, tenía la foto que se hicieron juntas pegada en el espejo del camerino, junto al autógrafo de Barbra. Y tampoco olvidaría las palabras de orgullo que pronunció Barbra sobre ella y sobre su talento.

Y ahora todo eso se acababa.

Pero tenía propuestas que estaba valorando. De hecho, tenía muchas propuestas: y es que ser Rachel Berry, ganadora de un Tony te da cierta ventaja. Quería probar cosas nuevas y eso haría. En pocos días, tendría una reunión con su publicista Ryder donde hablarían de ello.

* * *

Dos días después, aun con la resaca de su emotiva despedida, Rachel llego a su ciudad natal, Ohio. Por primera vez en años, pasaría unos días en casa con sus padres, antes de volver a Nueva York para tomar las decisiones oportunas sobre su futuro. Y por primera vez en años, podría asistir a la reunión que se hacía anualmente en Acción de Gracias del Glee Club.

Sus padres la recibieron en la estación del tren con la gran sonrisa y ese amor que tanto le caracterizaban. No paro de hablar explicándoles el homenaje, las flores, las lágrimas, todo lo que le había dicho su amigo John. Todo. Hasta la última palabra. Rachel sin duda estaba contenta de poder volver a Ohio. Y lo mejor de todo es que podría ir a la reunión del Glee Club. Los echaba de menos, a pesar de que con algunos seguía manteniendo el contacto, no era tan frecuente como en el fondo le hubiera gustado. Eran su segunda familia.

Rachel miro el email donde ponía la hora y el lugar donde habían quedado para hacer la reunión del Glee Club sonriendo, mientras mentalmente pensaba en que se iba a poner de ropa. Estaba en duda: si ponerse un vestido negro por encima de la rodilla, o un vestido azul eléctrico también por encima de la rodilla con un escote bastante pronunciado. Tenía que admitir que su gusto por la ropa había variado un poco respecto a la secundaria, pero seguía manteniendo algunos toques que le hacían única. De vez en cuando seguía llevando calcetines hasta la rodilla o faldas a cuadros o ropa de punto, seguía siendo muy ella en la manera de vestir.

Finalmente se decidió por el vestido azul eléctrico y algo de escote, con unos zapatos de tacón y un recogido de pelo bastante favorecedor.

Nadie sabía que ella estaba en Ohio de vuelta, ni siquiera Kurt, su intención era sorprenderles, como la gran diva que era. Y es por ello, que en esta ocasión llego tarde a propósito. Si quería sorprenderles y hacer una entrada triunfal debía hacerlo bien. Espero un poco, hasta que supuso que ya estarían todos sus compañeros en el restaurante. Se miró en el espejo del coche retocándose el maquillaje al mismo tiempo que susurro '_Eres una gran estrella, Rachel_' y salió del coche.

Entro decidida en el restaurante, aunque había pensado entrar cantando '_I'm The Greatest Start_' se arrepiento casi al instante dándose cuenta que quizá hubiera sido demasiado excesivo incluso para ella. Aunque en su mente seguía imaginando esa posibilidad, habría sido una gran entrada triunfal como lo había hecho en las primeras regionales con el Glee Club cantando '_Don't Rain on my Parade_'.

Buscó con la mirada mesa por mesa desde una pareja de ancianos hasta que vio una mesa de gente joven y los vio. Un grupo de 8 personas sentadas en unos sillones alargados. De su perspectiva, solo podía ver a Mercedes y a Britany de frente, pero pudo intuir a Blaine y Kurt, de espaldas seguidas de otra cabeza que no lo reconocía en ese momento seguido de una melena rubia y otra morena. No se lo pensó dos veces y avanzo hacia ellos.

-¡SORPRESA! Rachel Berry está aquí para alegraros – Rachel pudo ver el sobresalto de sus compañeros quienes no esperaban esa entrada, en especial Kurt que soltó un '_Oh, Dios Mio_' seguido de unas carcajadas. Pero de repente, todo se transformó en silencio, un silencio incómodo. Rachel alzo las cejas sorprendida por ese recibimiento y miro uno por uno. Quinn se reía por lo bajo, Santana se echo para atrás virando los ojos al cielo de incredulidad.

Y entonces lo vio. Sus ojos de color ámbar estaban puestos en ella mirándole entre curioso y sorprendido.

No era la única sorpresa de la noche.

Finn Hudson estaba también allí.


	2. Capitulo 2 - De vuelta

**¡Hola! **

**Antes de nada, quiero agradecer a **** monchele4ever98****, lalilinford, Claudia, mi tocaya y Raquii, por apoyarme en este primer capítulo. Espero y deseo que os siga gustando cuando leáis este! ¡No me enrollo mas os dejo con el capitulo! **

Capitulo 2 – De vuelta

Casi 4 años.

Casi 4 años habían pasado desde la última vez que había estado en Ohio.

Nervioso miro el reloj de la estación de tren de Nueva York, donde estaba a punto de coger el tren que le llevaría de vuelta a la ciudad que le vio crecer. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que aún no le había dado tiempo a procesar que estaba de vuelta. A pesar de la dureza de algunos momentos, se había acostumbrado a vivir en un país tan diferente como era Iraq. La destrucción, la pobreza, el hambre no tenían nada que ver con la comodidad y seguridad que proporcionaba Ohio. Incluso había llegado a pensar que no volvería jamás, que su vida acabaría en Iraq. Respiro hondo y se permitió una suave sonrisa al darse cuenta que volvía a estar en casa. Era un sueño. Volvía a casa. Forzado por la situación y las circunstancias, pero esta vez volvía para quedarse, si algo tenía claro es que no volvería al ejército.

Con apenas una mochila militar en su hombro, Finn se montó en el tren. Llevaba casi un día entero viajando. El vuelo de Iraq le había llevado a Alemania y de Alemania había cogido el vuelo que le llevaba a Nueva York. En un primer momento pensó en coger una habitación de un hotel en Nueva York, pero no quería quedarse en la gran ciudad demasiado tiempo. Demasiados recuerdos negativos estaban asociados a esa ciudad. Así que, sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió a la estación de tren.

Admiro la estación de tren de Ohio por un instante, antes de que la melancolía le embargará al recordar que en ese lugar, fue la última vez que había besado y había visto a una de las personas más significativas de su vida. A pesar de la distancia, Finn sabía que lo había conseguido. Había conseguido cumplir su sueño. Ser una gran actriz de Broadway, una gran cantante y ya no solo eso, interpretar a Fanny Brice. No podía estar más orgulloso de ella.

Rápidamente, se montó en un taxi indicando al taxista la dirección de su casa. Cuando el taxi arranco, dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando de reojo las calles que tanto había echado de menos. Reconocía cada una de las calles por donde el taxi estaba pasando. Los momentos de su infancia y su adolescencia se agolpaban en su mente a medida que se adentraban en las calles más conocidas. Pasaron por delante del McKinley y Finn miro hacia el edificio que estaba abarrotado de adolescentes que salían rápidamente del instituto.

En esas cuatro paredes, Finn había pasado algunos de sus momentos más importantes de su vida. Glee Club. Quarterback. Su primer amor, su primer beso, su primera declaración de matrimonio fallida… Un sinfín de momentos inolvidables. Cuando recordaba esa época, no podía evitar recordarla con cierta melancolía. Le daba la sensación que no quedaba nada de ese niño y que la inocencia que le caracterizaba se había perdido con los duros años que había pasado en el ejército. A veces creía que era otro Finn. Ahora con 24 años era ya todo un hombre.

Cuando el taxi giro a la derecha y se adentró en la calle donde estaba su casa, sintió que el corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Las manos le empezaron a sudar antes de decir al taxista que podría dejarle allí mismo. Algo nervioso, se bajó del coche mientras con pasos lentos se fue acercando a su casa. Nadie sabía que estaba de vuelta. Ni siquiera su madre, quien era con la persona que más contacto tenía y prácticamente la única, ya que las comunicaciones entre Iraq y EUA eran bastante complicadas.

La música de Elton John se traspasaba a través de la puerta y Finn sonrió al recordar que era la favorita de su madre. Levanto el puño picando fuerte, esperanzado de que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuchara por encima de la música. Acto seguido, la música dejo de sonar y diez segundos después, la puerta se abrió rebelando a una mujer mucho más baja que él, con su pelo corto marrón sorprendida de verle. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y alegría, al mismo tiempo que soltó una exclamación.

-¡Finn!

Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos rodando por todo su rostro, al mismo tiempo que le abrazo fuertemente, mientras Finn le correspondió antes de esconder su rostro en su cuello aspirando el aroma característico de ella y que tanto había echado de menos. Carole le enmarco el rostro con sus manos mirándole bien como queriendo asegurarse de que era él de verdad.

\- Hijo mío, qué guapo estas, no sabía que venias, ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¡Tendrías que habernos avisado, te hubiéramos ido recoger! – Hablaba muy rápido, hecho que hizo sonreír emocionado a su hijo. Ambos habían avanzado por la casa, mientras el joven dejo su mochila al suelo en la entrada.

\- No me ha dado tiempo de avisaros, ha sido todo muy rápido – Las palabras de Finn lejos de calmar a su madre le produjeron más inquietud que tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? – La cara de Finn cayó un momento en la tristeza aunque rápidamente intento ocultarlo y se recompuso casi inmediatamente.

\- Estoy bien, mama, estoy bien, he… he dejado el ejército – Informo a su madre quien abrió la boca mostrando su sorpresa.

\- Finn, ¿Qué te ha pasado? – empezó a preguntar.

\- Mama es compli…- La frase quedó en el aire cuando en ese momento, Burt entro en la casa con el mono del taller.

\- Hola, car… ¿Finn? – Murmuro sorprendido, antes de acercarse a él para abrazarle - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- He dejado el ejército – Burt con una sonrisa en los labios asintió y miro a su mujer que estaba llorosa – Me alegro de verte por aquí, hijo – Burt no cuestiono nada. Nunca había estado a favor de que Finn estuviera al ejército, así que su respuesta le dejo satisfecho – De verdad, me alegra mucho.

-Lo sé, yo me alegro de volver – Finn le respondió sabiendo que era realmente lo sentía y le sonrió agradecido, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia su madre quien seguía con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Pero…?

\- Mama, estoy bien… el ejército se acabó para mí – le interrumpió antes de que volviera a preguntarle otra vez.

\- Esta bien, hijo, me alegro que estés aquí otra vez, cariño. No sabes cómo me alegro. Desde que desapareciste he est… - Finn bajo la mirada recordando ese momento pero no quería hablar de eso.

\- Se ha acabado, mama – Interrumpió secamente su hijo, haciendo que Carole se callara percibir su tono de que no quería seguir hablando de eso. Se acercó a ella y le cogió de los hombros cariñosamente – Estoy bien.

Burt miro la escena con una sonrisa aunque en el fondo con cierta preocupación de ver que había algo detrás de sus palabras, aun así le dio una pequeña palmada en su espalda cariñosamente antes de hacerle una proposición.

\- En una hora, juegan los Lakers, ¿te apetecería ver el partido y así celebramos tu vuelta? – pregunto Burt haciendo reír a madre e hijo. Finn miro a su madre antes de mirarle a él con una sonrisa agradecido.

\- Me encantaría, Burt. Pero no he dormido nada el viaje un día y estoy realmente cansado.

\- Oh, claro, no te preocupes – dijo con una sonrisa.

Burt y Carole le vieron subir las escaleras hasta su habitación con preocupación. Carole le había preparado algo de comer y tras comer muy poco, se disculpó diciendo que se iba a dormir. Habia estado muy poco hablador, hecho que a Carole le preocupara e intento convencerse de que era por la falta de sueño.

-Está muy cambiado – murmuro Carole cuando se sentó al lado de su marido. Burt le acarició la espalda cariñosamente.

\- Si, pero supongo que es lógico.

\- Estoy preocupada, no quiero que… - La frase quedo en el aire cuando Burt le interrumpió.

\- No se lo permitiremos, ¿Vale? Va estar bien – Carole le miro asintió aun preocupada

* * *

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Ha vuelto?

Blaine, quien estaba mirando un correo en el móvil, levanto curioso la mirada hacia su novio. Mostro confusión al ver lo emocionado que estaba él y murmuro entre labios "¿_Qué pasa?"_ Kurt le indico con su mano que esperara. Se encogió de hombros mientras intento escuchar algo de la conversación, antes de que Kurt le susurrara entre dientes dándole las noticias.

\- Finn ha vuelto.

Blaine abrió los ojos con sorpresa preguntándole _"¿Qué?"_ Kurt asintió mientras seguía escuchando a su padre al otro lado del teléfono. Blaine espero a que Kurt acabara la conversación telefónica para poder hacerle la interrogar a su novio.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué ha vuelto?

\- Solo sabemos que ha dejado el ejército, no ha querido hablar más. Carole sospecha que ha pasado algo – Kurt elevo la vista hasta su novio – Pero… ya le conoces.

\- Se ha vuelto muy reservado – Sentenció Blaine. Kurt asintió mordiéndose el labio pensativo.

\- Carole está preocupada porque dice que muy cambiado. Pero supongo que es normal ha estado seis años allí y la ultima vez que le vimos hace cuatro años estaba algo cambiado también.

\- ¿Se lo vas a decir a Rachel? – Pregunto Blaine después de que se quedaran en silencio durante un instante. Kurt levanto las cejas y negó.

\- No, no creo. No quiere saber nada de él – Kurt suspiro cansado arrugando la frente en forma de decepción – Sigue enfadada con él– Kurt se encogió de hombros y Blaine negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Se sentó en la cama sobresaltado tapándose la cara, intentando que las imágenes de los cadáveres de su madre, Burt, Kurt o Rachel desaparecían de su mente. Respiro hondo intentando tranquilizarse. Se fue hacia al baño para lavarse la cara. Las pesadillas estaban de vuelta otra vez.

"_Es tu culpa… los has matado igual como hiciste conmigo_"

-¡BASTA! – Se dijo a sí mismo furiosamente queriendo evitar las voces que se seguían repitiendo cada vez que tenía una pesadilla. Respiro profundamente, cerró los ojos, apoyándose contra el baño, intentando relajarse.

Cuando la respiración se tranquilizó, abrió los ojos y se observó a sí mismo, se vio desmejorado que estaba. Las ojeras se marcaban mucho debajo de sus ojos, la barba de tres días le hacía parecer más hombre mientras el pelo estaba muy desordenado pero mucho mas descuidado. Sus músculos del pecho estaban más musculados, no muy excesivamente, pero se notaba, que había estado haciendo ejercicio casi diariamente.

Volvió a la cama, pero no consiguió dormirse por más que lo intento. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía las imágenes y la voz de ella seguía resonando en su cabeza. Dio vueltas y más vueltas hasta que se tumbó de lado. Su mirada se centró en los objetos que estaban en su habitación y que en su adolescencia habían sido tan importantes para él.

El corcho estaba lleno de fotos: unas fotos del Glee Club, una foto y una caricatura con Rachel, foto de su equipo de futbol preferido… Aquello no le estaba ayudando a dormir nada. Se dio la vuelta al otro lado, donde estaba su escritorio. Su ordenador, su pelota de futbol, la chaqueta del McKinley colgada en la silla. Volvió a girarse quedando estirado mirando el techo, llevo su mano a la frente. Tardo casi una hora en dormirse de nuevo.

Se despertó cuando la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente mientras su nombre fue susurrado suavemente. Abrió los ojos y vio a su madre entrar con cuidado.

\- Cariño, no te quería despertar, pero llevas un día entero durmiendo – Carole se acercó a la cama viendo como su hijo se desperezo y ella aprovecho para sentarse al borde.

\- Lo siento, han sido unos días muy largos – susurro con voz muy ronca y medio dormido.

\- Lo sé, cariño – vio cómo su hijo aun tumbado en la cama se estiro haciendo gruñidos – ¿Estas mejor?

\- Si, necesitaba descansar – Carole le beso en la frente y en ese momento la barriga de Finn sonó en señal de que tenía hambre – Tengo hambre – Ambos se rieron mientras Carole le acarició el pelo cariñosamente.

\- Te he preparado tu comida preferida, te queríamos esperar, pero como no te levantabas hemos comido.

\- No os preocupéis – Finn sonrió a su madre, cuando aparto la sabana levantándose para vestirse. Carole le observo antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- Finn, estamos muy preocupados por ti – Finn se giró justo cuando paso la camisa por la cabeza. No podía evitar sentirse culpable al ver que estaba preocupada por él. Se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado.

\- Mama, estoy bien, de verdad. Dejar el ejército es lo mejor que he podido hacer.

\- Si, no lo discuto, Finn, yo te apoyo. Pero, sabemos que algo te ha pasado y que no quieres contarnos – Vio como Finn bajo la cabeza.

\- Mama… solo necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo – admitió finalmente – solo necesito tiempo – repito más para sí mismo que para su madre.

\- Cariño – susurro con cierto dolor al ver lo que esa confesión suponía implícitamente.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad, mama – Finn intento mostrar serenidad y tranquilidad, se inclinó dándole un beso en la mejilla, para evitar que se pusiera a llorar de nuevo.

\- Está bien, no pasa nada. Lo importante es que estas aquí y eso es lo que importa – Finn se levantó yendo hacia el baño – Por cierto tienes visita – murmuro Carole con cierto entusiasmo, Finn entrecerró los ojos y pregunto curioso.

\- ¿Quién ha venido?

\- Kurt y Blaine, han venido esta mañana y están desando verte.

* * *

El recibimiento de su hermano y su novio fue igual de emotivo que con su madre. Finn parecía algo más relajado con ellos, ya que no le preguntaron nada del ejército y eso hizo que estuviera más tranquilo. Aunque no por falta de ganas, pero la pareja prefirió no tocar el tema. Tras ello, la pareja intento sin éxito ninguno salir con Finn, pero el joven prefería quedarse en casa, sin nada más que ver la televisión y jugar a los videojuegos.

La pareja se volvió a Nueva York aunque a la semana siguiente volverían para Accion de Gracias. Por su parte, Finn se quedo en casa, aunque por insistencia de Burt tuvo que ayudarle algunos días en el taller.

Como nunca había estado en Ohio para Acción de Gracias, no sabía que se celebraba la reunión anual del Glee Club. Finn seguía estando bajo de ánimo y no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea, ya que no quería ser el centro de atención. En el fondo tenía ganas de verlos, y es por eso que finalmente, tras la insistencia de sus amigos se comprometió a ir. Tenía ganas de verlos a todos, pero no podía negar que tenía ganas de verla a ella. Aunque sabía por Kurt que ella no quería saber nada de él, Finn tenía ganas verla.

Kurt ya le había advertido durante el desayuno que no iría: _'Nunca viene siempre ha estado demasiado ocupada. Y aunque este año no tiene función, me dijo que quería pasar ese día con sus amigos de Nueva York_' Finn pudo ver algo de decepción en los ojos y en el rostro de Kurt mientras le decía esto. Y Finn no pudo evitar preguntar por ella justo cuando Kurt se preparaba el desayuno.

-¿Cómo está? – Era la primera vez que preguntaba por ella directamente y la pregunta le pillo por sorpresa. Kurt giro su rostro mirándole de reojo mientras vertía el café en el vaso

\- Igual de loca que siempre. Y más diva que nunca… - dijo con una risa sarcástica justo cuando se sentaba a su lado – Lo siento, es mi amiga, pero sigue igual de insoportable – Finn no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario de su hermano.

\- ¿Es feliz? – Su hermano le miro suspirando hondo, sabiendo que esa pregunta era importante para él. Dejo la taza en la mesa y asintió mirándole a los ojos.

\- Sí, creo que sí que lo es – Finn mostró una media sonrisa.

\- Me alegro. Voy al taller con Burt. No me esperéis, iré directamente al restaurante – dijo antes de desaparecer de la cocina dejando a un Kurt algo desorientado.

Como Finn le había dicho, él fue directamente hacia el restaurante tras trabajar unas horas en el taller de Burt. Por suerte, se había llevado algo ropa para cambiarse antes de salir del taller. Finn fue el primero en llegar al lugar, algo nervioso y ansioso, espero contra el capo de su furgoneta, esperando a que llegaran los demás.

La primera en llegar fue Mercedes, quien aparco a su lado y nada más salir del coche se acercó a él abrazándole fuertemente. Y en ese instante, aparecieron Kurt y Blaine, seguido del trio Unholy Trinity que venían todas en un mismo coche. El recibimiento fue igual de emotivo que con Mercedes y todos parecían muy contentos de verles. Se sorprendió en especial de que Santana le abrazo con más cariño de lo que él esperaba, aunque no pudo evitar soltar algún comentario de los suyos. '_Parece que Frankesteen y se ha convertido en Franke-Robocot_' Cuando le iba a responder, Puck sin su cresta apareció, con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo fuerte.

Una vez que acabaron con los saludos decidieron entrar. A pesar de que las preguntas que tanto temía no tardaron en llegar, Finn las esquivó e intento ponerse al día primero en la vida de todos ellos. Puck estaba en Philadelfia, sin un trabajo estable en ese momento aunque parecía que había asentado algo la cabeza con una joven de 25 años con la mantenía un relación. Mercedes estaba en Los Ángeles yendo a clases de canto y baile. Además actuaba en bares músicales. Quinn estaba trabajando como contable en Iowa. Brittany era bailarina de una compañía de baile muy conocida del país y Santana trabaja en un bar mientras cantaba esporádicamente en algunos bares por la noche.

Las preguntas volvieron a surgir de nuevo, mientras él busco ayuda con la mirada a Kurt, quien se encogió de hombros como si no pudiera ayudarle. Así que solo respiro hondo y miro a los ojos a Puck, quien era él que le había preguntado esta vez.

\- Cosas que suceden – Contesto mostrando su media sonrisa, sus amigos se miraron entre sí con cierta complicidad.

\- ¿Así que no vas a volver? – Finn negó con la cabeza, haciendo que la gran mayoría de ellos sonriera por su respuesta.

\- No, mi tiempo en el ejército se acabó – Bebió de su copa, antes de que Puck, le diera una palmada en el hombro.

\- Una pregunta que me corroe, ¿Entonces en todos estos años no has tenido 'folleteo' ni una vez en seis años? – Finn se puso algo rojo mientras los demás escondieron una sonrisa, mientras Quinn le pego una colleja a Puck - ¿Qué? Es una pregunta muy importante, seis años sin tener sexo, es mucho… ¿Todavía se te levanta? – Le pregunto con sorna Puck, mientras los demás se reían. Finn no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisita aunque no respondió a su pregunta.

\- Es como volver a ser virgen – Dijo Blaine.

\- Frankesteen no me digas que he de volver a acostarme contigo para que dejes de ser virgen – Dijo de repente Santana - Porque creo que me daría algo, porque ya no se me da bien comer zanahorias, ahora prefiero comer conejos – Se escuchó una expresión de desagrado entre sus compañeros, mientras Mercedes y Kurt le miraron con cara de asco.

\- Vale, Santana no hace falta que seas tan explícita – murmuro Kurt poniendo cara de asco. Se escuchó varias risas antes de que Finn hablara en voz alta.

\- En realidad tuve una relación – Sorprendidos, todos miraron a Finn, ya que nadie sabía nada sobre su relación.

\- ¿No me digas más, con un soldado? – murmuro Puck riéndose

\- Si - contesto Finn. La cara de Puck cambió y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Finn lo aclaro - Con una mujer soldado – Aclaro mirando a Puck, algunos solo asintieron asimilando la noticia y Quinn empezó a preguntar.

\- ¿Y qu…?

-¡SORPRESA! Rachel Berry está aquí para alegraros – Se escuchó el grito de Kurt, algunas carcajadas e incluso suspiros y de repente se quedó en silencio. Finn no había podio apartar la mirada de ella. Su sonrisa iluminaba toda la cara mientras miraba a todos ellos hasta que sus ojos cayeron en él.

Y entonces su sonrisa se borró de su rostro, sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros y pudo ver en ellos rabia y dolor. Finn trago saliva dándose cuenta que no era el único que tenía heridas del pasado. Rachel también las tenía y eran a causa de él.

* * *

**Como veis este capítulo, conocemos un poco la vida de Finn durante estos años. Aunque como veis, Finn mantiene con bastante secretismo que le paso y aunque poco a poco se irá desvelando en capitulo siguientes.**

**Sé que la mayoría de vosotros queréis ver la reunión entre Finchel, bueno… Tranquilidad en el próximo capítulo se verá. Lo dicho, espero que os guste. Por favor, dejarme rewiers que entonces no se si os gusta o no. Aunque sean negativos. Muchas gracias a quienes lo lean y ¡nos vemos en el próximo! **

**Un beso. San.**


	3. Capitulo 3 - ¿Reunión?

**¡Hola!**

**Como siempre quiero dar infinitas gracias a todas las personas que me leéis y me apoyáis. **

**En segundo lugar, me gustaría hacer una aclaración sobre la temporalidad del fic. La historia pasa seis años después del capítulo 3x22 de Glee, la estación de tren, por lo tanto, la historia pasa durante el año 2018. Puede crear confusión porque en el capitulo anterior la primera frase es "4 años después" Pero esto se debe a que Finn, a pesar de irse al ejercito, dos años después del 3x22 pisa Ohio por última vez hasta el año 2018. Un poco lioso lo de las fechas, lo siento. Creo que en este capítulo queda mucho más claro sobre las fechas.**

**Lo dicho, muchas gracias a todos los que estáis ahí siempre! **

**Nos vemos en el próximo! Y como siempre, me gusta saber vuestras opiniones, buenas o malas! **

**San. **

**Capítulo 3 - ¿Reunión?**

El silencio incomodo reino en la mesa mientras Finn y Rachel se miraban entre si casi hipnotizados. La confusión y la sorpresa se mostraban en ambos rostros interrumpido solo por el suave susurro del nombre de Rachel. Después de la sorpresa inicial, Finn mostro una suave sonrisa y dijo un "Hola" intentando romper el incómodo momento que ya empezaba a ser insoportable, haciendo que todos los demás que estaban admirado la escena, también bastante incomodos, reaccionaran.

\- ¡Rachel! ¡No sabíamos que estabas aquí! – Soltó Mercedes poniéndose de pie para saludarla y así romper la tensión que se había generado - ¿Por qué no te sientas?

\- No, yo… creo que lo… mejor será que me vaya – la joven visiblemente nerviosa negó con la cabeza en varias ocasiones mientras miraba a Mercedes – Ya nos… veremos – Casi sin dar opción se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hacia la puerta.

Finn y Kurt se levantaron al instante con la intención de retenerla.

\- Déjame hablar con ella – le pidió a su hermano mientras avanzaba a paso rápido. Finn algo confundido por todo, le hizo caso y volvió a la mesa indeciso, sin dejar de mirar como Kurt le alcanzaba fuera del restaurante.

\- Como echaba de menos los momentos de la diva Rachel – soltó Santana, aunque recibió un reproche de Blaine. Finn quien se había sentado seguía mirando hacia fuera del restaurante, mientras que Quinn intentaba establecer la conversación con él.

\- ¿Y todavía seguís juntos? – pregunto Quinn en referencia a su novia del ejército. Finn aparto la mirada de Rachel y Kurt para mirar a Quinn - ¿Tu novia y tú? – Aclaro al ver su confusión. Finn le miro aturdido sin responder antes de levantarse mientras todos los sus amigos le miraron confusos.

\- Ahora vuelvo – respondió Finn.

Fuera del restaurante Kurt y Rachel se habían enzarzado en una pelea.

\- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo, Rachel? Finn no muerde – le había recriminado Kurt justo cuando traspaso la puerta. Rachel se giró echa una furia, mientras una pareja que llegaban en ese preciso momento se les quedo mirando por el espectáculo que estaban formando.

\- ¿Por qué no me avisaste de que estaba aquí? –. Sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de rabia y de dolor, mientras sus lágrimas estaban amontonadas en los ojos, aunque la joven parpadeo para evitar que se deslizaran por las mejillas.

\- No sabía que ibas a venir, además fuiste tú la que me dijiste que no querías saber nada de él, solo estaba cumpliendo órdenes –. Rachel le miro al notar cierto tono de sarcasmo en sus palabras. Negando con la cabeza, obvio su comentario.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo se va quedar? – Pregunto curiosa, aunque su tono pretendía mostrar indiferencia.

\- Ha dejado el ejército – Abrió los ojos sorprendida aunque volvió a recomponerse de nuevo mostrando indiferencia – Algo ha pasado que ha decidido dejar el ejército.

\- Eso mismo dijo cuando desapareció hace cuatro años y en cuanto se enteró que iba a visitarle se volvió a Iraq… Así que seguramente, mañana se volverá a ir.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan fría? – Le espeto duramente Kurt, sintiendo como sus palabras eran como un jarro de agua fría - ¿Qué pasa? Que ahora eres una estrella y te olvidas de todos los demás.

\- No soy fría, Kurt, pero no soy yo precisamente la que se olvida de sus amigos y de su prometida…

\- Rachel estaba en Iraq en una guerra, viendo como mueren gente cada dos por tres – murmuro sulfurado – Olvídate un momento de ti y piensa en él – dijo señalando hacia el cristal visiblemente enfadado – Puede haber estado a punto de morir millones de veces - Rachel hizo una mueca y también mostrando enfado se acercó a él hablándole con un tono que mostraba el dolor que sentía.

\- Cuando Finn desapareció, hice lo que estaba en mis manos para que su desaparición se investigara, ayude en todo lo que pude, llore cada noche, estuve con Carole día tras día, mientras ella lloraba y resulta que cuando aparece, de no se sabe dónde, se olvida de mí, no es capaz de llamarme, ni siquiera informarme de que está bien. Lo pase muy mal Kurt. Y cuando voy a Ohio expresamente a visitarle resulta que ya se ha ido a Iraq. Yo no he significado nada en su vida y no quiero saber nada de él – Kurt sabía que el tema de Finn había sido bastante doloroso en un pasado e incluso podía llegar a entenderla, así que se acercó a ella y bajo el tono de su voz.

\- Rachel… No sé qué motivos tuvo para hacer lo que hizo, pero sé que su intención era ir a Nueva York para verte – Rachel negó con la cabeza.

\- No intentes justificarlo, nunca vino – Rachel se giró dando por acabada la conversación.

\- Rachel – Le llamo otra vez cuando intentaba volver a irse hacia su coche Kurt se acercó hacia ella volviendo a hablar - Entiendo todo lo que ha pasado y entiendo que puedas estar molesta, pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo y… - La frase quedo a medias cuando en ese momento ambos sintieron la presencia de Finn acercándose tímidamente a ellos a paso lento, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Rachel cruzo los brazos contra su cuerpo, evitando su mirada hacia Finn mientras los dos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada y Kurt decidió que era el momento de dejarlos a solas.

\- Tenemos que hablar, Rachel – Murmuro Finn casi en un susurro. Rachel soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo no quiero hablar contigo – Finn avanzo hacia ella poniéndose en medio del coche y ella impidiéndole el paso, haciendo que la joven no tuviera más remedio que mirarle.

\- Yo sí creo que nos debemos una conversación, Rachel – La joven le intento esquivar, pero al ver que Finn era más rápido se quedó quieta y miro hacia arriba con rabia.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues yo no veo por qué Finn. Has sido tú el que no has querido ningún contacto conmigo y me has estado evitando desde que me dejaste plantada en la estación. Y dos años después, viniste a Ohio y te fuiste sin ni siquiera vernos. No pretendas que ahora todo vuelva a ser como antes, no después de cómo me has tratado y de cómo me has borrado de tu vida.

\- Entiendo que te sientas así, Rachel y entiendo que estés enfadada. Es algo que quiero explicarte, y me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad – La esperanza se mostró en su rostro y Rachel no pudo evitar dudar Pero tras unos segundos Rachel negó con la cabeza y volvió a hablar.

\- Finn, han pasado seis años, ya no eres parte de mi vida. Me hiciste mucho daño y no estoy segura que quiera volver a tener cualquier tipo de contacto contigo – Finn parpadeo asumiendo que era lo que estaba diciendo, mientras sentía dolor ante aquellas palabras.

\- ¡Wow! Pues para no ser parte de tu vida parece que todavía sigues odiándome - Finn soltó una carcajada sarcástica y Rachel le miro sorprendida por sus palabras – No te preocupes, ya no me verás más – La voz era dura y llena de dolor e incapaz de seguir teniendo una conversación con ella, se giro no sin antes decir unas palabras–. Despídeme de ellos por mí – Rachel mostro confusión ante sus palabras viendo como señalo a sus amigos dentro del restaurante. Rachel se giró siguiendo con la mirada para verle dirigirse a dirección a su coche en vez que al restaurante.

\- ¿Te vas? – le pregunto curiosa.

\- Si, así podrás estar con ellos sin que te incomode mi presencia – Murmuro con ironía.

\- Finn, no… - Empezó a decir pero Finn negó con la cabeza.

\- No debería haber venido. Kurt y Blaine me han obligado – Finn dijo con voz ronca antes de quedarse en silencio y volver a hablar – Solo quiero decirte… que… estoy feliz que lo consiguieras… ser una estrella – Rachel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salía las palabras. Finn le dedico una media sonrisa, antes de despedirse - Buenas noches, Rachel – y antes de que pudiera contestarle y darse cuenta, Finn ya estaba en su coche con el motor en marcha. Rachel vio cómo se alejaba y desaparecía en la carretera.

Confundida por lo que acaba de pasar, entro en el restaurante donde sus amigos seguían inmersos en diferentes las conversaciones.

-¿Y Finn? – pregunto Kurt mirando hacia el aparcamiento y ver que no había ni rastro de él.

\- Se ha ido.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Mercedes y Quinn.

\- A ver, Yentl ¿qué le has hecho ya? – le pregunto Santana con su tono sarcástico, Rachel negó con la cabeza indignada.

\- Nada. Discutimos y se fue.

\- Gracias, Rachel - le agradeció sarcásticamente Kurt – nos ha costado mucho convencerle para que viniera – La mirada de Rachel mostraba la culpabilidad y la rabia a partes iguales, antes de apartar la mirada de él.

\- ¿No quería venir?

\- No, desde que llego que no quería salir de casa y Burt tuvo que obligarle a ir al taller – respondió Blaine.

\- ¿Sabéis que ha podido pasar? – la preocupación real de Puck se hizo evidente en su tono.

\- No habla de lo que ha pasado. De hecho no habla de nada – Kurt centro la mirada en Rachel – Hoy ha sido la primera vez que le habíamos visto más animado – Rachel aparto la mirada de él sintiendo como la culpabilidad se apoderaba de ella.

* * *

Agradecía que fuera lo bastante tarde para que ni Burt ni su madre estuvieran despiertos. No sabía ni siquiera qué hora era, pero estaba seguro que era bastante tarde. Después de arrancar su coche, su primera intención había sido su casa, pero tras ver que era demasiado pronto y que seguramente su madre sospecharía por venir sin Kurt, cambio de rumbo rápidamente. Condujo sin rumbo hasta que decidió aparcar en el parking de unos grandes almacenes que estaba completamente vacío.

Apago el motor dejando que la música de Coldplay ambientara su furgoneta y su estado de ánimo. Desde que se había despedido de Rachel, las palabras de ella no habían parado de repetirse una y otra, sintiéndose como un completo estúpido por creer que ella le iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos tras años sin hablarse y sin verse. Era totalmente lógica su reacción.

Lo único es que había algunos detalles que Rachel desconocía, detalles que si Rachel supiera cambiaria todo. Finn suspiro pensando que quizá no debería darse por vencido, que debería insistir para que Rachel le diera la oportunidad de poder explicar, poder hablar y quizá, solo quizá poder ser amigos. Pero esa era una posibilidad que viendo las circunstancias era algo poco probable.

Lo cierto, es que no tenía fuerzas para seguir insistiendo, no tenía fuerzas para pelearse otra vez con Rachel y hablar de temas pasados. El deseo de Rachel era no saber nada de él y eso era lo que iba a hacer. No iba a luchar más. Bastante luchaba ahora con sus pesadillas y su situación.

El nudo en la garganta se apretó más fuerte al darse cuenta de que por más que se alejaba de Iraq y de lo que paso allí, seguía estando en su cabeza y cada día era más y más fuerte. Finn centro la mirada en las luces de un par de coches que pasaron por la carretera al mismo tiempo que escucho el tono de llamada de su móvil. Rechazo la llamada de Puck sin ni pensárselo. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Dejo brotar las lágrimas de sus ojos y el llanto floreció solo. Después de muchos y muchos días aguantando, había explotado, demasiado había aguantado.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando arranco de nuevo, solo sabía que había estado llorando durante horas. Y no fue hasta que estuvo algo más tranquilo cuando volvió a encender el motor para dirigirse a casa. El coche de Kurt ya estaba en casa, pero las luces estaban apagadas. Subió las escaleras con cuidado para dirigirse a su habitación.

-¿Finn? ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Se escuchó detrás suyo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación. No pudo evitar maldecir al escuchar su voz y ver que su plan no había dado resultado. Se giró para ver a través de la oscuridad a su hermano en la puerta de su habitación enfrente de la suya con gesto adormilado.

-Necesitaba tomar el aire – A causa de la oscuridad solo pudo ver un ligero movimiento de cabeza que indicaba la preocupación en él.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto su hermano.

-Sí, estoy bien… buenas noches, Kurt – Se giró para meterse en la habitación.

-Buenas noches – Kurt vio la puerta cerrarse y con un suspiro cansado se metió en su habitación más preocupado de lo ya estaba.

* * *

Le había costado mucho dormirse aquella noche y cuando por fin lo había conseguido, alguien había entrado en la habitación despertándole. Con mal humor respondió a quien fuera que estuviera irrumpiendo en su habitación.

-Deja de comportarte como una niña, Finn -. Apartó la sabana de la cara para ver a un Puck con los brazos musculados cruzados contra su pecho.

\- ¿Qué quieres Puck? – Se sentó en la cama mirándole adormilado.

\- Mi mejor amigo de la infancia se ha pasado seis años en el ejército ¿Y me preguntas que quiero? – Puck cogió la silla del escritorio le dio la vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas - Finn, apenas te reconozco – Murmuro con sinceridad y con mucha preocupación. Finn se restregó los ojos y miro el despertador que ponía las 12:34 de la mañana.

\- Puck, no hay nada que contar, he pasado seis años de mi vida en el ejército, y he vuelto, eso es todo.

\- No te lo crees ni tú. Todos sabemos que hay algo que nos quieres contar, incluso la pequeña estrella de Broadway se ha dado cuenta – la vista se alzó al referirse a Rachel – que no nos lo quieras contar, es tu problema, pero no nos trates como tontos – Finn le miro al ver su tono más duro. Finn no le dijo nada y en vista que él no decía nada, fue Puck quien hablo – Vístete, tengo un par de entradas para el partido de futbol de esta tarde.

* * *

Rachel aparco el coche enfrente de su casa y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error. Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas en señal que estaban celebrando la cena especial donde Blaine y Kurt iban a contar a sus familias que estaban prometidos, donde además de los Carole, Burt y Finn iban a estar los padres y el hermano de Blaine.

Habían pasado dos días exactamente desde que Rachel y Finn se habían encontrado después de seis años y la joven no había podido parar de pensar en ese momento. Sentía que había sido demasiado dura con él al no darle la oportunidad de explicarse. Llevaba dos noches sin casi poder dormir debido a los remordimientos, así que aquella tarde mientras veía Funny Girl, Rachel se había dado cuenta que necesitaba algunas respuestas. Y en un arrebato había cogido el coche en dirección a su casa.

Pero una vez que aparco se dio cuenta del error, bajo indecisa del coche y dio unos pasos hacia adelante hasta la puerta, pero a mitad de camino, cambio de opinión se giró para volver a su coche. Apretó el mando a distancia del coche y justo en ese momento escucho su nombre.

-¿Rachel? – Rachel se giró al escuchar la voz suave de una mujer. La mujer bajo las escaleras del porche hasta llegar a su altura – Te he visto desde la ventana de la cocina, me había parecido que eras tú… - Carole abrió los brazos dándole un abrazo cariñoso a la joven quien encantada lo recibió – Entra, estábamos tomando el café.

\- No, no quiero molestar, solo quería… - la frase quedo en el aire al mismo que negó con la cabeza – creo que no debería haber venido – Carole medio sonrió.

\- Tu no molestas, Rachel, eres de la familia – Le dijo con cariño, haciendo que la joven sonriera como respuesta.

\- Gracias – Rachel bajo la mirada al suelo con una sonrisa y algo avergonzada.

\- Supongo que has venido a hablar con Finn – La joven asintió, sorprendida de que hubiera adivinado sus intenciones. Lo cierto es que Carole sabía lo que había pasado por Kurt e intuía que a pesar de las palabras de Rachel, la joven hablaría con él. Carole suspiro y Rachel vio que la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. – Lo siento mucho, cariño, pero Finn está durmiendo – La cara de Rachel cayó en la decepción y a la misma vez de confusión ¿Qué hacía durmiendo en un día como ese? – Kurt está muy enfadado, pero una vez que han anunciado su compromiso, Finn se ha disculpado y se ha ido a dormir.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, está muy raro. Desde que llego se pasa el día en su habitación, durmiendo o jugando a los videojuegos. No le reconozco, Rachel – la joven le miro preocupada mientras se sentaron en el banco de la entrada – Y llevamos dos noches escuchándole gritar, pero cuando le preguntas, no dice nada. Ni siquiera Puck ha podido hablar con él.

\- ¿Que le ha pasado, Carole? – Rachel, por primera vez, mostró preocupación real. Sabía que podría estar mal, por Kurt que algo había insinuado, pero no sabía hasta qué punto era real.

\- No lo sé, no quiere hablar, pero algo le ha tenido que pasar. Tiene que volar la semana que viene a Washington para una comisión, pero no se dé que – Carole se encogió de hombros casi derrotada.

\- Nunca debió ir al ejercito – Sentenció Rachel.

\- Lo sé. Pero ya le conoces, era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión, estaba tan convencido con honrar a su padre, que creo que no se dio cuenta de lo que suponía de verdad estar en el ejército – Rachel asintió.

\- Era su decisión, no podríamos hacer nada – Dijo Rachel. Carole asintió de nuevo - Carole, no quiero molestaros, solo vine para hablar con Finn y…

\- Te lo vuelvo a decir, no molestas Rachel, eres de la familia – Le dijo de nuevo.

\- Aun así, creo que será mejor que vuelva otro día. ¿Podrías decirle que he venido a verle? – le pregunto Rachel a Carole y esta asintió antes de darse otro abrazo, para después cada una ir por caminos diferentes.

* * *

Cuando Carole le informo que Rachel había estado anoche en casa para verlo, apenas se lo podía creer. Así que tras levantarse, escribió un mensaje a Rachel. Espero nervioso, a que la joven le enviara un mensaje de vuelta y después de intercambiarse unos pocos mensajes decidieron quedar en el _The Lima Beans_ para hablar.

Finn se sentó en los sillones más apartados de la multitud mientras esperaba a que Rachel llegara. La joven llego a las 16.30 en punto, justo a la hora que habían quedado mientras que Finn, quizá por los nervios, había llegado diez minutos antes. Estaba mirando el móvil cuando sintió la presencia de alguien enfrente de él. Levanto la cabeza y la vio allí vestida de manera sencilla pero muy ella: con sus vaqueros, una chaqueta roja, su bolso negro en su brazo derecho y sujetando el té con la otra. Instintivamente, Finn sonrió.

\- ¡Que puntual! – Soltó Rachel con media sonrisa, intentando calmar sus nervios.

Finn no supo muy bien que hacer, era extraño estar los dos juntos y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, así que solo le siguió con la mirada viendo como se sentó en el sillón de delante de él dejando el té en la mesa, quitándose la chaqueta roja y acomodándose en el sillón. Y cuando le miro, Finn se atrevió a hablar.

\- Me ha sorprendido que quisieras verme –. Rachel inclino la cabeza por sus palabras y bajo la mirada indecisa – Después de lo del otro día, no pensé que…

\- Quizá fui algo dura contigo el otro día, fue un _shock_ verte, no te esperaba –. Rachel volvió a evitar la mirada de nuevo, pero volvió a mirarle a los ojos. Y darse cuenta que su cara mostraba lo desmejorado que estaba. Finn asintió con la cabeza – Pero… me he dado cuenta de que necesito algunas respuestas.

\- Está bien – Finn suspiro y se inclinó hacia delante - ¿Qué quieres saber? – Abrió los brazos señal que le indico que estaba dispuesto a responder sus preguntas. Rachel trago saliva y empezó a hablar.

\- ¿Qué, qué quiero saber? – Finn vio cómo su rostro se trasformó en rabia en menos de dos segundos y soltó un bufido antes de hablar llena de rabia – Lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué no has querido tener contacto conmigo durante todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué te fuiste en cuanto te enteraste de que iba a visitarte?

-Rachel… - empezó a decir al ver que los ojos llenos de dolor se empañaban de lágrimas.

\- No, Finn, déjame acabar. Me has dicho que te pregunta ¿No? Entonces… es mi turno de preguntar – Finn asintió, antes de que Rachel volviera a preguntar - ¿Por qué no has estado conmigo, Finn? ¿Por qué no estuviste cuando estrene Funny Girl? ¿Por qué no te viniste conmigo a Nueva York, en vez que irte al otro lado del mundo a que te jodiera la vida? – Rachel no entendía de donde salía toda esa rabia, no sabía porque después de tanto tiempo, seguía sintiendo rabia hacia él, cuando debería ya haber superado esa etapa de su vida, pero ahí estaba sacando todas las preguntas sin responder a él. Finn le miro asimilando todo lo que le estaba preguntando – No entiendo porque me dejaste de esa manera Finn, sin tener ningún contacto. No lo entiendo…

\- Rachel, no podía interponerme entre tus sueños. Ser una gran estrella, yo no podía estar ahí.

\- Te equivocas. Tú podrías haber estado ahí. Deberías haber estado ahí.

\- Tenia que probar lo del ejército.

-¿De verdad? ¿Dime que te ha aportado estar en el ejército? Porque yo solo veo a un chico completamente destrozado. ¿Esto es lo que tenías que probar? – Aquella frase le hizo bajar la mirada. Y Rachel se dio cuenta de que volvía a ser dura con él – Lo siento, no…

\- No, no te preocupes tienes algo de razón – Finn le miro, suspiro y empezó a hablar – Después de que te dejara en la estación de tren, quise seguir manteniendo el contacto, pero me di cuenta de que si lo hacía iba a ser muy difícil… ya sabes, seguir manteniendo nuestra relación o que podría ser una distracción para ti.

\- Eso son escusas, Finn – le espeto duramente.

\- Es la verdad, ¿Cómo íbamos a mantener una relación mientras estaba en Iraq? Apenas podía hablar con mi madre –. Dijo Finn defendiéndose. Rachel negó con la cabeza antes de volver a hablar.

\- ¿Qué paso cuando te secuestraron? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin…?

\- Fui a Nueva York a verte – le interrumpió sabiendo cual era la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Fui a verte – repitió convencido, mientras Rachel mostro aún más confusión - De hecho, he ido varias veces.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – Finn saco el móvil, empezó a buscar algo mientras que Rachel impaciente hablaba queriendo saber la respuesta mirando cómo sus dedos tocaban la pantalla táctil del móvil - ¿Finn, que quieres decir con qu…? -

\- Mira – Finn giro el móvil, enseñándole la pantalla. Aquello le dejo con la boca abierta. En él había una foto de ella, una foto de ella vestida de Fanny Brice, actuando. Rachel reconoció al instante la escena, pero miro a Finn, buscando respuestas.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Rachel observo por un momento el teléfono desconcertada.

\- Tú, interpretando Funny Girl hace más o menos seis meses – Rachel arrugo la frente mientras miraba alternativamente entre la foto y a Finn.

\- ¿Te la ha mandado Kurt? – dijo sorprendida.

\- No… la hice yo – susurro Finn temiendo la reacción de Rachel. La boca de Rachel se abrió por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Me fuiste a ver? – le pregunto en un susurro y sin poderlo evitar sintió como algo dentro suyo se rompía en mil pedazos. Finn le había ido a ver. La persona que le había empujado hacia seis años hacia Nueva York para que cumpliera sus sueños, había estado en las gradas mientras actuaba en la obra que le había famosa.

\- Tuvimos que venir un par de soldados por un asunto urgente a Nueva York y fui a verte. Solo estuve una noche, no podía permitir no verte – Se encogió de hombros mirándole con una sonrisa en la que Rachel pudo ver cierto orgullo y admiración - Estuvo increíble, Rachel, de verdad – Rachel estaba tan impactada por lo que acababa de descubrir que no podía hablar. Miro una vez más la foto antes de que Finn dejara el móvil encima de la mesa -. Puede que yo no haya estado allí durante estos años, pero que lo consiguieras es para mí muy impor… - pero no pudo acabar la frase porque Rachel le volvía a preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de que estabas en Nueva York, Finn? – la débil voz salía de su boca mientras Rachel le miro a los ojos y pudo ver en ellos vergüenza.

\- Kurt me había dicho hacía años que no querías saber nada de mí – Rachel abrió la boca para hablar pero Finn le interrumpió – Fui un cobarde, no sabías como ibas a reaccionar si me veías después de tanto tiempo, así que preferí verte en el escenario… Aunque no podía perder la oportunidad de verte actuando.

\- Hay muchas cosas que sigo sin entender, Finn… después de seis años vienes a verme a Fanny Girl pero ¿Por qué huiste de mí la primera vez que volviste después de que te secuestraran?

\- No hui, Rachel. Fui a Nueva York, mi intención era verte y quería agradecerte todo lo que habías hecho durante esos meses, pero… No pude.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tu novio no me dejo verte.


	4. Chapter 4 - ¿Amigos o enemigos?

**Hola! **

**Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Sé que la ultima vez fui un poco mala dejándolo de esa manera, pero prometi poner pronto el nuevo capitulo, pues aqui tienen la continuación. Espero que os guste y espero que no me odien. Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen y como siempre espero Rewiers buenos o malos. Gracias. **

**PD: He subido el rated, ya que puede (y solo puede) que haya capitulos rated M. **

Capítulo 4 – ¿Amigos o enemigos?

\- Finn, yo no tenía novio en ese momento – Rachel arrugo la frente mostrando desconcierto sin entender que estaba pasando. Finn le miro con confusión antes de hablar.

\- ¿No? Me dijeron que… - Empezó a decir antes de que Rachel interrumpiera impaciente.

\- A ver, explícame qué paso – Le dijo, mientras Finn pudo ver que su mirada estaba oscura de la debido a la confusión. La joven se acomodó hacia delante para poder escuchar su relato con atención. Finn por su parte, suspiro mientras su mente se trasladó a ese día, viviéndolo como si fuera ayer.

* * *

**_New York - 16 de abril del 2014_**

'Había soñado muchas veces con este día durante los meses anteriores, ni siquiera puedo contar las veces que me había imaginado pisando las calles de Nueva York otra vez.

Y es que, en los últimos meses habían sido para mí una auténtica pesadilla. Tras seis meses secuestrado y viviendo en condiciones inhumanas, por fin podía decir que era libre. Ni siquiera recuerdo, algunos de los momentos que pase allí, fueron muy duros y muy difíciles de sobrellevar. Solo un par de cosas me hicieron sobrevivir a ello y no hundirme. Rachel y mi madre. Pensaba miles y miles de veces en ellas y que tenía que salir de aquí solo por ellas.

Pero aquí estaba, vivo, de camino a Nueva York, con una pequeña caja en la pequeña mochila y un pequeño ramo de margaritas en la mano. La gente del tren me mira raro, aunque pensándolo bien, podría haber comprado el ramo en alguna floristería de Nueva York, pero tenía miedo de perderme por la gran ciudad.

Salí de la estación de trenes, me monte en un taxi y di la dirección que Kurt me había dado. El taxi pasó por una gran cantidad de calles que pude ni apreciar. 'Quiere impresionar a su chica, ¿eh?' me dijo el taxista con un acento raro que no conocía, parecía que era español o latino. Solo pude asentir y sonreír como un tonto. Y entonces él me empezó a contar cuando era joven y quiso impresionar a una chica. Aunque no le salió muy bien, le regalo flores pero al parecer era alérgica al polen y se puso a estornudar todo el rato. Yo solo esperaba que Rachel no fuera alérgica. Tras veinte minutos después, el taxi paro.

Baje del taxi realmente impresionado por la vista que tenía enfrente, era una de las típicas calles que había visto miles de veces por televisión. Rápidamente, saque el móvil y buscando la dirección exacta de la calle, pero al parecer estaba en la otra punta. Camine calle abajo mientras miraba por ambas aceras, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve buscando el número 345. Seguí mirando, hasta que de repente una figura pequeña andaba por la otra acera en dirección contraria a la mía. Y mi sonrisa apareció casi de la nada al darme cuenta de que era ella. Pero tan rápido como apareció, desapareció, al darme cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Un chico aproximadamente de nuestra edad, iba con ella, abrazándole por los hombros, con una aptitud muy cariñosa, y muy sonrientes. Me quede paralizado. Sabía y era consciente que Rachel tenía que seguir su vida, pero aquello me hizo sentir un estúpido. Quizá porque hasta ese momento, yo la seguía considerando mi novia. Sentí la tracción, el enfado en mi cuerpo y como la vena de mi cuello se hincho debido a la rabia.

Empecé a caminar en la otra dirección con rabia, con mucha rabia hasta que encontré un parque bastante alejado de su casa. 'Eres un estúpido, Finn Hudson' murmure tirando las flores en la primera papelera que vi.

Me senté en un banco, poniendo mi cabeza entre mis brazos. ¿Y ahora qué? Me pregunte, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué pensabas que iba estar esperándote mientras tú le dejaste tirada hace años? Es lógico, la perdiste. Volví a respirar hondo, mientras mi cabeza iba hablando por sí sola. Pero por otra parte, ella tiene derecho a seguir con su vida. Eso no se lo podía negar, quizá estaba siendo egoísta. Ella había estado ahí durante esos meses. Kurt me lo había dicho y mi madre me había insistido que le debía de dar las gracias y yo había estado ansioso por dárselas por verlas. Que ella hubiera rehecho su vida no tenía que impedir que pudiera ir a verla.

Cuando los celos remitieron un poco, volví hacia su dirección, subí las escaleras que llevaba al rellano del apartamento de Rachel. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, saliendo un vecino del apartamento. Pique a la puerta nervioso, nunca pensé estaría así.

La puerta se abrió, pero no era a quien yo esperaba ver. Era el joven con el que la había visto antes y su mirada no era muy agradable. Diría que el joven sabía quién era yo. O al menos eso me decía su mirada.

-¿Esta Rachel? – pregunte intentando mirar hacia el interior del departamento, que por cierto, era muy estilo Rachel. Pero no había ningún rastro de ella.

-Déjame adivinar, Finn, ¿verdad? El militar –. preguntó, confirmando sus sospechas.

\- Si, ¿puedo ver a Rachel? – pregunte de nuevo, dándole a entender lo que quería, el joven sonrió con una mirada desafiante.

\- No, no puedes – Respondió irónicamente. Mi confusión se mostró en mi rostro.

\- ¿Quién eres tú para decir, si puedo ver a Rachel o no? – Le respondí entrecerrando mis ojos y con cierto tono amenazante.

\- SU novio – Dijo recalcando el 'Su'. Aquello me hizo dar una sonrisita irónica.

\- Ah, pues estoy seguro que Rachel estaría encantada de verme – dije mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad.

\- Mira, ¿sabes qué? Me da igual quién eres, pero Rachel no te necesita en su vida.

\- ¿De dónde has salido tú, de la edad medieval? ¿Desde cuándo Rachel no puede decidir por ella sola?

\- Mira, yo estado ahí durante todos estos meses que ha estado llorando por ti. No tienes derecho a venir ahora a seguir arruinándole la vida

\- ¿Dónde está Rachel? – Obvie todo lo que me estaba diciendo y solo quería ver a Rachel no quería saber nada de este chico.

\- No te lo voy a decir.

\- Perfecto – Me di la vuelta, cabreado, bajando hacia fuera del edificio. Me senté en las escaleras mientras pensaba como podía localizarla. Rachel hacia unos meses que se había cambiado de número de móvil y no lo tenía todavía. Así que pensé en llamar a Kurt, para pedir el número pero en ese momento, recibí una llamada desconocida.

\- ¿Si?

\- Hudson, estamos teniendo problemas en Iraq, necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas sobre lo que ha pasado durante estos meses. Te necesitamos urgentemente en Iraq.

\- ¿Qué? No es imposible, estoy de…

\- Sabemos que usted está de baja, pero necesitamos su información para que no mueran más soldados. Es una situación de urgencia. Muchas vidas dependen de usted.

\- ¿Cuándo debería estar ahí?

\- Habrá un avión en dos horas esperándote en la base militar de Ohio.

\- Pero estoy en Nueva York, en Brooklyn, señor.

\- Entonces mejor, en media hora le esperamos en el Time Square, y volaremos hacia Washington.

\- Pero… ¡Mierda! – murmure con rabia, debía de salir ya hacia allí si no quería llegar tarde. Pero no podía dejar lo de Rachel, así que fue corriendo hacia uno del restaurante que estaba más cerca y pidió una servilleta y un bolígrafo.

_Rachel:_

_He venido a visitarte pero no estabas, tu novio no me ha dicho dónde estabas, no he podido localizarte. Me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo y verte, pero me acaban de llamar que tengo que volver a Iraq por un asunto de urgencia. Espero que pueda volver de Iraq lo antes posible y verte y darte las gracias en persona._

_Sé que has estado muy preocupada por mi estos meses y te lo agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho. Espero y deseo verte muy pronto._

_Te quiere Finn'_

Volví a su apartamento y ni siquiera pensé. Metí la nota por debajo de la puerta y volví abajo a buscar otro taxi'

* * *

Rachel escuchaba la historia atónita, le había intentado interrumpir varias veces su relato, pero Finn no le había dejado. No le había contado todo, no le había contado que sufrió un ataque de celos, ni que llevaba un ramo de flores o que le había comprado un regalo. Bastante estúpido se había sentido ese día como para seguir quedando como un estúpido.

\- Finn, no tenía novio, fuera quien fuera, te estaba mintiendo – Repitió Rachel muy convencida – Nadie me dijo que habías venido y la nota no la recibí.

\- Rachel, no estoy mintiendo – sentenció Finn mirándole a los ojos - estuve allí, intente verte pero tu novio o lo que fuera, no me dejo. No pude quedarme más tiempo, quise localizarte, pero me llamaron y tuve que irme, no me dio tiempo a avisar a Kurt o a mi madre. Y cuando volví a hablar con Kurt, me conto que estabas muy enfadada conmigo porque pensaste que no fui a visitarte – Rachel estaba completamente ida escuchando sus palabras. Era extraño saber esto, tras muchos años convencida de que Finn se fue a Iraq sin querer saber nada de ella.

\- Finn, te creo. Pero entiende que nunca… que durante muchos años… he pensado que no querías saber nada de mí.

\- Rachel, has sido una persona muy importante para mí y si alguna vez deje de tener contacto contigo es porque creí que era lo mejor para ti… Puede que me haya equivocado, pero solo pensé en lo mejor… Pero… te puedo asegurar, que ese día, lo único que quería era verte y estar contigo – Rachel asintió ante las palabras titubeantes de Finn.

\- Lo siento, Finn. No sé exactamente que pudo pasar ese día…

\- No te preocupes, Rachel. Quizá debí intentar explicarte esto hace tiempo, pero… tampoco tuve la oportunidad y… tampoco sabía si…

\- Esta bien, Finn… Lo importante es que hemos podido hablar de esto… Para mí es importante saber esto. He estado mucho tiempo sin entender porque no quisiste saber nada de mí… y esto lo explica todo – Finn sonrió.

\- Para mí es importante también que sepas que no quise borrarte de mi vida así porque si… Y hay una cosa que me gustaría darte – Finn busco la mano en su chaqueta y metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos mientras le explicaba – Cuando hace cuatro años fui a verte, quise darte esto como agradecimiento a todo lo que habías hecho por mi… - saco una caja de color roja – y siempre que he venido a Nueva York, siempre he tenido la esperanza de dártelo. Es un detalle, pero… me gustaría que lo tuvieras - Finn estiro el brazo dándoselo mientras Rachel sorprendida lo cogió.

\- ¿Lo has guardado todo este tiempo? – Murmuro sorprendida admirando la caja roja con un lazo pequeño arriba dorado.

\- Si, tenía la esperanza que algún día te lo pudiera dar – Dijo Finn encogiéndose de hombros y Rachel sintió que el pecho se le hincho afecto. Bajo la vista hasta la caja antes que con cuidado la abriera. Y vio un anillo de plata de oro fino abierto con una nota musical a cada lado. Era realmente precioso.

\- Oh, Finn, es hermoso – Rachel miro hacia él como le miraba con media sonrisa. Ella algo nerviosa, lo saco de la caja, se lo puso en el dedo anular y que curiosamente le iba perfecto – Muchas gracias – Finn se volvió a encoger de hombros como si no fuera nada.

\- ¿Entonces que pasa ahora? – La pregunta hizo que Rachel ladeara la cabeza confusa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quiero decir, ¿Qué… yo…? – Titubeo Finn indeciso – ¿Qué pasa entre nosotros ahora? – Los ojos de Rachel se centraron en él y Finn volvió a aclarar – No estoy diciendo que tú y yo… yo solo quiero… - Rachel no pudo evitar reírse al ver que no quería que se malinterpretaran sus palabras.

\- Se lo que quieres decir, Finn –. Le interrumpió haciendo que el joven le mirara esperando sus palabras –. Bueno, ahora los dos estamos en Estados Unidos y será mucho más fácil poder hablar… - A pesar de sus palabras Finn sintió algo de decepción al ver que no era demasiado concreta, Rachel noto su decepción en su rostro y añadió –, necesito asimilar lo que ha pasado hoy, Finn, estoy confundida, me gustaría poder decirte que todo va ser como antes, pero… ambos sabemos que después de todo lo que ha pasado, no es posible…

\- No quiero decir que estemos juntos… - Rachel entrecerró los ojos confundida – Ahora mismo no puedo… pero… - Finn miró nervioso para todas partes confuso ante sus propios sentimientos y de lo que realmente quería.

\- Creo Finn que podemos intentar mantener el contacto, como amigos. Y podemos ir viendo… El tiempo decidirá – Rachel inclino la cabeza buscando su mirada y la fijo en sus ojos llenos. Finn durante unos segundos le miro pensativo antes de asentir con la cabeza y dedicarle una media sonrisa.

\- Suena bien – le contesto Finn. Se miraron a los ojos y Rachel tuvo la necesidad de sentirlo más cerca, mucho más cerca. Así que, Finn la vio levantarse rodear ligeramente la pequeña mesa que había en medio de ellos y sentarse en el sofá.

\- Te voy a abrazar – Le advirtió Rachel haciendo sonreír a Finn. Abrió sus brazos pasándolos por sus hombros y Finn dejo que entrara en los suyos, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, apretándole contra él. Rachel apoyo su barbilla contra su hombro antes de esconder su rostro contra su cuello sintiendo la respiración contra su cuello. El suspiro de alivio por parte de los ambos fue casi simultáneo –. Te he echado tanto de menos.

\- Y yo también – susurro Finn contra su oreja.

La sonrisa estaba en el rostro de ambos cuando se separaron y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, sintiendo que la conexión entre ellos como si de repente volvía a ser restablecida. Esa conexión tan profunda que siempre desde el primer momento habían sentido. Finn tuvo que apartar la vista antes de que hiciera algo de lo que después se arrepintiera.

– Cuéntame, ¿vas a seguir en Broadway? – pregunto para evitar hacer algo que no fuera oportuno.

Finn vio una mueca de alegría en su rostro, antes de que la joven se acomodó mejor en el sofá y empezar a hablar sobre lo que tiene pensado hacer, planes de futuro todavía muy inciertos. Finn la escuchaba y le preguntaba sobre la obra de Funny Girl o de algunas anécdotas del musical, sobre la gira del musical, sobre cuando conoció a Barbra.

-Pero no sabes como lo que sentí cuando… Oye, pero solo estoy hablando yo – le recrimino Rachel al darse cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo hablando ella sobre sus anécdotas y él no estaba contando nada de su vida en esos seis años -. ¿Tú cómo estás? – Aquel cambio de conversación le sorprendió a Finn. Rachel vio que de repente sus facciones se endurecieron y aparto la mirada de nuevo.

\- Bien, me alegro de volver a casa – le dijo.

\- Finn… No me mientas, por favor.

\- Rachel, no… - la joven se inclinó y cogió su mano interrumpiendo.

\- No me gusta verte así, pareces otro… Carole estaba muy preocupada y… Kurt.

\- Rachel no quiero hablar de eso – mascullo con voz dura pero al ver como Rachel aparto la mano de la suya por la violencia de su voz, volvió a hablar más suavemente – Lo siento, solo… que no estoy preparado para hablar ello – Aunque a Rachel no le convenció demasiado su respuesta y cambio de tema.

Tras una hora hablando sin parar, decidieron que era el momento de despedirse con otro abrazo en el aparcamiento, un beso en la mejilla y la promesa de que volverían a verse y seguirían hablando.

* * *

\- Que contento se te ve, parece que ha ido bien, ¿no? – pregunto Carole al verle entrar en casa sonriendo. Finn miro a su madre que estaba sentada en el sofá mirando su serie de televisión preferida. Finn no dijo nada, solo asintió sonriendo antes de sentarse a su lado – Me alegro, hijo. Me gusta verte sonreír hacia mucho que no te veía así.

\- Mama… - se quejó intentando que su madre no siguiera con la conversación. En ese mismo instante, Kurt bajaba las escaleras.

\- Hola, ¿ya has llegado? ¿Qué buena cara tienes? ¿Qué ha pasado? – le dijo su hermano bromeando, y sintiéndose bien por poder hacerlo. Kurt vio cómo se puso rojo y viró los ojos al cielo, mientras Carole se reía.

\- Tendrías que haberle visto entrar en casa, parecía que le había tocado la lotería – Finn miro a su madre sorprendido de su aptitud.

\- No, ¡parar! Somos amigos nada más, no…

\- Nadie ha dicho nada de eso, Finn – dijo Kurt sonriendo y con ironía. Finn suspiro pasando su mano por la cara exasperado, sin entender porque aquel día habían decidido reírse de él – Pero te recuerdo que Rachel es mi mejor amiga y desgraciamente me cuenta todo. To-do… - Finn le miro con el ceño fruncido antes de volver a mirar a su madre quien había levantado las cejas – no te gustaría saber según qué cosas, Carole – dijo inclinándose para mirar solo a Carole, kurt volvió a mirar a su hermano que estaba con los ojos abiertos – así que si ha pasado algo lo sabré.

Finn un poco harto sobre esa 'interrogación' se levantó dirección a su habitación.

-Hijo… - dijo su madre, Finn se giró viendo cómo se levantó también hacia él – sabes que estamos de broma ¿No? – Finn miro como su madre volvió a mostrar la preocupación en su rostro que hasta ahora no había tenido, miro a su hermano y también mostro preocupación de nuevo. Finn asintió mostrando una sonrisa – Solo queremos verte así, feliz, otra vez. Y me alegro que Rachel haya conseguido que sonrías.

\- Lo sé, mama – Su madre le beso en la mejilla, antes de desaparecer hacía la cocina. Miro a Kurt que le miro con los ojos entrecerrados con una mirada curiosa - ¿Qué?

\- Nada… que sepas que sé lo que paso en vestuario de los chicos del McKinckey – los ojos de Finn se abrieron desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

\- No puedo creer que te haya contado eso…

\- Lo hizo, con demasiados detalles para mi desgracia, pero lo hizo. No pude dormir en tres días imaginándome eso… - dijo poniendo cara de asco. Finn se giró con intención de huir de ahí, pero Kurt se levantó para seguirle - Lo único que no me especifico es si pud…

\- ¡Cállate! – le dijo intentando que no siguiera con esa conversación mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, con Kurt detrás riéndose.

A pesar de todo, era agradable poder sonreír y poder aliviar un poco el dolor, sentir algo de paz. Se sentía mucho más sereno desde que había llegado y no sabía si Rachel había sido la causante, pero sin duda parecía que su conversación había hecho efecto. Aunque sabía que esa paz, se rompería la semana siguiente cuando tendría que volar a Washington.

Lo que no sabían es que se iban a encontrar mucho antes de lo que ellos pensaban.


	5. Capitulo 5 – Fantasías, sueños y secreto

**_Capitulo 5 – Fantasías, sueños y secretos_**

Capítulo 5 – Fantasías, sueños y secretos

-Rachel, ya sabes lo que quiero. Quiero verte triunfar. Que hagas cameos en series nacionales, pequeños o grandes papeles en televisión, creo que es una muy buena manera de empezar. En Broadway ya eres conocida, pero ahora vamos a por lo grande - Dijo Ryder emocionado mientras una Rachel entre emocionada e indecisa le miraba.

Ryder le había presentado más de tres propuestas, desde otro musical en Broadway, y diferentes cameos en algunas series o películas. Pero no había una propuesta seria. Miro a Ryder, su publicista, un hombre de 43 años que le faltaba un poco de pelo en la coronilla y tenía algunos quilos de más, pero que era un experto representante.

\- Es que no sé si quiero llegar a hacer televisión, no digo que no me atraiga la idea, pero creo que soy una actriz más de Broadway que de Hollywood – dijo Rachel mirándole temiendo la reacción del hombre quien hizo una mueca antes de preguntarle.

\- Rachel ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente? ¿Triunfar en la música o en el mundo del espectáculo? ¿O en las dos? – Se reclino para atrás en su silla esperando su respuesta – es importante saber qué es lo que quieres para poder centrarnos en ello, aunque con tu talento, no dejaría nada de lado – Rachel sintió una indicción de autoestima con esa última frase y le contesto.

\- Me gustan los dos – Ryder asintió antes de que Rachel volviera hablar – Pero sí que me gustaría poder sacar un disco - Ryder torció el rostro señal que no le gustaba demasiado.

\- Eso es mucho más complicado Rachel, necesitas una discografía que realmente apuesten por ti. Y hoy en día no se mira tanto el talento, más bien se miran otros elementos, como los escándalos o el ser provocativo para poder vender – Rachel le miro atentamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir que yo tengo posibilidades?

\- Por supuesto que sí, pero es un mundo muy complicado. A veces no es tanto, la voz o la magia que tenga el cantante, si no los escándalos o la publicidad u otros aspectos que no tienen nada que ver con el talento.

\- ¿Entonces qué debo hacer para poder sacar un disco?

\- Eso dependerá de los productores, si creen que pueden sacar dinero contigo, lo harán y apostaran por ti. Pero ten en cuenta que puede que te exigirán algunas cosas, Rachel que no te gusten nada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ellos buscan vender, buscan sacar la mejor tajada por ellos, no por ti, ni los espectadores. Existen miles de estrategias para vender y algunas no son agradables.

\- ¿Estas intentando darme miedo para que no saque un disco?

\- No, solo quiero que sepas a lo posiblemente te vas a enfrentar. Por eso te he propuesto que probaras con Hollywood, ser más conocida, que los productores te conozcan, que la gente te conozca, que todos sepan tu nombre, que la gente pida a gritos que saques un disco, porque en cuanto te conozcan lo harán, todo el mundo querrán un disco tuyo. Y en ese momento, Rach, te puedo asegurar que habrá miles discografías ofreciéndote la posibilidad de sacar un disco. Entonces tú, como diva que eres, podrás ir allí y decir "Soy Rachel Berry y quiero sacar un disco" y ellos te dirán que si sin dudarlo– Rachel no pudo evitar reírse con la interpretación que acaba de hacer – y podrás exigir mucho más, podrás conseguir entrar por esa puerta mucho más fácil.

\- Ryder, se lo que quieres decir pero no es justo, ni para mí ni para los que quieren empezar de cero.

\- Lo sé, pero es así, Rachel. Por mucho que tengas talento, si no eres una persona que puedas vender, los productores no pondrán ni un duro por ti. Mira, los portales de YouTube y de internet están llenos de personas con mucho talento que nunca podrán sacar un disco.

\- ¿Tú crees que no soy una persona que no pueda vender?

\- Mira, sabes que yo te adoro, que me parece que tienes un talento asombroso, por mi estarías la primera en la lista. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para venderte lo mejor posible, si quieres que apostemos por la cuestión del disco, adelante, empezare las negociones, pero Rachel, yo no cerraría puertas – Dijo Ryder mientras Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Puedo pensarlo? Quiero consultarlo, ya sabes amigos, mis padres… - Ryder asintió dándole una sonrisa comprensiva.

\- Si, lo que quieras, Rachel pero cuanto antes nos movamos mejor – Rachel asintió y se levantó para despedirse, diciendo que en un par de días volvería a hablar con él.

* * *

La cabeza de Finn aún estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando el tren anuncio que llegaba a Nueva York. Suspiro mientras con gran pesadez se bajó del tren. Había pasado tres días en Washington en la comisión que se había creado para la investigación sobre lo que había sucedido y Finn, como parte implicada, debía de declarar. Pero todo aquello le estaba causando demasiado dolor. En esos tres días, Finn no había podido dormir nada, haciendo que aun fuera más duro de lo que ya era.

Pero ya se había acabado, o al menos eso esperaba, quizá podría olvidar para siempre lo que había pasado en Iraq. Porque nunca volvería allí, nunca volvería al ejército. Nunca. Había renunciado para siempre. A pesar de que seguramente, una parte de él se había quedado allí y una parte siempre le recordaría a lo que había pasado. Pero había una parte de él que ya estaba mucho más tranquilo. Todo había acabado.

Y ahora debía centrarse en su futuro. Un futuro muy incierto, porque no tenía ni idea que era lo que iba hacer a partir de ahora. Algo haría, de momento se volvería a Ohio y ayudaría Burt, mientras buscaba que haría con su vida. De momento, se veía bastante perdido, quizá porque acababa de salir del ejército. Pero las pesadillas, la sensación de estar perdido, seguían estando ahí.

Supuestamente, iba a coger el tren que iba directamente de Washington a Ohio, pero Finn necesitaba hacer una parada antes en Nueva York. Debía hacer una cosa antes de volver a Ohio, así que sin pensárselo dos veces se fue directo a la Nueva York.

* * *

Rachel salió de la oficina con algo de malestar. Su conversación sobre el mundo de la música le había dejado algo baja de moral. Pero ella era Rachel Berry, una diva como había dicho Ryder y ella iba a conseguir lo que se proponía. Costase lo que costase. Rachel saco el móvil y lo miro.

Secretamente, esperaba ver algún mensaje de Finn y sintió decepción al ver que no había ninguno de él. Desde que se habían visto, las conversaciones entre ellos habían sido casi diarias. Con una mueca de tristeza abrió los chats y empezó a escribir a sus amigos. Aquella tarde la tenía libre, como siempre desde que no trabaja. Tras intercambiar algunos mensajes con ellos, se dio decidió que sería una tarde tranquila, ya que todos estaban demasiado ocupados, algunos trabajan y otros tenían compromisos.

Se fue caminando por las calles de Nueva York hasta su casa, podría haber coger un taxi, pero a pesar del frio por estar en diciembre le apetecía pasear. De mientras, llamo a Kurt, quien había vuelto a los Ángeles para presentar un guion para una televisión. Tras un rato hablando con él, colgó y se puso los auriculares mientras iba caminando por la ciudad. No le vendría mal un momento de tranquilidad simplemente paseando y viendo como la gente paseando.

A veces le gustaba intentar adivinar qué vida tendrían esas personas que se cruzaban con ella y si alguna de ella le había visto en el teatro. La música de Barbra Streisand ambientaba su escenario y ayudaba a crear escenarios inverosímiles sobre las vidas ficticias de los transeúntes de Nueva York. Se cruzó con una mujer que parecía ser una profesora de historia. Un señor trajeado que sin duda seria el director de una empresa de una revista de moda, Vogue o algo así.

Mientras se imaginaba la vida de un joven que en su imaginación debía ser un informático, la música cambio, empezando las notas de Faithfully de Journey. Se sorprendió porque era la primera vez en años que no pasaba la canción. Siempre había estado en la lista de la música de Spotify pero le recordaba demasiado a sus primeras nacionales y para qué negarlo, le recordaban a Finn. Durante los años que había estado enfadada con Finn, nunca la había escuchado. Pero ahora, la quería escuchar, es más, necesitaba escucharla.

Finn estaba por fin en Estados Unidos y por fin se había aclarado todo. Hacía casi una semana que se habían visto y desde entonces las conversaciones habían sido continuas. No tan continuas como ella hubiese querido, pero si lo suficiente como para estar bastante contenta. A pesar de todo, llevaba tres días sin hablar con él. Según le había dicho en una de sus últimas conversaciones, tenía que ir a Washington para una comisión del ejército que no sabía muy bien para que era, pero parecía que a Finn le estaba trayendo muchos dolores de cabeza.

No podía negarlo, se estaba ilusionando de nuevo. A pesar de que todos estos años había 'odiado' a Finn, en el fondo de su corazón siempre había estado la esperanza que volvieran a verse y para que engañarse, siempre había tenido la esperanza de volver con él. Ahora todo parecía más cerca. Antes solo eran sueños, pero ahora todo parecía estar cambiando.

Su conversación con él después de tantos años había hecho cambiar todos los esquemas. Sobre todo, un detalle había hecho tirar por tierra ese odio. El detalle del anillo que todavía seguía guardando para poder dárselo después de años y años. Aquello literalmente había desecho su corazón y cualquier barrera que tenía respecto a él se rompió en mil pedazos en aquel preciso momento. Con la canción de Faithfully sonando en sus orejas, Rachel miró el anillo que, por supuesto, no se lo había quitado desde su encuentro con él en The Lima Beats, solo se lo quitaba para ducharse ya que no quería perderlo por nada del mundo. Por lo demás lo había llevado todo el tiempo. Rachel sonrió mirándolo y beso el anillo en un gesto cariñoso.

En ese momento, la música fue interrumpida por la melodía de alguien. Saco el móvil del bolsillo rápidamente para ver que era Kevin. Kevin era su amigo desde hacía casi 5 años y siempre había estado enamorada de ella. Pero nunca habían tenido nada, hasta hacia dos meses. No podría decirse que era su novio, pero sí que habían mantenido relaciones sexuales. Lo cierto, es que nunca había hecho eso. Nunca antes había estado con un chico solo sexualmente. Pero desde su última decepción amorosa hacia menos de seis meses, se había dejado llevar y había caído en sus brazos. Lo cierto es que Kevin no era un mal chico y Rachel se sentía bien con él, pero no le quería, aunque sí que se había planteado darle una oportunidad.

Pero tras todo lo sucedido con Finn, ahora no quería seguir manteniendo esa relación con Kevin, así que nada más volver de Ohio, habían quedado en un bar donde le había dicho que solo quería ser amigos de nuevo. La rabia que mostro Kevin le sorprendió sin entender a qué venía aquello.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, me vas a dejar… - Rachel cerro los ojos intentando serenarse. No quería hacerle daño y dejo que Kevin siguiera hablando – estuve cuando tu ex desapareció, cuando te dijo que vendría a verte y después te dejo plantada y no fue capaz de dejarte una nota – Rachel entrecerró los ojos como si las piezas del puzle hubieran encajado de golpe.

\- ¡Fuiste tú! – le dijo con un tono de reproche.

-¿Qué? – le pregunto sin entender nada.

\- Finn vino a Nueva York, y alguien no le dejo verme. Me dejo una nota – empezó a relatar mientras ella le miraba a los ojos con dureza.

\- Rachel – Dijo intentando que no siguiera por esa parte de la conversación.

-No, Kevin. En aquella época tu y yo éramos grandes amigos, casi siempre estamos juntos. Fuiste tú, le impediste verme.

\- Creí que era lo mejor – Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron ampliamente.

-¿Lo mejor para quien, para ti o para mí? – Le espeto duramente. Kevin quiso hablar pero ella no quería seguir escuchando nada – No, no quiero saber nada. Me has decepcionado muchísimo – Sin ni siquiera le diera tiempo a reaccionar, se levantó dejo a Kevin solo.

Desde entonces, Kevin no había parado de llamarle para intentar hablar con ella, pero ella evitaba sus llamadas ya que no quería saber nada de él. Apretó la tecla roja del móvil rechazando la llamada, haciendo que la música volviera a sonar en sus oídos. Así que, aparto a Kevin de su mente y volvió a pensar en positivo.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios siguió caminando hacia su casa. Al parecer tendría un día tranquilo y en parte le vendría bien cambiar un poco, siempre se pasaba el día para arriba y para abajo, sin parar a descansar, siempre con sus amigos. Y aquella tarde simplemente se pasaría la tarde elucubrando sobre su futuro, fantaseando su reencuentro con Finn, planeando su disco, fantaseando haciendo el amor con Finn, montando un concierto improvisado mientras utilizaba el mando a distancia como micrófono mientras Finn le mira y le dice que es la mejor del mundo…

Lo estaba volviendo a hacer, se estaba volviendo a obsesionar con Finn, al igual que había pasado hace años cuando se conocieron. Parecía que volvía a tener 16 años. Tenía que ser más realista y más madura. Así que, ella misma aparto sus ilusiones y se dijo a si misma que tenía que esperar a que el tiempo hablara por sí solo.

Así que intento borrar de su mente a Finn por un momento y se puso a planear su tarde. Llegaría a casa, se haría una ensalada, llamaría a alguna amiga, para ver si finalmente podía quedar y si no, se quedaría en casa viendo películas o viendo alguna serie. Así que, levanto la cabeza, comenzó a andar decidida hacia su calle que entraba ya en ella.

Pero en ese preciso momento vio algo que la que hizo pararse. A unos metros, en la floristería que estaba a una calle de su apartamento vio a un joven alto sujetaba un ramo de flores pequeño de colores rosas y blancos. Las miraba indeciso, aunque camino hacia dentro de la tienda. Rachel camino hacia la puerta mirando desde afuera examinando al joven para asegurarse que era él. Sin duda era él. Alto con una mochila pequeña en su espalda, con sus vaqueros, su chaqueta deportiva. Lo vio sacar el dinero para después pagarle al hombre de las flores.

Finn Hudson estaba en Nueva York. Comprando unas flores. Rachel sonrió como una tonta mientras se quedó a unos metros de él, mirando como Finn como se giraba al mismo tiempo que guardaba el dinero restante en su monedero.

-¿Qué ven mis ojos? Finn Hudson en la ciudad – La voz resonó fuertemente cuando un Finn distraído, atravesó la puerta dirección a la calle. Aturdido, Finn se giró hacia ella, dándose cuenta de quién era. Rachel Berry. La joven no tardo en abalanzarse sobre él dándole un abrazo que a Finn le pillo desprevenido, pero que no dudo en corresponder con cuidado de no dañar las flores. Cuando se separaron Finn aún seguía aturdido.

\- ¿Rachel? ¿Qué… haces aquí? – Pregunto aturdido y Rachel algo insegura por aturdimiento, borro la sonrisa con cierta decepción.

\- Vivo aquí ¿recuerdas? – Dijo Rachel, intentando sonar amable.

\- Sí, claro, pero tú apartamento…

\- Oh, me mude de barrio, ahora vivo en el dúplex de al final de la calle, ¿Y esas flores? – pregunto Rachel curiosa. Finn bajo la mirada hacia las flores y se mordió el labio indeciso.

\- Bueno… son para… es que… - empezó a decir nervioso.

\- ¿Son para mí? – Pregunto viendo el nerviosismo de él con una sonrisa curiosa.

\- No – Respondió rápidamente Finn sin pensárselo y se arrepintió al ver como la cara de Rachel se tornó en completa decepción y Finn se apresuró a aclarar – Rachel, en el ejército tuve una relación – Pero cuando vio su cara y sus ojos, Finn vio que la aclaración aun había sido peor. Las palabras seguían sin ser su mayor aliado. Rachel, se sintió como una estúpida, ella había pensado en tener una relación con él de nuevo y él, ya tenía una relación. Aquello le dolió, mucho más de lo que se había llegado a imaginar.

\- Oh, ya lo entiendo… no sabía que… - Dijo intentando sonar normal, incluso intento poner una sonrisa, que apenas sonó sincera.

\- Rachel no es lo que estás pensando – Se apresuró a aclarar de nuevo.

\- Finn, no tienes que darme ninguna explicación – Le dijo mirándole a los ojos y sonrió tristemente, Finn pudo ver decepción y dolor en sus ojos, incluso lagrimas - Creo que será mejor que me vaya – Quería evitar que sus lágrimas empezaran a caer por sus mejillas mientras estaba él presente. Parecía una estúpida llorando por algo que ni existía y cabía la posibilidad que nunca ocurriera. Rachel se giró intentando alejarse de él, para evitar ponerse más en ridículo.

\- No, espera, Rachel – escucho por detrás mientras comenzaba a caminar entre el gentío. Rachel no podía verle pero sabía que él estaba siguiendo sus pasos. Finalmente la alcanzo, poniéndose delante para impedir que avanzara más.

\- Finn, te debe estar esperando, no es de ser un caballero hacer esperar a una mujer – le dijo intentando esquivarle, pero Finn la cogió del brazo reteniéndola.

\- Ella está muerta. Hoy hace dos meses que... He venido a dejar unas flores.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Y como veis acabamos con un poquito de drama. ¡Espero que aun así os guste! Así que espero opiniones. Please. Un beso, hasta la próxima.**


	6. Capitulo 6 - Día en Nueva York

**Hola! Como siempre muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste! Gracias **

**Capitulo 6 – Día en Nueva York**

Hacia un bonito día a pesar de estar en pleno invierno, el sol iluminaba con fuerza mientras las pequeñas olas rompían en la orilla ensordeciendo ese hermoso día en la playa Coney Island. Rachel no había apartado la mirada de Finn desde que habían llegado a la playa donde los restos de la pareja de Finn habían sido esparcidos hacia dos meses. Apenas habían personas en la playa, solo ellos dos y un par de personas más, que estaban haciendo ejercicio. Rachel estaba sentada en la arena a unos metros de Finn, quien desde la orilla miraba al fondo del mar completamente ido.

La cara de Rachel se había trasformado en sorpresa tras aquella sorprendente revelación que Finn le había dicho y casi no le habían salido las palabras. Solo pudo susurrar un "Oh Finn, lo siento mucho" Y cuando centro la mirada en su rostro, y en sus ojos pudo ver dolor contenido. Aquel era sin duda el gran secreto que Finn había escondido desde que había llegado, aunque según veía en sus ojos algo había detrás de todo, que le hacía aún más daño, pero que no sabía exactamente que era.

\- No sabía que… - le había dicho intentando justificarse por su aptitud.

Finn miro hacia la gente que caminaban hacia destinos desconocidos y con un suspiro volvió a centrar la mirada en Rachel. La joven se había acercado a él inconscientemente tras sus palabras y Finn simplemente suspiro hondo intentado controlar sus emociones.

\- Nadie lo sabe – Confeso finalmente Finn - no estaba preparado para hablar de esto y creo que no lo estoy aun – murmuro mirando a las flores, incapaz de mirar a Rachel. Por su parte, Rachel se sintió culpable de que de manera inconsciente habría obligado a Finn a que le contara esto.

\- Lo siento, no quería que te vieras obligado a contarme algo que no quisieras…

\- No, no importa. Creo que necesitaba contártelo. De hecho, pensaba ir a verte después de dejar las flores – Rachel sintió alegría de que Finn pensara en ella como alguien de confianza pero rápidamente se obligó a apartar ese sentimiento ya que estaba hablando de un tema que a Finn le dolía mucho. Rachel sonrió tristemente y Finn volvió a añadir - Ni siquiera sé si estoy preparado para ir a... dejar las flores.

\- Puedo acompañarte – Finn le miro entre confundido y sorprendido, mientras Rachel siguió hablando - puede que te sientas mejor si voy contigo – Finn pensaba hacer esto solo, pero empezó a valorar esa opción, ya que realmente le podía dar esa seguridad que ahora mismo a él le faltaba. Pero por otra parte, no quería que Rachel se viera obligada a hacerlo.

\- No hace falta que lo hagas si no quieres, entiendo que pueda ser extraño.

\- Quiero hacerlo, Finn – Aunque pudiera ser extraño, Rachel quería y necesitaba hacerlo, para de alguna manera asegurarse de que Finn iba a estar bien. No quería que pasase por esta situación él solo.

\- ¿Segura? No quiero estropear tus planes – Finn contesto para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

\- Tú nunca estropeas nada – Las palabras de Rachel le hicieron sonreír, haciendo que la joven le correspondiera con ternura, antes de coger su mano grande tirando de él para empezar a caminar – Vamos.

Rachel sentía que Finn la necesitaba para hacer esto y él no había negado su presencia, más bien todo lo contrario. Cogieron un taxi y se dirigieron hacia la playa. Una vez que llegaron allí, Rachel simplemente le acaricio la espalda dándole fuerzas mientras Rachel le susurraba que ella estaría allí por si le necesitaba. Finn fue avanzando lentamente hacia la orilla y Rachel se sentó a unos metros de él admirando el mar romper con fuerza contra la tierra. Su mirada se centraba a veces en Finn teniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre él. Rachel se sentía extraña con la situación, pero por otra parte tenía la necesidad de estar ahí. Era Finn quien estaba completamente destrozado y Finn siempre había sido su debilidad. No supo cuando tiempo paso hasta que desde su posición, vio como Finn empezaba llorar. Por la manera en la que se encontraba, le dio la sensación que había estado reteniendo ese sentimiento demasiado tiempo. Rachel estuvo a punto de levantarse e ir con él pero sabía que necesitaba su espacio y que era bueno que se desahogara.

Sin poder evitarlo, Rachel acabo llorando, ver a Finn llorando de esa manera había hecho inevitable que llorase ella también. Le observo durante varios minutos más, hasta que Finn se giró hacia ella, le miro y se acercó a ella, mientras la joven intentaba limpiar las lágrimas. Se sentó a su lado con los ojos rojos y aun visiblemente emocionado. Rachel paso su mano por su hombro, se movió hacia él y apoyo su cabeza contra su hombro. Finn apoyo su cabeza contra la suya y cerró los ojos.

\- Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo – le susurro con la voz ronca debido a tantas emociones juntas. Rachel se encogió de hombros y volvió a pasar sus dedos por debajo de sus ojos limpiando las pequeñas gotas que aún quedaban – significa mucho para mí.

\- Solo quiero que estés bien.

\- Igualmente muchas gracias, Rach – Las miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, mientras una suave y triste sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Finn, antes de que comenzara a hablar - Estos meses no han sido fáciles para mí, desde que Daisy murió, se ha vuelto todo una locura – Daisy. La novia de Finn se llamaba Daisy. Pensó Rachel, era la primera vez que le decía su nombre. A pesar de que tenía sentimientos contradictorios, Rachel luchaba contra sus propios celos, ya que ella sabía que no era el momento de sentir celos. Estaba allí para apoyarle y para ayudar a Finn en todo lo que pudiera. Sin embargo, la pregunta que soltó a continuación salió de su boca sin ni siquiera pensarla.

\- ¿La querías? – Se maldijo inmediatamente por esa pregunta, pero pareció que a Finn no le importo la pregunta ya que simplemente asintió. Rachel volvió a mirar al mar intentando que aquella respuesta no le doliera demasiado.

\- Si, nos queríamos. Sabíamos que no teníamos futuro, sabíamos que tarde o temprano uno de los dos se iba a volver a Estados Unidos o que pasaría algo… Pero durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue un apoyo enorme. Era bueno tener una persona allí apoyándote día tras día.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis?

\- Casi dos años. Al principio no era nada serio, ya sabes, pura necesidad, nos llevábamos bien y teníamos cierta complicidad, pero poco a poco la cosa fue más seria – Se quedaron en silencio por un instante sumidos en el silencio mirando el mar y debido a la intensidad de lo que el joven le estaba contando. Rachel le daba su espacio para que hablara a la misma vez que intentaba asimilar lo que le estaba contando – Le hable de ti – las cejas se levantaron en sorpresa, ya que eso no se lo esperaba – Si, al principio me pasaba el día hablando de ti, y ella siempre me decía `Vosotros dos os casareis, quiero mi invitación a la boda' y siempre le decía que estaba loca, 'Rachel me odia' – Murmuro Finn poniendo voces haciendo reír a Rachel - Pero después, cuando llevábamos más tiempo juntos se enfadaba cuando le hablaba de ti. De hecho, casi terminamos cuando se enteró que fui a verte a Funny Girl. Supongo que es algo normal…

\- Vaya – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, después de lo que le estaba contando. En otras circunstancias, Rachel le hubiera dicho que no quería saber nada de su relación con Daisy, pero esto era totalmente diferente. Sabía que Finn lo necesitaba, por una vez no podía ser egoísta, debía dejar que Finn se expresara y contara.

\- Después lo solucionamos, ella sabía que tú seguías siendo muy importante para mí y entendió que verte en el musical era importante para mí – Rachel sonrió a pesar de todo.

No sabía cómo debía ser la relación de Daisy y Finn, pero entendía perfectamente a Daisy y su enfado. Debía ser una relación muy extraña. Por lo que veía Rachel había sido muy importante para él, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Pero aun así, no cabía duda de que Finn, había querido y amado a Daisy y probablemente Daisy también había amado mucho a Finn.

Aun así, esa conversación estaba siendo bastante extraña pero Rachel se guardó sus celos y siguió escuchando a Finn hablar de Daisy durante algunos minutos más, hasta que de repente el rugido del estómago de Rachel interrumpió a Finn.

\- Oh, ¿Tienes hambre? – le pregunto Finn a Rachel con una divertida sonrisa. La joven asintió - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Rachel se encogió de hombros

\- No quería interrumpir – Rápidamente Finn se levantó sacudiéndose los restos de arena, cogió a Rachel de sus brazos dándole un suave estirón, para que se pusiera de pie.

\- Vamos a comer, yo invito – sentenció Finn mientras caminaban hacia el paseo marítimo en busca de algún lugar vegetariano.

\- No, invito yo – Le replico Rachel. Antes de que Finn volviera a asegurar de que él invitaba.

Finalmente, Rachel consiguió invitar a Finn, quien decepcionado le aseguro que otro día no se iba a salir con la suya. Durante la comida siguieron hablando sobre algo de Daisy, sobre los proyectos de Rachel, sobre Funny Girl, musicales, etc… Tras un par de horas, la pareja volvía al centro de la ciudad, donde se habían encontrado, ya que Rachel se había empeñado en que Finn viera su apartamento.

-Wow, Rachel es impresionante – Dijo Finn admirando el dúplex de Rachel.

El lugar estaba decorado al estilo de Rachel, entre conservador y moderno, los muebles de madera blanca que le daba al lugar un toque de modernidad, pero con ese toque tan característico suyo. Nada más entrar, la sala de estar con un sofá bastante amplio en la parte izquierda y a la derecha la cocina. Un gran ventanal ambientaba la sala de estar que daba una vista muy buena de la ciudad. Rachel seguía hablando sobre decoración y muebles, pero él apenas le escuchaba mientras le indico que subieran a arriba. Una escalera en forma de caracol le llevaban al piso de arriba donde estaban las tres habitaciones.

\- Esta es mi habitación – era una gran habitación de color rosa y blanca. En una de las paredes, había un mural lleno de fotos en forma de pentagrama. Finn se pudo ver reflejado en muchas de ellas: fotos del Glee Club, de Kurt y Blaine, gente que no conocía, sus padres, gente del teatro… Y en medio, unas baquetas de color rojas con las iniciales de "F.H" colgadas en medio de la mural de fotos.

\- ¿Finn? – Escucho Finn desde afuera dándose cuenta de que estaba solo en la habitación - Aquí estas – dijo cuando entro en la habitación con una bola de pelo blanco en sus brazos – Llevo un buen rato hablando sola y pensaba que estabas detrás mío pero cuando me he girado ya no estabas – dijo riéndose al darse cuenta de que él se había quedado mirando las fotos. Finn sonrió en modo de disculpa antes de acercarse hacia ella con un gato blanco en la mano. Finn quiso hablar pero no le dio tiempo cuando Rachel volvió a hablar rápidamente, volviendo a aturdirle de nuevo – Te presento a Barbra, mi gata – le dijo Rachel mientras se la ponía a su altura de su rostro. Finn se río cuando le dijo el nombre, aunque no sabía ni porque siquiera se sorprendía por ese detalle – Es lo más adorable que hay, la puedes tocar, no te araña y se lleva bien con todos ¿A que sí, peque?– Finn completamente aturdido por todo, alargo la mano y le toco la cabeza de la gata que pareció no inmutarse a sus grandes manos – Y… creo que esto te gustara.

Rachel se giró de repente, Finn le siguió algo intrigado sobre que querría enseñarle. La vio dar unos pasos hacia una puerta que estaba a su derecha para abrirla de golpe. Una pequeña habitación con una batería, una guitarra y un teclado.

-La sala de ensayo – Finn levanto las cejas sorprendido y Rachel se apresuró a explicarle – Cuando estaba en NYADA, unos amigos y yo quisimos montar una banda, pero se quedó en un intento. Desde entonces lo tengo aquí…

Rachel siguió hablando mientras él se adentró en la habitación inspeccionando, la guitarra y la batería. Finn no pudo evitar sentarse coger las baquetas y hacer unos redobles.

-Hace mucho que no toco – susurro Finn marcando ritmos algo descoordinados.

Rachel solo le admiro un momento mientras él jugaba con la batería, antes de anunciar que se iba a hacer un té. Finn tuvo la intención de levantarse pero Rachel le sugirió que si quería podía tocar la batería. Minutos más tarde, Finn bajaba por las escaleras con la Barbra detrás, quien parecía curiosa por la nueva presencia en el apartamento de su dueña.

\- ¿Ya has acabado? – Le pregunto Rachel cuando apareció algo dubitativo en la cocina mientras ella miraba algo por el ordenador - ¿Te gusta el apartamento?

\- Me gusta mucho, es muy de tu estilo – Rachel asintió contenta.

\- Estoy mirando a que lugares podemos ir a cenar esta noche. He pensado que podríamos ir a… – La frase quedo en el aire al ver su rostro mostro confusión - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Me vuelvo a Ohio esta noche, Rach.

\- ¡Oh! – La decepción quedo reflejada en su rostro y en su voz - ¿Por qué no te quedas unos días más aquí? Ya has visto que tengo una habitación de invitados y yo no trabajo aun – sugirió con cierta timidez pero con deje de esperanza de que él aceptara su proposición.

\- Le prometí a Burt que le ayudaría – Dijo Finn.

\- Finn, no creo que por unos días más pase nada, además necesitas salir un poco, no te vendrá nada mal salir. Podemos ir a ver algún musical, nunca hemos ido a ninguno juntos. Solo un par de días – Finn vio la esperanza en sus ojos. Realmente le apetecía estar unos días con ella y como ella había dicho, estar unos días allí le vendría bien para olvidar un poco. Finn sonrió antes de asentir.

\- Está bien me quedare unos días.

-¡SI! Esto va a ser genial. – Rachel se abalanzo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla - Voy a ducharme y te voy a llevar a un sitio donde hacen unas pizzas que te van a encantar. ¡Ahí! Y te tengo que llevar a… - Rachel se giró, yendo hacia la parte de arriba hacia el baño, hablando para ella misma, antes de volver a girarse y señalar a Finn directamente – Oh, y te tengo que presentar a mis amigos. No tardare, puedes ponerte la televisión si te aburres tengo algunos videojuegos también, como si fuera tu casa o si quieres tocar la batería o la guitarra puedes también, lo que quieras – le había dicho rápidamente Rachel con una sonrisa, que Finn solo había logrado entender: videojuegos y televisión. A veces no entendía cómo podía respirar mientras hablaba tan rápido.

Finn asintió aunque no le había entendido demasiado, la vio desaparecer por su apartamento, pero escuchaba como seguía recitando una lista de sitios que él no había escuchado hablar nunca. Finn se rio para sí mismo. Seguía siendo la misma Rachel de siempre y eso le encantaba. Negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo, que vio como la gata que estaba en la mesa se le quedo mirando.

\- Parece que algunas cosas no cambian. Tu dueña sigue estando muy loca– Le dijo a la gata que estaba sentada encima de la mesa sentada mirándole, quien por un segundo le pareció que le puso mala cara – No me mires así, sabes que es verdad.

\- ¿FINN, HAS DICHO ALGO?

* * *

A los 20 minutos, tras llamar a su madre y contarle que se quedaría con Rachel unos días, Finn se puso a jugar a uno de los videojuegos. No tardó demasiado al ver aparecer a Rachel, vestida con un vestido azul unos calcetines blancos que le llegaban a la rodilla, y unas botas altas de cuero.

Minutos más tarde, ambos estaban de nuevo en las calles neoyorkinas dirección hacia una pizzería que Rachel no había dejado de hablar de ella. Según Rachel uno de los mejores sitios. La sonrisa no había desaparecido del rostro de Rachel en ningún momento, es más, parecía que estaba más amplia a medida que pasaba la noche.

Finn admiro el lugar y sonrió mientras Rachel estaba indecisa eligiendo que pizza vegetariana iba escoger. Finalmente escogió una con pimiento rojo, alcachofas y olivas, mientras Finn escogió una de pollo.

\- ¿Te apetece que vayamos después a tomar algo con mis amigos? – Le pregunto Rachel cuando el camarero desapareció tras haberles preguntado que querían - Puedo llamarlos y seguramente podrán…

\- ¿Te importa que sea mañana? Estoy cansado, la comisión y, bueno… lo de… lo de Daisy estoy un poco… - titubeo al decir su nombre bajando su mirada hacia otro lado.

\- Sí, claro, no hay problema, les digo para mañana – Finn asintió al mismo tiempo que Rachel escribió algo en el móvil y tras acabar dejo el móvil boca abajo en la mesa y volver a centrar la mirada en él – No te he preguntado, ¿cómo fue la comisión? ¿Es algo muy grave? – Rachel intuyo por su rostro que no era algo que le apeteciera hablar de ello.

\- No era nada grave, solo he tenido que declarar sobre lo que pasado… pero no ha sido agradable – Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

\- Ya me imagino – Murmuro Rachel, dándole una sonrisa empática justo cuando el camarero les trajo las bebidas - Mis amigos van a quedar impresionados cuando te presente. No saben que nos volvimos a hablar – Finn bebió de su vaso, centrando la mirada en ella.

\- Seguro que les dijiste lo peor de mí – comento Finn con falso enojo – seguro que les dijiste que bailo mal – Rachel soltó una carcajada encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No… eso no – dijo riéndose

\- ¿Qué les contaste sobre mí? – pregunto curioso. Rachel se mordió el labio mirándole pidiéndole disculpas– aunque viendo como me recibió tu amigo hace años… Quizá me lo encuentre.

\- No, ya no es mi amigo – La conversación quedo en el aire mientras les trajeron las pizzas – Fue Kevin, un amigo.

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

\- mmm, bueno, teníamos un especie de relación, ya sabes… pero no le quería y el otro día acabe mi relación con él y ese momento, me confeso que fue él quien no te dejo verme. Siempre ha estado enamorado de mí y me trataba muy bien… pero no sentía nada por él. Honestamente no estoy muy orgullosa de algunas de mis relaciones – sentencio Rachel y Finn pudo evitar sentir cierta curiosidad respecto a eso.

\- Oh, ¿Y cuántas relaciones has tenido? - Pregunto curioso, aunque no estaba no estaba seguro si quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. Rachel levanto la vista contenta de ver que había celos en su pregunta.

\- Solo cuatro - Finn asintió.

\- ¿Así que ahora no estas con nadie?

\- No, no estoy con nadie. Solo Kevin que quiere volver conmigo, pero yo no quiero nada.

\- Oh – Dijo Finn mientras se centraba en su pizza.

Hubo un instante de silencio, mientras Rachel miraba a su pizza y a Finn. La joven se mordía el labio indeciso viendo como Finn mordía la pizza. Dejo los cubiertos antes de llamar a Finn. Y este le miro confuso por el tono en que había nombrado su nombre.

\- Perdóname por mi reacción cuando me dijiste que tenías una relación – Finn le miro mientras adivino hacia donde quería ir Rachel - sé que no tenía ningún derecho a ponerme como me puse cuando me dijiste que tenías una relación.

\- Rach… - empezó a decir, Finn, pero Rachel le hizo un gesto para que no le interrumpiera.

\- Quiero ser sincera, la conversación del otro día me cambio todo respecto a ti y ya me conoces, me ilusiono muy pronto y durante estos días, me he imaginado cosas entre tú y yo…

\- Claro, como soy el atractivo solista y tú la chica ingenua que gusta a todos – Le interrumpió imitando el tono suyo mientras Rachel le miro con la boca abierta cuando se dio cuenta de que esa frase había salido de su boca cuando se habían conocido.

\- Finn no utilices mis frases contra mí – mientras Finn solo se rio a carcajadas, mientras Rachel se tapó la cara por la vergüenza recordarle eso de su pasado.

\- Estoy bromeando Rachel – dijo con una sonrisa antes de que llevara su mano a través de la mesa y le cogiera la suya. Rachel respiro hondo al darse cuenta de que había sacado un tema espinoso entre ambos y que en el fondo quería aclarar con él. Miro como sus manos se entrelazaban viendo la diferencia de tamaños entre ellos. Antes de que Finn dijera su nombre para que le mirara a los ojos – Rachel… tú y yo siempre seremos algo especial. Siempre. Pase lo que pase en mi vida o en la tuya, siempre lo ha habido entre nosotros y lo que hay es muy especial. Míranos, hemos estado seis años sin hablarnos y aquí estamos como si no hubiera pasa nada durante estos años – Rachel miro su mano como le acariciaba el pulgar en su mano, antes de volver a mirar a Finn a los ojos - Creo que los dos sabemos cómo va acabar nuestra relación – Rachel sonrió al darse cuenta de que ambos sabían cómo era su relación, y vio esa conexión en sus ojos. Pero su rostro cambio un instante antes de que volviera a hablar con más contundencia - Pero en este momento, no puedo tener ninguna relación, acabo de salir de una relación que ha acabado de una manera muy dolorosa para mí y necesito tiempo.

\- Lo entiendo, Finn – Murmuro Rachel con una sonrisa – te entiendo yo estaré aquí cuando estés preparado.

\- Gracias - Finn sonrió antes de llevar su mano a su rostro, acariciándole, Rachel cerró los ojos intentando sentir la caricia en su mejilla. Pero Finn aparto la mano rápidamente dejando a una Rachel confusa – Lo siento, no quiero que tu… – Le susurro a modo de disculpa, dándole a entender que deberían mantener las distancias.

\- No pasa nada.

Tras la cena, la pareja fue paseando por la ciudad aunque al ver que Finn apenas se aguantaba despierto, decidieron volver al apartamento. Con un abrazo muy sentido, se dieron las buenas noches, antes de que Finn se fuera a la habitación de invitados. Rachel se quedó más rato despierta, hablo con unos amigos sobre el plan de al día siguiente, leyó y se quedó despierta mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido aquel día.

* * *

Removió la cabeza queriendo apartar esos gritos que venían de fuera. ¿Pero quién era? ¿Quién estaba gritando de esa manera? Abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño, era de verdad. Aturdida, se sentó en la cama y siguió escuchando esos gritos que procedían de fuera. Era la voz de Finn. Rachel se levantó corriendo yendo a la habitación de invitados. Y lo vio, removiéndose contra las sabanas, gimiendo y gritando.

-¡¿Finn?! Despierta – le dijo en voz alta – Finn, estas teniendo una pesadilla – los ojos de Finn se abrieron de golpe.

\- La he matado, la he matado – dijo mientras Finn se apartó de ella yendo a la otra punta de la cama.

\- Finn es solo una pesadilla, no has matado a… - Pero Rachel no pudo acabar la frase cuando Finn se levantó de la cama y le empezó a gritar.

\- NO RACHEL, YO LA HE MATADO, YO MATE A DAISY


	7. Capitulo 7 - Pequeña Barbra

**Hola! Aquí traigo un capitulo un poco mas largo de lo normal. He de confesar que me ha costado un poco mas hacerlo pero bueno aquí esta. Simplemente espero que os guste, espero opiniones buenas o malas. Gracias! Nos leemos en el próximo! Besos! **

**Capitulo 7 – Pequeña Barbra**

Le costó más de veinte minutos para que finalmente, consiguiera que Finn se tranquilizara y le convenciera para bajar abajo para que se tomarse una tila. Lo vio sentarse en el sofá completamente abatido al mismo tiempo que su gata se quedaba a su lado observándole, pero en esta ocasión Finn, a diferencia de otros días, ni la miro. Simplemente miro hacia el gran ventanal, donde se quedo admirando como la ciudad Nueva York aun dormía.

Rachel preparaba el agua al mismo tiempo que intentaba tranquilizarse. Habían sido los minutos más angustiosos de toda su vida, Finn estaba completamente fuera de sí y nada de lo que dijera o hiciera era capaz de calmarle. Absolutamente nada. Incluso, cada vez que Rachel se acercaba a él, Finn retrocedía evitando cualquier contacto con ella.

Rachel suspiro profundamente para tranquilizarse. Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas sobre lo que había pasado. Finn ni siquiera le había dicho que significaba esas palabras, solo había repetido una y otra vez que él era el responsable de su muerte. Desde la cocina, le miro quien seguía completamente ido. Minutos más tarde, cuando estuvo preparada la tila, se acerco con ella en la mano. En cuanto sintió la presencia de Rachel, Finn giro el rostro y alago la mano cogiéndole la tila. La joven se sentó a su lado y la gata se puso rápidamente en su regazo. Le vio como se tomo la tila en silencio, solo interrumpido por pequeños maullidos de la gata. En un impulso, Rachel alargo su mano empezando a acariciar su pelo cariñosamente, susurro su nombre y lentamente giro su rostro para verla.

-¿Estas mejor? – Finn solo levanto las cejas, volviendo a dirigir la mirada al ventanal– Finn no sé lo que paso, pero… - Rachel no pudo seguir hablando porque Finn le interrumpió hablando en un susurro, pero demasiado contundente como para que Rachel dejara de hablar, mientras ella seguía acariciándole el pelo.

\- Estábamos en medio de un ataque. Le dije que se pusiera en un lugar que estaría protegida, le dije que allí iba a estar a salvo. Ella no quería hacerlo, ella quería quedarse conmigo, pero me hizo caso y… le dispararon – Finn le miro de nuevo, Rachel se fijo en sus ojos que estaban llenos de lagrimas y mucho dolor en ellos – Yo la mate – Rachel negaba con la cabeza y le cogió el rostro con las dos manos para que le mirara bien.

\- No, Finn, no es tu culpa. Tú no la mataste – Le dijo intentando aliviar el dolor y la culpabilidad que sentía Finn.

\- Ojala no me hubiera hecho caso, ojala hubiera sido yo – Sollozo entre lagrimas, Rachel se movió hacia él abrazándole y haciendo que la gata se quitara de su regazo cuando se vio aprisionada entre los dos cuerpos. Sollozando, Finn se abrazo a ella y escondió su rostro en su cuello.

\- Lo siento muchísimo, Finn. Siento mucho por todo lo que estas pasando – Sentía como Finn empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente y ella le abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo – Llora, Finn. Desahógate, todo irá bien, te lo prometo – Le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras mientras le acariciaba la espalda y lo acunaba.

Tras algunos minutos, Finn se quedo apoyado su cabeza en sus piernas y se quedo durmiendo rápidamente. Rachel siguió acariciándole el pelo mientras lo vio como se quedaba durmiendo. Ella sin embargo no podía quedarse durmiendo, ya que después de lo que había pasado era imposible dormirse.

Parecía un niño indefenso, pero que ya no tenía nada de niño. Repaso la mirada por su rostro. Su barba de casi tres días y sus rasgos más definidos, sin duda le daban un toque más maduro. Sin embargo, tenia ojeras que hacía años no estaban ahí y se marcaban debajo de sus ojos, señal de lo mal que lo había estado pasando estos meses. Su rostro estaba más delgado desde la última vez que lo vio y notaba que se había adelgazado un poco más. Sin duda, todo este asunto le estaba afectado emocionalmente.

Rachel no pudo evitar empezar a llorar debido a toda la tensión que había acumulado en aquella última hora. Lloro en silencio, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertarle. Aun con lágrimas en su rostro, se agacho rozando sus labios en la frente de Finn, los apretó en su frente y le dio un beso.

Saldría de esta, estaba segura que lo conseguiría, a pesar de lo que muchos creían, Finn era fuerte y saldría de esta. Con esa idea en la cabeza, Rachel se quedo durmiendo también en el sofá con Finn encima y aun con su mano en su pelo.

* * *

Aún medio adormecida, sintió como alguien tapaba su cuerpo y sin duda lo agradeció, se movió en el sofá para coger la posición más cómoda y seguir durmiendo. Sin embargo, unos ruidos metálicos junto con algunos lametones de su gata en la nariz la despertaron finalmente. Se sentó en el sofá aun adormecida. Por un instante estaba desorientada, hasta que cayó en la cuenta que estaba en el sofá. Los ruidos se seguían sucediendo y en cuanto giro su rostro lo vio como se movía libremente por la cocina. Y en ese momento recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior La pesadilla de Finn, la confesión y los lloros. Suspiro por un instante decidiendo que era lo que iba a hacer. Si abordar el tema aquella mañana o esquivarlo y dejarlo para otro momento. Se puso la manta sobre sus hombros tapándose el pequeño cuerpo y se levanto hacia la cocina.

\- Buenos días – dijo Rachel entrando en la cocina e inspeccionando todo lo que estaba haciendo de desayuno. Finn se giro hacia ella al escuchar su voz. El joven mostro una suave sonrisa donde Rachel pudo ver que era algo forzada e incluso pudo ver vergüenza en sus ojos.

-Buenos días – su tono era algo bajo – Siento haberme dormido encima de ti.

\- No importa – Le sonrió dándole a entender que todo estaba bien - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto inspeccionando de nuevo el cuenco donde había una masa uniforme.

\- Unas tortitas, creo recordar que te gustaban - Rachel asintió sonriendo por el detalle. La joven quería ayudarle a cocinar, pero Finn había cogido las riendas aquella mañana y no le dejo, solo le permitió que pusiera la mesa. Una vez que termino de poner la mesa, obligo a Rachel a sentarse en ella y esperar a que Finn terminara.

\- Mmmm están muy buenas – Dijo Rachel aun con la boca medio llena haciendo que Finn se riera. Algunos minutos después, Rachel se atrevió a preguntar, ya que creía que lo mejor era abordar el asunto cuanto antes- ¿Cómo estás? – La sonrisa de Finn se borro por un instante aunque intento mostrar normalidad, miro a Rachel por el rabillo del ojo para después mirar su café antes de llevárselo a la boca.

\- Un poco mejor, siento el espectáculo de anoche – Quería evitar el tema, pero sabía que con Rachel eso era algo difícil de conseguir.

\- Eso es lo de menos Finn – El joven le miro mientras suspiro preparándose para entablar una conversación que realmente no quería tener en ese momento – No puedes seguir escondiendo esto, tienes que pedir ayuda, hablarlo, no lo puedes guardar dentro, Finn – Finn le miro y negó con la cabeza - Finn no te puedes hacer eso, tienes que sacarlo, llorar, expresar lo que sientes. Si no vas a caer enfermo.

\- No estoy preparado para hablar.

\- Porque crees que tienes la culpa de algo que no la tienes, Finn. Es muy triste, lo que te ha pasado, lo sé, seguramente no lo olvidaras jamás. Pero tienes que superarlo, perdonarte.

\- El ejercito me ofreció una terapia psicológica, pero lo rechace.

\- ¿Por qué? Te vendría bien. Estamos hablando de un tema muy serio, Finn si te quedas con esa culpabilidad, puedes sufrir algunas problemas serios – Finn seguía mirando al frente sin decir una palabra y por unos segundos muy tensos Rachel volvió a hablar – Esta bien, si no quieres hacerlo por ti, hazlo por mí. Te lo estoy pidiendo.

\- No puedes hacerme esto, Rachel.

\- Nadie te queremos ver así, como estas ahora. Tu madre no sabe qué hacer para ayudarte, igual que Kurt e incluso Puck. Todos vimos que estabas mal, Finn, te queremos y queremos que estés bien – se quedo callado durante unos instantes, antes de suspirar y volver a hablar.

\- Me lo pensare.

\- Bien – El desayuno trascurrió con mucha tensión al principio donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Rachel sabia que presionar a Finn para buscar ayuda no era ni de lejos la mejor opción para que Finn aceptara, pero conocía lo orgulloso que podría llegar a ser. Estaba siendo un poco incomoda el desayuno, hasta que Finn volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Qué plan tenemos para hoy? – Le pregunto Finn, cambiando de repente el tono, haciendo que Rachel le mirara con una sonrisa haciendo que quedara olvidado la conversación anterior.

\- Buena pregunta – murmuro Rachel antes de adelantar el cuerpo y empezar a hablar - He pensado que podríamos por la mañana hacer alguna visita turística, ya sabes, Central Park. Después te llevare a comer a un restaurante buenísimo, te va encantar la comida y si te parece bien, podemos ir a ver Spring Awakening. Es un musical nuevo. Me ofrecieron el papel pero hay una escena de topless y no me atreví a hacerla, pero está muy bien – Finn asintió aunque cuando Rachel había nombrado la palabra topless su mente se imagino a Rachel en topless y tuvo que mover la cabeza para intentar seguir escuchando a Rachel y evitar que esa imagen volviera a su cabeza - Y después vamos con mis amigos. ¿Te parece bien? – Finn asintió y sonrió.

-Perfecto – Sonrió ampliamente dándole a entender que era un buen plan, de hecho a él se lo parecía.

El día paso muy rápido para la pareja, disfrutaron de una mañana de turismo por la ciudad de Nueva York. A pesar de que Finn había visitado algunos de esos lugares era agradable visitarlos junto a Rachel. Era como una verdadera guía de la ciudad de Nueva York. Se sabía algunos detalles que estaba seguro que ni siquiera los propios Neoyorkinos sabían. Tras comer, siguieron visitando la ciudad hasta que fue la hora del teatro, que gracias a que ella era una leyenda en el mundo Broadway, no le costó trabajo en coger dos entradas.

\- La actriz que hace Wlenda fue conmigo a NYADA, me ha sorprendido mucho – Murmuro Rachel tras haber cenado y se dirigían hacia donde habían quedado con sus amigos.

\- Lo ha hecho muy bien – Sonrió Finn. Realmente le había gustado ver ese musical y en el fondo a Finn le hubiera gustado ver a Rachel en ese papel.

\- Si, me ha encantado – Dijo sonriendo – Ah, mira allí están mis amigos – señalo hacia sus amigos que estaban en un grupo hablando y riendo entre ellos, y tiro de Finn mas fuerte.

-Rachel, ¿Habéis quedado en un Karaoke? – Pregunto Finn, al ver que el grupo de amigos estaba enfrente de uno, mientras Rachel tiraba de él con fuerza para caminar más rápido hacia ellos.

\- Si, te va encantar, tenemos que cantar una canción.

\- Hace años que no canto – Pero Rachel no le hizo caso, quien ya se había adelantado para saludar a sus amigos.

El grupo estaba formado por tres chicas y dos chicos. Finn se quedo detrás mientras Rachel saludo con un abrazo primero a una chica rubia, alta y de ojos azules quien parecía susurrarle algo al oído mientras le abrazaba y Rachel le dio un suave manotazo cuando se separo para saludar a la otra chica. Finn sin duda supo que estaba hablando de él, sobretodo cuando la joven se le quedo mirando interrogándole tras saludar a Rachel. Finn se quedo un poco alejado algo incomodo viendo como saludaba uno a uno a sus amigos.

-Dichosos ojos los que te ven, pequeña Barbra ¿Dónde te metiste?

\- Ya sabes, Tony, la pequeña Barbra está muy ocupada – Le respondió con una sonrisa – Chicos, os presento a Finn Hudson – la mirada se centro en él y pudo ver miradas de todo tipo: desde preocupación hasta incluso de odio. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que no era una buena idea quedar con sus amigos. Finn solo sonrió.

Les presento uno por uno: la rubia alta de ojos azules, se llama Lindsay. A su lado una morena, de aspecto tímido pero con una mirada que le genero mucha inquietud: Kate. Y la ultima chica una pelirroja pecosa de ojos verdes, muy afectuosa en el abrazo: Alyssa.

Sin embargo, parecía que los dos chicos tenían cierto recelo hacia él. Tony y Mark. Nada mas apretarle la mano a ambos, pudo notar una especie de señal o así se lo tomo Finn al notar el apretón de mano muy fuerte. Sin duda era un mensaje de que 'no dañara a su pequeña Barbra'. No hizo falta palabras para que Finn viera eso en sus ojos y en sus gestos, pero las siguientes palabras lo confirmaron.

\- ¿Tu eres el del ejercito, verdad? – Pregunto uno de los chicos con un tono no muy amable. Finn asintió - ¿Y cómo que te has dignado en aparecer después de tantos años?

\- Mark – le dijo Rachel en forma de reproche antes de que Finn contestara. El joven miro a Rachel guardando sus palabras antes de que volviera a hablar – Bueno, dejemos las preguntas para más tarde, vamos a disfrutar un poco la noche ¿no? – dijo en un intento de que no empezaran una discusión o un intercambio de palabras entre ellos.

Finn aprovecho el momento en que todos entraban delante de ellos para acercarse a Rachel y poder susurrarle algo en forma de reproche.

\- Menos mal que no les hablaste mal de mí – Rachel miro hacia arriba y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- No te preocupes, en cuando les diga lo de Kevin, ya no te odiaran.

Los amigos de Rachel buscaron una mesa redonda suficientemente amplia para todos y nada más sentarse, Finn se ofreció a ir a la barra a pedir las bebidas de todos. Aunque realmente fue Rachel quien le pidió si podía ir a la barra. Y es que quería explicar lo que estaba pasando. Finn era consciente y no le importo ser él que trajera las bebidas. Nada mas desaparecer, las preguntas se sucedieron una tras otra.

-Peque, ¿Nos puedes contar que está pasando?

-¿Has vuelto con él después de lo que te hizo?

\- No, escucharme, es un poco largo de explicar y ahora no me da tiempo, pero os puedo asegurar que él no hizo nada. Toda la culpa fue de Kevin, me engaño y no me dijo que Finn vino a verme – Lo dijo rápidamente mientras veía que sus amigos abrían los ojos desmesuradamente. Todos habían conocido a Kevin y sabían su historia con él así que aquello no les pillo por sorpresa.

\- ¿Finn vino y Kevin no te lo dijo? – Le pregunto Mark.

\- Si, os lo explico otro día – murmuro Rachel cuando vio que Finn ya venía para allí – tratarlo bien, se ha portado muy bien conmigo y lo está pasando muy mal.

\- ¿Te estás enamorándote otra vez de él? – pregunto Kate, pero la pregunta quedo en el aire cuando Finn se acerco con algunas bebidas.

\- Espera que te ayudo – murmuro Mark, quien se fue con él para ayudarle a traer las bebidas que faltaban.

* * *

\- ¿Quién empieza? – Pregunto Lindsay mirando con una sonrisa picara a sus amigos.

\- Es obvio, ¿No? Finn – Tony señalo a Finn y este miro asustado a los demás.

\- ¿Porque yo?

\- Porque eres el nuevo y no hemos escuchado tu voz, según Rachel cantas muy bien.

\- Pero hace mucho que no canto – Miro a Rachel para que esta le diera algún tipo de ayuda para que le sacara de ese apuro, pero la joven respondió de una manera que mas que le ayudara le perjudico.

\- Podemos cantar una juntos – Murmuro Rachel – alguna que hayamos cantado en el Glee club – Finn le miro abrió la boca intentando inventarse alguna excusa pero no salió ninguna coherente - No me puedes decir que no. ¡Vamos, por favor! – murmuro Rachel poniéndole un mohín, haciendo que Finn no tuviera más remedio que aceptar.

\- Esta bien – y antes de que se diera cuenta, Rachel ya estaba tirando de él.

\- ¡Finn y yo os vamos a dejar impresionados! – Les dijo a sus amigos, antes de irse tirando de la mano de Finn para pedir la canción.

\- Pues como siempre – dijo un resignado Tony, haciendo reír a sus amigos, quienes ya estaban acostumbrados a que sus actuaciones fueran impresionantes.

\- ¿Cómo creéis que acabaran? – Pregunto Alyssa a sus amigos cuando la pareja desapareció de su vista.

\- Juntos – Dijeron al unisonó los cuatro amigos y a continuación se rieron.

\- Eso mismo pensé yo. Mirarlos – murmuro, mientras vieron como Finn y Rachel elegían la canción. Rachel miraba a Finn con una sonrisa en la boca mientras Finn dijo algo que hizo reír a carcajadas a Rachel y haciendo que él sonriera mirándole embobado.

Finalmente eligieron Don't Break My Hearth. Finn se movía nervioso en el escenario cuando las primeras notas empezaron a sonar.

-La verdad es que la canción les pega – murmuro a Mark a sus amigos quienes no pudieron reprimir las risas.

-Wow, ¿estáis viendo lo mismo que yo? – murmuro Kate cuando la pareja cantaba mirándose a los ojos y completamente metidos en su papel. Parecía que no hubiera nadie más que ellos en la sala, estaban en su propio mundo cantando la canción.

\- Si, lo estamos viendo – La química era tan grande entre ellos dos, que ninguno de sus amigos podían apartar la mirada del espectáculo.

Una vez que acabaron de cantar, toda la sala aplaudieron en una ovación y en especial sus amigos, quienes se levantaron encantados aplaudiendo a la pareja. Rachel saludaba como era costumbre como la gran estrella que era, mientras que un tímido Finn simplemente sonreía.

-Wow, impresionante, realmente Rachel no exageraba sobre tu talento – le dijo Alyssa, mientras se sentaba. Finn aun sentía la vergüenza en su rostro y se encogió de hombros.

-Hacia mucho que no cantaba – se justifico de nuevo, no sin antes fijarse que sus amigos, le miraban diferente que la primera vez que la habían visto.

\- Recuperaras la práctica con un par de Karaoke mas – dijo Mark – bueno ¿ahora quien va? – miro a sus amigos, hasta que Alyssa se ofreció, siempre que cantara con ella las chicas quienes aceptaron encantada.

Por un momento, Finn se sintió indefenso cuando se vio solo con los dos chicos, pero pronto descubrió, que lo que les había contado Rachel había hecho su efecto y no estaban a la defensiva.

-¿Así que no volverás al ejercito? – le pregunto Tony demasiado interesando en saber sobre sus intenciones.

\- No, no volveré.

\- Entonces te veremos más por aquí, ¿no? – le dijo Mark.

\- Bueno tengo pensado volver a Ohio, pero intentare venir a ver Rachel más a menudo – Los dos amigos se miraron con cierta sonrisita y Finn les miro curioso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, las chicas ya habían empezado a cantar Girls Just Wanna Have Fun de Cindy Lauder y los chicos se giraron a mirarlas. Finn les miraba con atención mientras la tarareaba y por un momento Rachel y Finn se quedaron mirando mientras la cantaba.

La noche se fue relajando poco a poco hasta que finalmente Finn se fue integrando en el grupo y las risas no tardaron en aparecer, cuando Finn empezó a contar alguna de sus anécdotas que hicieron reír a todos. Rachel pudo ver que la relación entre sus amigos y Finn parecía que iba mejor.

A las 2 de la madrugada, el grupo se despidió y cada uno se fue cada uno por su lado. Mark vivía cerca de donde vivía Rachel, y era habitual que él le acompañara hacia su casa y en esta ocasión fue así también. Los tres se fueron caminando hacia su casa, riendo y contando anécdotas del Glee Club en su mayoría. Donde Rachel había contado lo de que casi le rompió la nariz por su manera de bailar y otras cosas que hicieron reír a Mark.

-Cuídate, peque – Mark dijo cuando se despidieron dándose un abrazo – ya me contaras tus novedades de tus audiciones, quiero ser el primero en saberlas, eh.

\- Si, por supuesto.

\- Encantado de conocerte – le dio la mano a Finn y este le correspondió mucho más tranquilo que al principio de la noche – espero verte más.

\- Igualmente – susurro Finn con una sonrisa.

\- Espero que esta vez no la fastidies y no la hagas sufrir – Su tono se volvió algo más dura mientras miraba directamente a Finn.

\- ¡Mark! – le riño Rachel, pero Finn ya había empezado a hablar cuando la joven le había pronunciado su nombre.

\- No te preocupes, lo último que quiero es hacerla sufrir – Había visto algo en sus ojos que le decía que estaba diciendo la verdad y Mark sonrió.

\- Sera mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Rachel intentando que la conversación no siguiera y tras esto, Rachel y Finn se metieron en el portal de su casa.

* * *

-Rachel, no creo que dormir contigo evite que tenga pesadillas, además no creo que sea adecuado que durmamos juntos – El joven se quito la chaqueta dejándolo en el colgador de la entrada. Vio como una Rachel con el ceño fruncido se dirigía a la cocina, y es que según le había comentado Rachel mientras subía en el ascensor, la joven había pensado que si ella y Finn dormían juntos podrían evitar las pesadillas de Finn.

\- Nos hemos metido muchas veces en la cama juntos, Finn – La joven se dirigió a la nevera cogiendo una botella de agua, al ver que Finn no respondía, se giro y lo vio mirándola, con una sonrisa picara saliendo de su boca y se apresuro a aclarar – Quiero decir, hemos dormido muchas veces juntos – Finn levanto las cejas y su sonrisa se ensancho mas – sin hacer cosas guarras… Ay ya me entiendes – le dijo bajando el tono cuando había dicho lo de 'cosas guarras' al mismo tiempo que noto las mejillas que se ponían coloradas y se giro para coger un vaso y así poder obviar la mirada de Finn.

-La verdad es que no, siempre hemos hecho 'cosas guarras' cada vez que hemos dormido juntos – Finn imito el tono de voz mientras hablaba con un tono divertido. En ese momento la gata maulló – ¿ves? Hasta tu gata me da la razón.

\- Finn, estoy hablando en serio, de pequeña siempre tenía muchas pesadillas e iba a dormir con mis padres y se me pasaban. Podemos intentar dormir juntos – Vio de nuevo la sonrisa de Finn y apresuro a añadir – Sin hacer cosas guarras – Finn no pudo evitar reírse y Rachel le miro intentando no ponerse roja.

\- Si, dormiré contigo sin hacer cosas guarras – Levanto la mano en forma de juramento en plan de broma y Rachel le dio un suave empujón por su comentario, pero finalmente no pudo evitar echarse a reír, antes de anunciar que iba al baño a hacer su ritual.

Finn se estaba tomando todo este asunto a broma porque le parecía divertido e incluso dulce que Rachel siguiera siendo tan 'puritana' fuera de la cama, mientras sabia perfectamente que dentro de ella era totalmente desinhibida.

Pero lo cierto, es que Finn no estaba seguro si podría sobrevivir a ello, sin que algo ocurriera. Esa era la realidad. Y eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar. No quería que pasara nada entre ellos dos en ese momento. No podía dudar que seguía teniendo mucha atracción sexual con Rachel y el dormir juntos no iba a facilitar las cosas. Pero él iba a procurar que no pasara nada, porque él no se veía preparado para tener una relación estable ahora mismo. Estaba demasiado desecho emocionalmente como para tener una relación con ella.

Mientras se cambiaba de ropa, se dio cuenta de que Rachel tenía razón, tenía que curarse a sí mismo, perdonarse de todo lo que había pasado en el ejército y volver a ser él. Lo cierto es que el estar allí con Rachel le estaba viendo bien para recuperar un poco de él. Le estaba ayudando a ser él de nuevo. Se había olvidado por momentos del dolor. Aunque Daisy seguía estando presente por momentos, era inevitable. Le había ayudado a respirar.

Espero a Rachel en su habitación un poco cohibido ya que no sabía qué hacer y espero a que saliera del baño. Se quedo mirando las fotos una por una, mientras los recuerdos se amontonaron rápidamente en su mente. Habían pasado seis años y parecía que había pasado una eternidad. No pudo evitar sentir cierta melancolía. Sin duda a pesar de los malos momentos había sido una de sus mejores épocas. Estaba tan absorto mirando las fotos que no se dio cuenta que Rachel apareció detrás suyo.

-¿Qué te han parecido mis amigos? – Le pregunto Rachel cuando Finn se metía en la cama. Finn le miro con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, aunque si no me odiaran tanto, estaría mejor – dijo una vez que ya estaba metido entre las sabanas y se acomodaba sentado en la cama contra el cabecero. Era una situación extraña, estar juntos en la cama, pero intentaba que fuera lo mas normal posible.

-No te odian, solo tienen una imagen equivocada de ti.

\- No me puedo imaginar porque será – Rachel viro los ojos al cielo.

\- No te preocupes que todo cambiara.

\- Eso espero – Por un momento se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno en su mundo, pero no era un silencio incomodo e incluso Rachel había empezado a cerrar los ojos - Me alegro mucho por ti – Le miro con confusión.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Lo has conseguido. Ser una gran actriz, tener esos amigos que te adoran y te quieren. Tienes todo lo que siempre soñaste. Estoy muy orgulloso por ti – Sus ojos y su mirada afirmaban lo que sentía. Realmente se sentía orgulloso de ella – te lo mereces todo lo que tienes, pequeña Barbra – Rachel se rio al escuchar a Finn llamarle de esa manera que era algo muy habitual en sus amigos.

\- Muchas gracias, Finn – Rachel sonrió por sus palabras significaban mucho para ella que él le dijera eso – Aunque aún me queda algo para ser feliz del todo – No hacía falta que le dijera que estaba hablando de él.

\- Todo llega, con el tiempo – Finn le miro dándole a entender lo que quería decir. Rachel sonrió y se acomodo mejor en la cama al mismo tiempo que la gata se puso entre medio de ellos.

\- ¿Y tú has conseguido lo que te soñaste? – Vio como Finn suspiro, miro al techo poniendo sus manos bajo su cabeza.

\- Sinceramente no lo sé. Ha sido duro estar en el ejército. Nunca pensé que llegara a hacer las cosas que hice. Es muy duro – La cara de Rachel mostro tristeza y hablo.

\- Pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de volver a empezar.

\- Lo sé. Lo único que me siento como si estuviera en el instituto, volviendo a elegir que quiero hacer con mi vida.

\- Eres muy fuerte Finn, podrás con esto y con más.

\- Eso espero.

\- Yo se que lo harás, yo confió en ti - justo en ese momento, un gran bostezo hizo que Rachel dejara de hablar, haciendo reír a Finn - Me encantaría seguir hablando pero me muero de sueño – se movió hacia a él y le dio un abrazo - Buenas noches – se inclino dándole un beso en la mejilla – despiértame si tienes alguna pesadilla – apago la luz y se fue acomodando hasta encontrar la mejor posición.

La ventana estaba abierta y eso le permitió verle casi con claridad. Se quedo mirándola como se ponía boca abajo y como se quedaba durmiendo con la boca entreabierta, el pelo revuelto. No pudo evitar sonreír el verla así. Era muy adorable verla así. Siempre le había gustado verla dormir. Le costó dormirse ya que inevitablemente se puso a pensar en su situación, en Daisy, en Rachel y en su situación laboral que le impidió que pudiera dormir. Pero aun así tras dar mucha vuelta lo consiguió.

* * *

Cuando Finn abrió los ojos, estaba solo en la cama. Miro hacia el despertador, las 10.03 de la mañana. Por primera vez, en días no había tenido pesadillas, quizá Rachel tenía razón. Con algo de pereza, se levanto y fue hacia la cocina donde estaba Rachel aun con el pijama. Nada más verlo, Rachel se acerco a él dándole un abrazo poniéndose de puntillas y Finn le correspondió mientras de escondía su rostro en el cuello.

\- Creo que hoy no vamos a poder hacer mucha cosa – Murmuro Rachel aún cuando le estaba abrazando. Finn no entendió a que venía aquello. Pero cuando se separo, Rachel señalo a la ventana de la cocina que daba a la calle se veía como estaba nevando a una cantidad bastante considerable.

\- Parece que será un día hogareño – Murmuro Finn - Películas, jugar a los videojuegos – Finn sonrió.

\- Yo quería seguir con la visita turística.

\- No me importa, nos lo pasaremos bien igual – Y tenía razón, ellos no necesitaban hacer grandes cosas para pasárselo bien.

* * *

Finn salió de la ducha algo confuso. Nada mas meterse en la ducha, unos ruidos ensordecedores empezaron a retumbar por toda el apartamento. Parecía algo así como la batería, pero parecía muy descompasado. Los ruidos se paraban y volvían a retomarse segundos más tarde. Una vez que se volvió a vestir con unos pantalones finos y una camisa fina, se dirigió hacia donde venia el ruido. Y se encontró a Rachel en la sala de ensayo, sentada enfrente de la batería, tocando, o más bien intentando, tocar la batería.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto Finn haciendo que Rachel parara un instante de tocar para mirarle.

\- Intentando tocar – y volvió a llevar las baquetas a los tambores. El joven se adentro en la sala de ensayo y Rachel paro sus movimientos viéndole como entraba.

\- No se hace así. Mira - cogió una de los taburetes, se puso detrás, le cogió de las manos y le ayudo a marcar un ritmo, lento al principio.

\- Oh, déjame a mi ahora – Intento ella sola hacer ese ritmo y lo hizo bien. Finn le sonrió, mientras le intentaba enseñar otros ritmos.

\- Muy bien.

\- Me gustaría aprender.

\- Si quieres te puedo enseñarte un poco.

Casi sin quererlo, la mañana la pasaron en la sala de ensayo mientras Finn le enseñaba algunos ritmos. Rachel estaba más que emocionada, intentando aprender a tocar la batería. Finn le daba el visto bueno en según qué momentos y en otras le corregía en según qué cosas.

-Eres muy buena alumna – Sonrió, mientras aun tenia cogida una de sus manos con las baquetas, ya que acababa de marcar el ritmo y esperaba que Rachel lo repitiera.

-¿Si? – Rachel giro su rostro hacia atrás para verle mejor, sin darse cuenta de que sus rostros están demasiado cerca. Sus narices se rozaban, pero ninguno de los dos se aparto. Sus alientos se entremezclaban y los latidos del corazón se aceleraron. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, Finn cerró los ojos con anticipación y sus labios se rozaron…

*Bip, bip*

Se separaron rápidamente debido a la confusión. El sonido procedía de abajo y Rachel lo reconoció, se levanto y salió corriendo para coger el móvil. Finn la vio salir rápidamente de la habitación mientras tiro la cabeza para atrás maldiciéndose a si mismo.

-Eres un estúpido – se dijo a sí mismo. Él no podía dejar que esto pasara, ahora no era el momento. Estaba seguro que Rachel no tendría ningún problema en empezar nada con él ahora, pero él no podía permitir que esto pasara.

Se levanto moviendo nerviosamente por la sala, y tras unos paseos nerviosos mientras escuchaba la voz de Rachel hablar con Kurt, cogió la guitarra. Quizá aquello le tranquilizaba. Empezó a tocar notas improvisadas, creando una melodía, que la repitió, una y otra vez.

-Me gusta, ¿Qué canción es? – le pregunto cuando entro de nuevo en la sala.

\- No lo sé, me la he inventado- Rachel cogió uno de los taburetes y se sentó enfrente. El joven empezaba otra vez a repetir la melodía y de repente, Rachel empezó a cantar una letra improvisada. Una letra que le salió casi pensar. Rachel estaba impresionada de ella misma.

\- Me gusta mucho – dijo emocionadamente Finn.

La pareja se paso toda la mañana y parte de la tarde componiendo y cantando la canción que acaban de crear. Finn le ayudaba a Rachel a crear letras que le inspiraran a ella. Ya eran más de las ocho de la tarde cuando dieron por finalizada ese día de composición.

-La voy a llamar 'Empty Handed' Si algún día saco un disco, esta canción la meteré y estará dedicada a ti. Me gusta mucho – dijo Rachel con una emoción desbordante.

* * *

-Me hubiera gustado que hubiéramos salido algún sitio pero con este tiempo – Tras cenar, unas pizzas congeladas que Rachel tenia, la pareja se puso a ver una Grease. Estaban sentados en el sofá tapados por varias mantas – pero me ha gustado mucho componer contigo.

\- No importa que no salgamos mucho, mientras este contigo – dijo con total sinceridad.

\- Eres el hombre más dulce del mundo – el tono y la mirada que le hecho Finn supo que estaba diciendo la verdad. Finn solo se puso un poco rojo y volvió a mirar a la televisión.

En un momento determinado, Finn vio como Rachel se acurrucaba contra la manta tapándose hasta la boca. Sonrió antes de preguntarle si tenía frio, quien la joven asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la sintió temblar.

\- Este apartamento es muy frio – contesto Rachel

Finn se acerco a ella, paso su brazo por su hombro y le abrazo fuertemente. Puso su manta encima de la manta de ella mientras intenta que Rachel entre en calor. Así estuvieron un rato mientras Rachel se apoyaba contra su hombro. En un acto inconsciente, Finn le dio un beso en el hombro que en ese momento había quedado al descubierto, era un gesto cariñoso que Finn siempre hacia cuando estaban juntos. Rachel se estremeció, pero en esta ocasión no era por el frio. Finn le apretó mas, mientras sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados.

El cerebro de Finn le decía que se apartara que no debía de hacerlo, pero su cuerpo no parecía responder a lo que le pedía. E hizo todo lo contrario, la apretó más a él. Rachel estiro el cuello hacia atrás y Finn vio la tentación. Bajo su rostro, besando suavemente su cuello repetidamente, besos suaves y delicados que hicieron que Rachel cerrara los ojos de placer. Cuando los abrió levantando la vista hacia él, vio en sus ojos lujuria. No debía hacerlo, Finn sabía que no tenía que hacer, pero lo hizo… llevo sus labios hacia los suyos y los apretó a ellos, sintiendo la respuesta inmediata de Rachel. Estaba cometiendo un error, pero ya se arrepentiría de él mas tarde.

Y olvidándose de todo, abrió sus labios abandonándose al beso que lo llevaría a la locura.


	8. Capitulo 8 - Una sola noche

**Capitulo 8 – Una sola noche**

El beso fue lento, amoroso y dulce. Un beso que les hizo olvidar la película y todo lo de su alrededor. En ese momento solo existían ellos dos en el mundo. Rachel sintió como el calor entre sus piernas aumento cuando la lengua de Finn entro en su boca. Su lengua exploraba incesantemente de una manera lenta y dulce que le hizo temblar de placer. A pesar de que ambos sabían que quizá no era el mejor momento para que esto pasara, ninguno de los dos quería parar esa situación. Querían sentirse cerca como hace años. Rachel se apretó más a él, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuviesen realmente unidos y así sentir la dureza de su cuerpo. Rachel se movió facilitando el beso y en respuesta, Finn gimió en su boca.

Rachel se separo de él, momento que el joven aprovecho para besarle en el cuello. Eso hizo que Rachel moviera el cuello hacia un lado, se mordió el labio al mismo tiempo que volvía a estremecerse de placer. De repente, Rachel le puso sus manos en su pecho para que apartara y se movió poniéndose a horcajadas encima de él, dejando caer las mantas al suelo, ya que ya no eran importantes. Finn llevo sus manos a sus muslos mientras le ayudaba a que se acomodara mejor, con sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Levanto su rostro y le beso en la mejilla. Sus manos suavemente amasaron sus muslos por encima del pantalón del pijama antes de subirlas al trasero.

Rachel esbozo una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que inclino su cabeza para besarle de nuevo. Un beso, que en esta ocasión no tenía nada de amoroso y dulce, era desesperado y lujurioso. Las manos de Finn seguían estando en su trasero y le apretó hacia él rozando su entrepierna con la suya. A pesar de la ropa que les separaba, Rachel pudo notar la dureza bajo el pantalón de pijama de Finn, que dicho sea de paso no ocultaba demasiado. Mientras se besaban, Rachel empezó a mover las caderas justamente encima de su entrepierna, haciendo que ambos gimieran por el simple roce. Las manos de Finn se deslizaban desde su trasero hasta su espalda. Pero solían quedarse más tiempo en su trasero y aprovechaba para pegar su entrepierna más a su cuerpo.

Siguieron besándose, mientras Rachel seguía moviéndose encima suyo restregándose su cuerpo contra el suyo. El deseo se hacía cada vez más grande mientras sentía como la presión bajo los pantalones de Finn se hacían cada vez mas y mas grande. Rachel bajo sus manos por su pecho que notaba mucho mas musculado que hacía años, clavando las uñas en él debido a la pasión. Finn metió las manos por debajo de la camisa y empezó a acariciar la espalda desnuda de Rachel, haciéndole sentir escalofríos. Subió por los costados rozando con el pulgar la curva de los pechos. Finn ya se había dado cuenta desde hacía rato que ella no llevaba sujetador y es que los pezones se le marcaban en la fina camisa del pijama y se había pasado parte de la tarde noche evitando mirar hacia esa parte de su anatomía. Pero en mas de una ocasión, sus ojos se habían ido a a sus suaves y firmes pechos.

Rachel soltó pequeños gemidos contra su boca mentiras le besaba y sentía sus manos acariciando su estomago, su espalda y parte de sus pechos. Rachel empezó a levantar la camisa de Finn, obligándole a separar sus manos de su cuerpo para poder quitársela. Cuando lo hizo, Rachel se quedo mirándole, lamiéndose los labios ante la vista que tenia enfrente. No estaba excesivamente musculado, pero estaba más fuerte y se notaba que había echo ejercicio con regularidad. Rachel bajo su rostro y empezó a besar su cuello, bajando por su musculado torso. Finn acariciaba su pelo y gemía cuando sentía los labios en sus pezones o cuando Rachel beso la delgada línea de vello que iba desde su ombligo hasta desaparecer debajo de los pantalones. Finn no dejaba quietas las manos y aprovecho para llevar sus manos debajo del pantalón, tocando la piel de su trasero. Sus manos iban de aquí para allá tocando desde su trasero a su ingle muy cerca de su entrepierna. Se separo un poco de él dándole el espacio necesario para que le tocara, mientras ella seguía besando, lamiendo y acariciando su torso.

Sintió la mano de Finn que se dirigía a su centro, y como con la punta de los dedos toco suavemente su clítoris a través de la tela. Rachel levanto su rostro, besándole de nuevo, un beso intenso al mismo tiempo que Rachel enmarco su cara. Gimió en la boca de Finn cuando empezó a acariciarle en círculos por encima de la delgada tela. Abrió la boca en un gemido, momento que Finn se separo un poco de ella bajando la mirada hacia donde estaba sus dedos escondidos debajo de la ropa. Finn soltó un bufido al notar la humedad y levanto la mirada un instante para ver a Rachel con los ojos cerrados mordiéndose un labio y con la cabeza ladeada ligeramente hacia un lado. Le bajo un poco su pantalón quedando a la vista unas braguitas rojas con toques negros.

Finn siguió acariciándole mientras llevo su boca hasta su cuello besándole, bajando por el escote de la camisa. Finn saco la mano de debajo del pantalón y llevo la mano hacia la camisa y comenzó a levantarla, hasta quitársela.

-Oh dios, eres tan jodidamente perfecta – murmuro Finn al verle sus pechos pequeños duros y excitados que quedaron expuestos. Llevo sus manos hacia el bajo de su espalda atrayéndola hacia él, llevándose un pezón a la boca. Le lamia apasionadamente pero con el toque de ternura que solo Finn podía darle. Rachel se agarraba de su pelo mientras lo veía disfrutar como un niño con un chupa-chup. Mientras que con la otra mano, amasaba su otro pecho. Ella no podía parar de soltar pequeños gemidos. Parecía que estaba hambriento.

Pero en ese momento pareció que un toque de lucidez se pasó por la mente de Rachel.

-Finn, creo que no… - Finn solo levanto su rostro y llevo sus labios hacia los suyos haciéndola callar. Junto su frente junto a la suya, antes de susurrarle.

-Por favor no digas nada, Rach – Le suplico Finn dulcemente, con su rostro y su aliento entremezclándose con el de ella. Rachel se acerco a él y le beso, lentamente, para después morderle su labio inferior, haciendo que toda la lucidez y cordura sobre si debían parar se perdieran en ese instante.

Finn volvió a jugar con la ropa interior hasta meter la mano dentro de ella mientras lo escuchaba jadear contra su oreja. Rachel se apoyo contra su hombro y le mordió cuando sintió la punta de los dedos en el clítoris. Suavemente, Finn empezó a acariciar esa zona con ternura, haciéndola suspirar con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que gimiera intensamente contra su oreja. Hasta que bajo su mano un poco más para abajo, rozando sus pliegues húmedos y sensibles, metiendo dos dedos entre ellos hasta hacer presión en la entrada. Entro un poco primero, mientras el joven gimió al sentir la humedad que había en él.

-Cielo – murmuro Finn, mientras los dedos entraban poco a poco profundamente en ella. Empezó a moverlos lento al principio, aunque fue aumentando la velocidad a medida que Rachel movía sus caderas contra su mano. Su boca abierta chupaba y jadeaba contra su cuello, hombro y su oreja. Levanto la cabeza besándole fuertemente aun teniendo sus dedos profundamente, adentrándose y saliendo de su interior. Rachel empezó a sentir ese fuego intenso que se intensifico bajo su vientre. Él siguió follándole con sus dedos tan fuertemente que pensó que se iba a correr allí mismo. Pero la ropa empezaba molestar bastante. Finn saco su mano de su cuerpo a pesar del gruñillo que pretendía ser una queja. La cogió en brazos, girándose apoyándola contra el sofá, para quitarle la ropa que le quedaba quedándose completamente desnuda. Rachel se quedo alli, expuesta, sus piernas completamente abiertas para él, sintiendo como el aire frió contra su centro su centro sensible que estaba húmedo y mojado. Finn la miro su centro abierto para él sintiendo como su pene se estiraba aun más bajo los calzoncillos. Volvió a llevar sus dedos dentro suyo y sus caderas se levantaron hacia sus dedos. Rachel gimió y llevo sus propias manos hacia sus pechos apretándolos, mientras Finn miraba como sus dedos desaparecían en su cuerpo. Sin poder resistirlo más, bajo su cara y llevo su boca hacia su clítoris mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de ella.

-Sabes tan condenadamente bien – susurro contra su carne, mientras Rachel llevo su mano a su pelo apretándole contra ella. No quería que se separara, no ahora. Finn le miraba mientras la joven viraba los ojos al cielo, gritaba y jadeaba su nombre. Sus piernas se poyaban contra sus hombros, mientras ella se retorcía de placer. Y sintió el fuego se amontonaba en su vientre, hasta explotar en su boca. Rachel grito su orgasmo, mientras su cuerpo se movía tras las exigencia del placer. Cuando ella dejo de temblar de placer, Finn dejo su clítoris, para subir por su cuerpo hasta su boca, besándole. Rachel sintió su propio sabor en sus besos. Unos besos que eran desesperados, que pedían, que querían más y ella también necesitaba más.

-Finn te necesito ahora mismo. Vamos arriba.

Finn no discutió, se puso de pie, y tiro de ella para obligandola a que sus piernas rodearan sus caderas. Finn noto la humedad de su centro en su cuerpo que le rozaba cada vez que andaban. Casi haciendo malabarismos, subió con ella en brazos intentando no caerse. Aunque fueron parando en más de una ocasión por los besos y las caricias. Incluso cuando ya estaban arriba, Finn la apoyo contra la pared mientras le volvía a chupar sus pezones y ella seguía subida a su cadera. Su gata, quien había estado observado todo lo que estaba pasando sin inmutarse, se quejaba con un maullido cada vez que la pareja se paraba para besarse.

Una vez que estuvieron en la habitación, Rachel empujo a Finn al borde la cama y su cuerpo quedo estirado en la cama con sabanas blancas. Su erección había creado una tienda de campaña bastante importante en sus calzoncillos y Rachel lo acaricio por encima de esta, apretándolo un poco. Metió los pulgares para empezar a bajárselos, quitándoselos. El pene salió libre y duro de su prisión. Se arrodillo enfrente de él, mientras paso un dedo por toda su longitud, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos ámbar que estaban oscurecidos por la pasión. Le empezó a acariciar de arriba abajo suavemente mientras Finn se apoyaba contra la cama, gimiendo y en un momento que cerró los ojos, Finn sintió como la punta de su pene era envuelto por una sensación cálida y húmeda para ser succionada rápidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron para ver como su polla estaba envuelta por su calida boca. Finn gimió fuertemente y bajo sus manos al cabello de Rachel, siguiendo sus movimientos de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su pelo. Finn sintió el fuego reunirse bajo su estomago y sabía que tenía que parar rápidamente, si no quería acabar ya.

-Amor, debes parar o no voy a poder… - Le susurro mientras suavemente tiro de los hombros de Rachel. Se aparto de él confundida, Finn puso sus manos bajo sus hombros haciendo que se levantase. Finn la cogió en brazos y la deposito en la cama, le empujo suavemente haciendo que quedara estirada en la cama. La observo antes de acomodárse entre sus piernas, Finn repaso la mirada por todo su cuerpo, viéndola allí estirada, desnuda y con el pelo alterado. Suspiro pensando que había pensado que nunca volvería a ver esa imagen.

Agacho su cabeza hacia sus labios y le beso suavemente primero, pero no tardo en hacerse más intenso. Se separo un momento para inclinar su cara para besarle en la garganta. Rachel puso sus piernas en la cintura de Finn.

-Finn… - llamo su atencion cuando habia vuelto a lamer sus pezones – te necesito dentro de mí, ahora.

Finn se puso encima de ella con cuidado de no aplastarla. Rachel bajo su mano por el cuerpo de Finn llegando a su miembro, lo llevo la punta por toda su hendidura, mojándolo con sus flujos y haciendo gemir a ambos, para después guiarlo hacia su entrada. Se miraron a los ojos justo cuando empezó a entrar en ella, Finn vio como Rachel entreabrió los labios y gimió cuando entro profundamente en ella. Se quedaron quietos durante unos minutos, donde Finn busco la mano de Rachel entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, lo llevo a su boca dándole un beso en el torso de su mano. Rachel le sonrió cuando Finn apoyo su frente en la suya con las narices rozándose mirando como los hermosos ojos de Finn se oscurecía cuando empezó a mover sus caderas entrando y saliendo de ella. Finn busco su otra mano entrelazándola también mientras llevo sus dos manos por encima de la cabeza de Rachel.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron haciendo el amor, pero Finn le intento hacer el amor de todas las maneras o posturas posibles intentando demostrar con su cuerpo lo que le había echado de menos. Hubo momentos salvajes en los que Rachel tomo el control haciendo que Finn se volviera loco por ver a una Rachel totalmente desinhibida.

Llego un momento en que Finn estaba en el límite con Rachel rebotando encima suyo y tuvo que bajar su mano por el cuerpo de Rachel llegando a su clítoris frotándolo en círculos para que llegara ella primero. Rachel grito estremeciéndose por el inmenso placer. Cuando bajo de su cima, Finn volvió a tomar el control, tumbando a Rachel en la cama y reunió las fuerzas necesarias para levantar su cara y besarle en la mejilla empezando a moverse de manera salvaje para llegar a su propio orgasmo. Finn enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Rachel gimiendo fuertemente al llegar al suyo.

Rachel le acaricio la espalda mientras ambos normalizaban sus respiraciones. En cuanto tuvo fuerza suficiente Finn levanto su rostro y le beso, aun dentro de ella. Le beso dulcemente con tranquilidad. Tras varios minutos, se separo de ella, poniéndose al lado, pasando sus manos por sus hombros acercándole más a él. Solo se quedaron allí, abrazados escuchando sus respiraciones. Rachel levanto un momento la cabeza y Finn apretó sus labios en la cabeza de Rachel.

-Sabes que tenemos que hablar de esto – Susurro. Finn suspiro profundamente, pero no se separo de su cabeza e intensifico la presión de sus labios.

\- Lo sé…- susurro un poco más tarde - pero no ahora- Rachel asintió con la cabeza mientras le beso en el cuello.

-Finn, a pesar de las cosas cochinas y marranas que me has hecho y me has dicho, sigues siendo el chico más dulce del mundo – Finn se ríe antes de volver a hablar acariciándole el pelo.

\- Gracias por decírmelo, tenía miedo de haber perdido el titulo – susurro suavemente.

\- No tú no lo perderás jamás – Rachel se apretó mas a él, mientras beso su mano en forma cariñosa. Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados fuertemente mientras admiraban como caía la nieve por la ventana.

\- Finn – susurro suavemente con los ojos cerrados un rato después de estar en completo silencio - sigues siendo mi héroe lo sabes ¿no? – Finn sonrió contra su pelo y la apretó de nuevo, dándole un beso largo en el pelo.

\- Y tú la mía – le susurro, haciendo sonreír a Rachel, antes de quedarse dormida profundamente.

* * *

Cuando Rachel abrió los ojos, sabe que todo esta mal. A pesar de que había dormido demasiado bien, el no tener a Finn a su lado, como la noche anterior, le hace sospechar que todo está mal. Y sus sospechas, aumentan cuando ve a Finn, vestido con la mochila hecha al lado de la puerta y Finn sentado en el sofá completamente ido.

-¿Finn? – le llama mientras el joven. El joven le mira y en ese momento se derrumba todo. Para ella había sido una noche perfecta, su reconciliación después de seis años, pero al ver su rostro sabe que para él no lo había sido - ¿Estás bien?

\- No utilizamos protección, Rachel – por un momento siente alivio al ver que es eso lo que le preocupa, pero sabe que hay algo más. El hecho de que la mochila este allí y que este vestido no le da demasiado buena vibración.

\- Oh, está todo bien, tomo pastillas anticonceptivas – Finn asintió pero no parecía estar del todo satisfecho - ¿Qué pasa, Finn?

-No debí dejar que pasara lo de anoche – su voz era suave y se notaba la culpa en su voz.

\- Sabia que esto iba a pasar – murmuro enfadada – te acuestas conmigo y ahora me dices que no quieres nada conmigo. Pensabas que tú eras diferente, Finn – aquella última frase le había dejado confuso y su rostro mostró confusión sin entender nada.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Rachel? No significa que no quiera estar contigo solo que ahora no puedo. Necesito que me entiendas.

\- Oh si, te entiendo, tenias un calentón y yo estaba a tiro - Finn mostro confusión. Mientras Rachel se recordó a si misma que Finn no era como los que chicos con los que había tenido algunas de las relaciones en el pasado. Era algo que no le había contado a Finn, solo le había hablando de cuatro pero había sufrido muchas decepciones amorosas. Pero la rabia por verse utilizada de nuevo, volvió a surgir, olvidándose de que Finn no era así.

-No me puedo creer que tú me estés diciendo esto.

\- Y yo no puedo creer que tú me estés haciendo esto, Finn no tu – de repente Finn se levanto, algo alterado hacia ella.

\- !No lo entiendes, Rachel. He matado a la que era mi novia hace dos meses. Dos meses¡ – Grito Finn avanzando hacia ella. Rachel solo había visto a Finn en contadas ocasiones y el simple hecho de verlo de esa manera, hizo que Rachel se asustara y diera dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Al mismo tiempo que su gata, que hasta ahora estaba sentada tranquilamente en la mesa escuchando la conversación, levanto el cuerpo y le bufo a Finn. El joven respiro hondo al darse cuenta de su tono serenándose, volviendo a hablar más pausado - Y te guste o no, es así. No puedo estar contigo si voy a sentir esta culpabilidad cada vez que te bese o cada vez que hagamos el amor. No puedo estar contigo a medias, quiero estar contigo al 100 por cien. No quiero hacerte más daño.

\- Ya lo estás haciendo, otra vez.

\- Por favor, Rachel no lo hagas más difícil.

\- No, no te lo estoy poniendo difícil. Vete, vuelve a Ohio – El tono que utilizo fue más doloroso para Finn, porque en esas palabras estaban escritas la palabra 'perdedor'. Volver allí le implicaba ser un perdedor y Rachel lo sabía. A pesar de todo, Finn quiso obviar ese detalle y seguir hablando.

\- No me arrepiento de lo paso, nunca podría arrepentirme, tarde o temprano iba a pasar, los dos lo sabemos. Solo que no es el momento adecuado. Solo te pido unos meses de tiempo.

\- He esperado seis años, Finn. Seis años. Mientras tú estabas con otra – Finn cerró los ojos, mientras esa acusación volvió a dolerle - En el instituto me dijiste que nunca me dejarías y ya van tres veces.

\- ¿Por qué quieres hacerme sentir más culpable de lo que ya me siento, Rachel? – Aquella frase le dejo sin palabras. Obviamente, esa había sido su intención; hacerle sentir culpable. Pero sus palabras y el dolor en sus ojos le habían dejado sin habla, su egoísmo habían vuelto actuar de nuevo - Ojala pudiera apartar este sentimiento de culpabilidad y de sentirme la peor persona del mundo. Pero es así como me siento, Rachel. No necesito que tú me hagas sentir más culpable. – Finn trago saliva sabiendo que lo iba a decir le iba doler, pero tenía que decirlo – Te has portado muy bien conmigo estos días y realmente te lo agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí. Pero ahora mismo, me siento decepcionado contigo, realmente pensé que me entenderías. Te había visto muy madura y pensé que habrías aprendido a ser menos egoísta.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el alma se le cayera a los pies. Finn podría ser la persona que mas la amaba en el mundo, pero también era la persona que si tenía que decirle que se ha comportado mal y egoístamente se lo decía. Él la conocía demasiado bien, igual que ella a Finn y a pesar de los años, eso no había cambiando. Finn suspiro, sabiendo que eso le había dolido, pero sabía que se lo tenía que decir.

\- Cometí otro error, Rachel, me deje guiar por lo que sentía en ese momento, pero ni he querido hacerte daño ni es lo que pretendo. Te quiero Rachel, y creo que siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo voy a hacer. Y lo que paso anoche, no es algo fortuito o por un simple calentón, es algo que deseo desde que vine aquí y lo que más deseo en este mundo es volver a estar contigo otra vez. Pero no puedo. No ahora. Y era importante para mí que lo entendieras.

Rachel le escuchaba con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque intentaba disimularlas. Y la rabia nublo la razón y hablo de nuevo, quizá demasiado pronto.

-Oh si, soy demasiado egoísta – Finn cerró los ojos, mientras negaba con la cabeza pensando que solo se había quedado con una parte de la conversación – No puedo más con esto, no pretendas que te espere eternamente, ya he esperado demasiado, Finn. Yo necesito hacer mi vida – Dijo Rachel intentando crear celos en Finn. El joven asintió intentando no caer en lo que Rachel pretendía y entendiendo lo que eso significaba. Viendo que la conversación no iba a llegar a ningún lado y que Rachel estaba demasiado enfadada, decidió que era el momento de irse.

\- Me hubiera gustado que estos días hubieran acabado de otra manera, pero creo que es mejor que me vaya – Dijo Finn mientras cogió la mochila poniéndose a su espalda. Rachel simplemente cruzo los brazos contra su cuerpo y miro para otro lado. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Finn indeciso dio unos pasos hacia adelante y le dio un suave beso en la cabeza – Cuídate, Rach – pasó por el lado de la gata acariciándole y se fue, al mismo tiempo que Rachel rompió a llorar nada más al escuchar la puerta.

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que más de un me estará maldiciendo pero creo que esto es necesario. Finn no está preparado para tener una relación ahora mismo y aunque ama a Rachel, todavía tiene el dolor en su cabeza. No me odies mucho por favor e intentare poner otro nuevo capítulo muy, muy pronto.**

**Gracias!**


	9. Capitulo 9 - Las vueltas de la vida

**_Hola! Aqui os traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que os guste! Espero rewiers. Y muchas gracias a las de siempre por estar ahi y a Guest por tu rewiers! Hasta la proxima! _**

* * *

**_Capitulo 9 - Las vueltas de la vida _**

**_Dia de navidad – Dos semanas después_**

Cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre de par en par, el joven que esta durmiendo en el cuarto, se tapa con la almohada intentando evitar que la luz que entra le despierte. Tira de la sabana tapando su cuerpo mientras suelta un gruñido fuerte antes de quejarse.

-Mama, estoy durmiendo – la voz es ronca y seca.

\- Son las 5 de la tarde, ya es hora de que te levantes, Finn – La voz dura de Rachel le hizo sobresaltarse quedándose sentado.

Algo aturdido de verla allí, Finn le siguió con la mirada a través de la oscuridad viendo como la joven se dirige hacia las cortinas corriéndolas y levantando las persianas. Finn se queja por la intrusión de la luz y pestañeo intentando adaptarse a la luz que ahora inunda toda la habitación. Al mismo tiempo, que con una mano apretó la sabana a su medio cuerpo ya que estaba completamente desnudo. Rachel se paro enfrente de la cama con brazos cruzados mirando a Finn con rostro enfadado.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí, Rachel? – Pregunto aun con voz ronca restregándose los ojos y evitando la mirada a Rachel en todo momento.

\- Viendo cómo te destruyes a ti mismo y no cumples nuestra promesa – Finn levanto la mirada un momento mostrando confusión – Me dijiste que lo harías por mí, que buscarías ayuda, que saldrías de esta y por si no lo sabes, las promesas se cumplen, Finn – Le dijo señalándole con el dedo acusándolo. En realidad, no se lo había prometido, más bien no le dio una respuesta concreta pero Rachel confiaba que no se acordara de ese detalle - ¿Qué demonios crees que solucionaras estando en la cama todo el día?

Durante las dos semanas que Finn había estado en Ohio, habían sido aun peor que los días de después de su llegada del ejército. Se había pasado los días en la cama, durmiendo hasta horas de la tarde. Y cuando, Burt o Carole intentaban razonar con él lo único que conseguían de él era una discusión. Nunca antes le habían visto así. Carole no le reconocía. Ni siquiera Kurt o Blaine lo habían conseguido. E incluso, Puck, quien lo saco literalmente de la cama no lo consiguió. Incluso el día de Navidad, Finn se había negado a bajar para celebrar la navidad con su familia.

No fue hasta que Rachel llamo a Kurt y pregunto curiosa por Finn, ya que no habían vuelto a hablar desde que el joven abandono su casa. Este no pudo evitar decirle la verdad de lo que estaba pasando y aprovechando que ella también estaba pasando unos días en Ohio celebrando esas fiestas con sus padres, decidió pasar por la casa de los Hudson-Hummel para intentar solucionar algo. Carole le recibió con los brazos abiertos y muy esperanzada de que la joven lograra lo que los demás no habían conseguido. Además intuía que ella era la única que sabía que era lo que había pasado durante estos años y quizá era la única que podía ayudarle.

La presencia de Rachel le había aturdido demasiado, porque no se esperaba en ningún momento que la joven se presentara allí. Su última conversación le había cerrado las puertas de cualquier esperanza de volver con ella o al menos es como él lo había captado dicha conversación. El joven miro para cualquier lado, intentando buscar una salida, no sabía si era la conversación o la situación, pero estaba incomodo.

\- Que más da, Rachel – Le dijo sin saber que decir. No tenía argumentos ni nada que contestarle coherente.

\- ¿Qué más da? ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir? ¿Finn no te das cuenta del daño que te estás haciendo a ti mismo? Y ya no solo a ti, si no, a tu familia, a tus amigos, a mi – La voz de Rachel tembló en el momento que se nombro a ella y Finn la miro por primera vez al rostro desde que había irrumpido en su habitación. Sus ojos estaban brillantes de las lagrimas – Estamos muy preocupados, Finn – Finn se paso la manos por la cara intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. Ella sabia la verdad, sabía todo lo que había pasado, mentirle y decirle que está todo bien como había intentado hacer con su madre no iba a funcionar. Suspiro antes de volver a hablar y le miro a los ojos.

\- Rachel no puedo luchar contra este dolor, no puedo aguantarlo – confeso en voz baja como si lo que estuviera diciendo le diera vergüenza. Rachel suspiro y avanzo hacia la cama sentándose al borde, le cogió una mano entrelazando con la suya.

\- Tu puedes, Finn. Eres mi héroe, ¿Recuerdas? – Finn negó con la cabeza, él no era un héroe. No lo era. Rachel vio su negativa antes de avanzar levantar sus manos y enmarcarle la cara con sus pequeñas manos, para que le mirara a los ojos – Lo eres. Y los héroes pueden con esto y con más.

\- No sé cómo luchar contra esto.

\- Deja que los demás te ayudemos, Finn. No puedes evitarlos siempre, impidiendo que lleguen a ti, impidiendo que sepan lo que te está pasando. Necesitas ayuda, no te avergüences de pedirla. Cuéntanos lo que sientes, compártelo – Finn suspiro, analizando sus palabras, mientras ella siguió hablando de manera rápida – No puedes cargar con el peso del mundo tu solo. No estás solo, Finn. No puedes permitir que esto te consuma y solo tu puedes luchar contra esto.

\- No quiero hacerles sufrir.

\- Pero lo están haciendo, el simple hecho de verte así, están sufriendo – Finn suspiro de nuevo, cerrando los ojos como cogiendo fuerzas, sabiendo que estaba diciendo la verdad – además, me dijiste que querías estar conmigo, pero cuando estuvieses bien ¿no? – Finn asintió mientras le miro a los ojos. Rachel sabía que ella era importante para él y debía aprovechar todos los argumentos posibles para que Finn saliera del agüero en el que se estaba metiendo – si dejas que esto te consuma, no podremos volver a estar juntos.

\- Pensé que después del otro día, no querías saber nada de mí.

\- Ojala fuera tan fácil olvidarme de ti – dijo medio sonriendo – Mira, Finn, me importas y te quiero. A pesar de todos estos años a pesar de todo, te quiero. Me dolió lo del otro día, porque realmente para mí fue una reconciliación fue volver a donde estábamos hace años. Pero me equivoque. Los dos nos equivocamos, ¿no? – Finn asintió y antes de que volviera a hablar, Rachel se adelanto - ¿Te ha afectado lo que paso el otro día, no? ¿El acostarte conmigo? – Finn se encogió de hombros y empezó a hablar.

\- Tengo muchas pesadillas, Rachel. Sueño con Daisy que me acusa de haberle fallado por acostarme contigo, de ser un asesino y de ser la peor persona del mundo. Es como si tuviera a Daisy en mi cabeza todos los días. El día que nos acostamos, solo dormí una hora porque nada más cerrar los ojos, la vi gritándome y diciéndome de todo – hasta ese día no se había dado cuenta de la carga de culpabilidad debía de tener encima. Su culpabilidad lo estaba destruyendo. Y ella había echado mas leña al fuego.

\- Lo siento, Finn, fui una egoísta, no sabía que… y creo que lo empeorado mas con todo lo que te dije.

\- No importa – le volvió a coger de la mano, antes de volver a hablar o más bien parecía una súplica – necesito que entiendas que ella era importante para mí, no era la mujer de mi vida, pero era importante en mi vida y necesito dar el tiempo para pasar el duelo. Sé que puede dolerte, pero… - Rachel simplemente negó con la cabeza, no hacía falta que siguiera. Ella también había tenido personas importantes en su vida y entendía lo que Finn quería decir.

\- Lo entiendo, Finn voy a darte el espacio que necesites y si crees que lo mejor es distanciarnos, lo entenderé también – Finn sonrió mas aliviado por saber que Rachel le entendía, vio en sus ojos la misma mirada que vio cuando estaban en el restaurante, esa comprensión y esa madurez - Pero eso no significa que tenga que aceptar que te destroces a ti mismo de esta manera – le dijo Rachel dándole a entender que podría entender que no tuvieran nada amoroso entre ellos dos ahora, pero como amigos, eso no lo iba a permitir - Así que, levántate y baja abajo – se levanto, llevando consigo las sabanas destapándole. Por un momento, Rachel se quedo sorprendida de ver que no llevaba ninguna ropa puesta, sonrió un momento mordiéndose el labio antes de mostrar seriedad cruzando los brazos en el cuerpo, antes de ver como un Finn tímido y vergonzoso se levantaba de la cama, aunque sin ninguna intención de tapar su desnudez – Te espero a… abajo – murmuro cuando paso por su lado dirección al baño.

* * *

Tardo un poco mas de lo previsto en bajar, se ducho y se afeito, para después bajar por las escaleras, algo nervioso y aturdido. Había elegido una camisa a cuadros azul y unos vaqueros muy usados. Nada mas sentir su presencia, todos se giraron para verle, Rachel quien estaba comentando como una señora del publico hablo una vez con ella mientras actuaba, se quedo en silencio, mientras lo vio entrar afeitado y duchado.

-Feliz Navidad – murmuro Finn a toda su familia y a Rachel – lo siento pero no he podido compraros nada – dijo cuando vio unas cajas envueltas en la mesa donde ponían su nombre, sintiéndose mal por su familia.

\- No importa, siéntate hijo – le dijo Burt, señalando el espacio vacio al lado de Rachel y su madre estaba a su lado en el sillón, miro a su madre a los ojos y vio algo de dolor – lo importante es pasar estos días en familia, los regalos no importan – Finn se miro las manos indeciso, miro hacia su lado, hacia Rachel y ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, sé que me he comportado fatal con todos vosotros – Dijo llevándose las manos a su cara. Por un momento, Kurt y Burt se miraron sin saber que decir, nadie en realidad sabía que decir.

Y entonces empezó a hablar, se sentó en el sofá acomodándose mejor, mientras el intentaba no mirar a ninguno a los ojos. Les contó todo, lo del secuestro, lo de Daisy, su muerte, las barbaridades que vio allí, su destitución… contó cosas que Rachel no sabia y se dio cuenta de que no solo era lo de Daisy lo que le estaba afectando, si no que Finn había visto cosas que seguramente le habían hecho cambiar para siempre.

El hecho de que Rachel estuviera allí, le facilito las cosas, ya que cuando se sentía incomodo por hablar de ciertos temas la miraba a ella, como si fuera a ella quien le estaba hablando solamente.

La compresión que demostraron todos en su familia, fue mejor de lo que esperaba Finn, no le juzgaron y ni le hicieron preguntas duras. En el fondo sabia que no iban a ser malos, pero el miedo, había podido con él. No pudo evitar cierto alivio cuando acabo de contar todo. Al fin y al cabo allí tenía a las personas que mas quería en el mundo, su madre, Rachel, Burt (casi un padre para él) y su hermano, Kurt. Su madre le ofreció un teléfono de una psicóloga que le había ayudado cuando murió su padre y Finn prometió delante de todos que asistiría.

Al final de la tarde, tras tomar algunos tentempiés que había hecho Carole por navidad, Rachel decidió irse, no sin antes despedirse de todos y Finn le acompaño hasta su coche que estaba aparcado justo enfrente. A pesar del frió, la joven pareja se paro enfrente del coche de la joven mientras se despedían.

\- Supongo que he de darte las gracias por sacarme de la cama – le dijo Finn con una media sonrisa.

\- Espero que no tenga que volver a hacerlo. Tenemos una promesa ¿La cumplirás? – Finn asintió – No dudes en llamarme cuando estés mal o no tengas ganas de levantarte y vengo aquí y levanto en un momento.

\- Entendido, Sargento Berry – le dijo Finn haciendo el gesto militar y haciendo reír a Rachel. A pesar de todo se puso seria.

\- Te lo digo en serio – le aseguro.

\- Lo sé, gracias – se quedaron un instante mirando, antes de que Finn hablara de nuevo - ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte a cenar? – le pregunto de nuevo, ya que su madre, Kurt y Burt se lo habían preguntado en más de una ocasión.

\- No mis padres me están esperando – Le respondió antes de que Finn volviera a hablar.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con nosotros? ¿Podemos seguir hablando? – su tono era indeciso e inseguro, ya que no sabía en qué punto estaban ellos dos. Rachel inclino la cabeza e encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No lo sé, eso depende de ti, Finn. Te lo he dicho antes, si hablar conmigo va hacer que estés mal, entenderé que no quieras que…

\- Quiero seguir hablando contigo, Rachel.

\- Finn, ya sabes lo que quiero, pero no quiero meterte más presión de la que ya tienes.

\- Quiero que sigamos manteniendonos como amigos, Rachel – La joven sonrió y Finn se acerco a ella rodeándole con sus brazos, abrazándole. Por un momento le tomo por sorpresa, pero dejo caer su cara contra el pecho de Finn. El abrazo duro un poco mas de lo esperado por Rachel aunque estaba encantada, tenía que evitar empeorar las cosas. Se separo de él y se despidió, metiéndose en el coche.

Nada mas irse Rachel, Finn sintió que volvía a hundirse, parecía que Rachel le daba fuerzas. Pero se lo había prometido, había prometido que saldría de esta. A pesar de que los días siguientes fueron complicados, le seguía costando levantarse de la cama, las ganas de no hacer nada seguían estando, pero se iba levantando antes de comer. Su madre le ayudaba a luchar contra ello y le daba consejos. La psicóloga parecía que le iba ayudando a superar sus miedos y su culpabilidad pero todavía quedaba mucho.

* * *

\- ¡Finn, que alegría verte! – Casi grito el señor Shue cuando lo vio al otro lado de la puerta antes de darle un fuerte abrazo – Me dijo tu madre que habías vuelto, queríamos ir a visitarte algún día.

El joven entro en la casa de la que alguna vez fue su profesor, miro su comedor algo cohibido, admirando la decoración, antes de ver que algunos juguetes estaban esparcidos por el suelo, antes que una personita de dos años y medio entraba medio corriendo por la sala del comedor llamando a su mama. Nada más verle en su salón alto y robusto se quedo quieto mirándole y examinándolo. Se llevo una mano a la boca indeciso, antes de que Finn se agachara poniéndose a su altura.

-¡Hola! – saludo al niño quien se había quedado cohibido. El niño le miro antes de desviar la mirada hacia su padre buscando respuestas de quién era ese chico que le saludaba.

\- ¡Finn! – Dijo Emma por detrás del su hijo Daniel. Finn se levanto para saludar a Emma con abrazo, mientras Will cogió a su hijo. Finn antes de sentarse, les dio una caja de regalo para el pequeño, por Navidad. No era mas que un juguete del muñeco de Superman para el pequeño Daniel.

A pesar de que tenía miedo que se le cayera o algo, Finn cogió a Daniel en brazos con cuidado cuando Will le ofreció para que lo tomara en brazos. 'Pues algún día tendrás que aprender a cogerlos' le dijo Emma con una sonrisa y él puso cara de susto. 'Todavía queda mucho para eso, señora Pillsbury' Haciendo reír a Will. Se sentaron en el sofá, mientras que el niño le iba dando juguetes y más juguetes a Finn, quien después del encuentro inicial parecía encantado con la visita.

-¿Cómo estas, Finn? Tu madre me dijo que habías vuelto algo tocado del ejército.

\- Sí, estoy pasando unos meses algo duros. Una soldado murió por mi culpa y me está afectado mucho – contó sin dar demasiados detalles.

\- Oh, vaya lo siento mucho – murmuro Will mientras le daba un apretón en el hombro.

\- Y ahora he vuelto y parece que este igual de perdido que cuando me fui – Will asintió viendo las dudas de su antiguo alumno y casi sin quererlo, la conversación de hace casi siete años se volvía a repetir.

-Finn, tú tienes muchas cosas que dar, tu talento, tu personalidad, todo eso. Eres un gran líder. ¿Por qué no pruebas lo de volver a ser actor? – le propuso, justo cuando su hijo le daba un Superman en miniatura a Finn, ese que le había regalado.

\- Honestamente señor Shue, no me veo actuando como Rachel – cogió el muñeco de la mano del niño y lo miro un momento, ese había sido su dibujo preferido cuando era pequeño.

-¿Y la música Finn? – La cara de Finn se le ilumino un poco, pero negó al poco - Eres un excelente batería, sabes cantar y tocar la guitarra.

\- ¿Y qué podría hacer?

\- Conozco una academia de música, es muy, muy buena, tú podrías encajar muy bien allí. Hace poco necesitaban a un batería, porque han tenido a muchos jóvenes que quieren aprender a tocar, no tienen a nadie, quizá tú podrías enseñarles.

\- No se enseñar.

\- Amas la música, Finn, sabes tocar la batería. Eso es más que suficiente. Solo pruébalo.

* * *

Después de fin de año, Finn se presento en la academia que el señor Shue le había recomendado. Tras una entrevista inicial, el director le pide si quiere probar unas semanas hasta febrero a ver como funciona. Se pasa unos días allí, tocando y dando clases a jóvenes y a niños que tienen ganas de aprender a tocar la batería. No supo cómo, pero en menos de una semana ya tenía a los pequeños entusiasmados con esa clase y a él parecía que le estaba viniendo bien el dar clases con los niños y enseñarles a tocar.

A veces se quedaba más tiempo de las clases, tocando solo para él disfrutando de la música, sin restricciones o preparando otras clases. Una tarde que esta él solo en la sala tocando, empezó a tocar un ritmo nuevo. Jadeo cuando toco las ultimas notas cuando se dio cuenta que un joven de aproximadamente su edad estaba en la sala mirándole.

-Wow, que bien tocas – murmuro el joven con el pelo castaño y media melena. Finn se levanto aun medio rojo por el cumplido.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Eres el profesor? – Pregunto el joven mientras Finn asintió – ¿Eres muy joven para ser el profesor? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿19?

\- 24 – el joven abrió los ojos asombrado, le había tomado por un niño de 19 años, pero no pudo más que fruncir el ceño antes de preguntar quién era él - ¿Tu eres un alumno?

\- Oh no, soy Liam McMahon, el hermano de la Diana la profesora de violín, he venido a buscarla pero creo que se olvido que venía buscarla – Finn asintió con la cabeza mientras se giraba para guardar sus papeles en su bolsa - ¿Te gustaría formar parte de una banda? – le pregunto de repente haciendo que Finn se girara sorprendido.

\- ¿Tienes una banda?

\- Todavía no, pero quiero montar una. Estaba buscando a un guitarrista y un batería y por lo que he visto tocas muy bien. Yo toco la guitarra y mi amigo Justin toca el bajo. Y nos encanta tocar. ¿Te apetece?

\- Bueno es una gran idea. Me apunto – le dijo mientras se acerco a él dándole la mano, sellando el pacto.

La música fue como la mejor curación que Finn podia tener. Se pasaba las mañanas en el taller, por la tarde daba clases y por la noche tocaba en la banda. Apenas estaban de pruebas y discutiendo algunas cosas, pero para Finn era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado. Además con Justin y Liam rápidamente surgió una amistad y realmente lo pasaban muy bien juntos. Todavía seguían buscando a otro guitarrista y a poder ser que fuera la voz principal, pero ellos se lo tomaban con la calma. Se lo estaban pasando bien simplemente tocando y haciendo lo que mas amaban en el mundo.

Las pesadillas habían bajado de frecuencia, pero seguían estando ahí y además, la ayuda de la psicóloga le estaba viniendo bien para aceptar todo. No se podía decir que estuviera bien al cien por cien, pero iba en camino de estarlo.

* * *

Salió decepcionada del lugar, no sabía si había salido bien del todo, llevaba como 20 audiciones entre películas, series de televisión en menos de cinco meses. Y aunque había hecho un par de papeles en la pequeña pantalla, Rachel sentía que quería más. No quería esto. Cada día estaba más convencida de que quería sacar un disco, quería hacerlo antes que esto. Su representarte le decía que era impaciente que debía esperar que 'Roma no se construyo en un día' pero a pesar de que ella siempre había apostado por la actuación y ser como Barbra, ahora quería esto, quería un disco. Puede que fuera un poco caprichosa, puede, pero su cuerpo le pedía esto.

Los meses y las audiciones van pasando, hecho que le hace ir de Nueva York a Los Ángeles cada dos por tres. A pesar de su fama y de su talento, Los Ángeles, más concretamente Hollywood está lleno de gente que como ella que quiere triunfar. Algunas audiciones son duras, incluso, algunas series le rechazan por no ser el prototipo de actriz de Hollywood, cosa que Rachel no acaba de entender.

Ese día, salió llorando de la audición y casi como si hubiera sabido que todo estaba mal, recibió un mensaje que le hizo subir el ánimo:

**_Finn:_**_ Eres increíble, no importa lo que digan nadie. Eres una gran estrella, Rach. _

Durante esos meses, Finn y ella habían estaba hablando y sabia que ella estaba algo baja de ánimo por no conseguir lo que quería o por ser rechazada en algunos papeles. Pero su suerte cambiaria en menos de una semana, o eso creía ella.

* * *

Rachel sonrió mirando a los dos hombres trajeados mientras que se sentaba intentando que los nervios le jugaran una mala pasada. Gracias a que Ryder tenía muy buenos contactos había conseguido una entrevista para Rachel en una discográfica muy conocida.

-Darío, Ryan os presento a Rachel Berry – presento Ryder a la joven que estaba muerta de nervios. Los miro a los hombres con una media sonrisa intentando que no se le notaran los nervios. Vio una mirada curiosa en los dos hombres que tenía enfrente y ella sonrió más.

\- ¿Qué tal Rachel? – Le pregunto el hombre que estaba sentado a la derecha con una voz tranquila mientras levantaba la vista de los papeles para mirarle.

\- Encantada de estar aquí – sonrió abiertamente para darle a entender que era lo que mas quería en el mundo.

\- Ryder nos ha hablado muy bien de ti y de tu talento y según hemos visto por los videos que nos ha pasado, no se equivocaba.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué te gustaría sacar un disco?

\- Quiero ser una estrella – Los hombres le miraron y se apresuro a seguir hablando - Amo la música, disfruto mucho cantando, la música es mi vida. Para mi vivir de la música es un sueño.

-¿Qué es lo que te gustaría transmitir con la música?

\- Muchas cosas, la música para mi es como hablar, siempre expreso como soy, como me siento… - Respondió sin saber si lo estaba haciendo bien o muy mal. Se sentía como en un examen y hubiera respondido de manera incorrecta. Se mordió el labio antes de que el señor volviera a hablar.

\- Bien. Bueno, Rachel, la verdad es que nos encanta tu voz y tu talento. Nos gustas mucho, pero queremos hacerte unas pruebas, queremos que vengas al estudio con unas canciones que tenemos preparadas a ver como suenas y que podemos hacer contigo.

\- Me gustaría escribir mis propias canciones – los dos hombres se miraron y después miraron a Ryder, como si ese detalle hubiera sido olvidado de comentárselo por su publicista.

\- ¿Las escribes tu?

\- Sí, claro, tengo varias – mintió y por un momento sintió la mirada de Ryder de refilón. Los dos hombres se miraron y uno de ellos asintió, para después mirarle a ella de nuevo.

\- Tráelas, queremos escucharlas – Rachel trago saliva sabiendo en donde se estaba metiendo.

\- ¿Cuántas necesitamos?

\- Con unas 20 canciones estarán bien – los ojos de Rachel se abrieron.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? – Le pregunto al ver su expresión.

\- No, no, está todo bien – se apresuro a decir rápidamente intentando calmarse.

\- Pues entonces nos vemos de aquí dos semanas y escuchamos sus canciones

Nada más salir de la discográfica, Ryder la cogió del brazo mostrándose bastante enfadado, aunque se intento serenar un poco su genio.

-¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando? Que yo sepa no escribes canciones.

\- Bueno, tengo algunas canciones escritas – Ryder le miro pensando que quizá se había equivocado al juzgarla antes de tiempo.

\- ¿A si? ¿Cuántas?

\- Una – dijo mientras Ryder viro los ojos al cielo.

\- Pues mas te vale tener, las 19 canciones que te faltan para de aquí a dos semanas o si no, Rachel habrás perdido tu oportunidad.

\- No se enteraran, tendré esas canciones en menos de dos semanas.

Un Ryder enfadado se despidió de ella. Rachel suspiro mientras pensaba como podía de esta situación bien, su impulsividad le había vuelto a jugar una mala pasada. Tras caminar por las calles de Nueva York durante un rato, y calmarse un poco, tuvo una idea, cogió el teléfono, se lo puso en la oreja

\- ¿Rach?

\- Finn, te necesito.


	10. Capitulo 10 - La magia de la música

**_Hola aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que os guste. Ya queda muy poco para acabar :) Espero rewiers. Gracias! _**

**_Capitulo 10 – La magia de la música _**

-¡Quieres parar de una vez! Así no vas a conseguir nada, Rachel. Quieres sentarte y relajarte – Sentenció Finn cuando Rachel volvía a caminar por su sala de estar mordiéndose las uñas y repitiendo que 'todo era un completo desastre'.

Finn se había traslado a Nueva York el viernes por la noche nada más recibir la llamada de Rachel y notar el estado de ansiedad de la joven. Pero no sin antes anunciarle que solo podría quedarse hasta el domingo ya que tenía que trabajar el lunes otra vez.

A pesar de que hacía casi cinco meses que no se habían visto en persona, ellos no habían perdido el contacto, ya que se hablaban a través de mensajes o se llamaban casi todos los días. Rachel sabia de la evolución de Finn sobre su estado emocional y anímico y de hecho, más de una vez el joven le había llamado cuando se encontraba bajo de ánimo. Rachel por su parte, le había estado explicando cómo le iban sus audiciones y también le había explicado que quizá podría sacar un disco. Por eso, en cuanto recibió la llamada de Rachel no se sorprendió cuando le pidió su ayuda para componer las canciones. Aunque no sin antes llevarse una pequeña reprimenda por parte de Finn sobre que no tenía que mentir de esta manera, aun así, no dudo en ayudarla.

Finn salió de trabajar, pasó por su casa a coger algo de ropa y se fue directamente a la estación de tren hacia Nueva York esa misma noche. Rachel le esperaba en la estación del tren muerta de frío, que a pesar de ser pleno Mayo por la noche todavía hacia demasiado frio. Nada más verle bajar del tren, la joven sonrió y avanzo hacia él dándole un fuerte abrazo para después irse directamente a casa de Rachel. La joven quería empezar a componer aquella misma noche, pero Finn la convenció para que aquella noche simplemente se relajara, vieran una película y ya se pondrían a trabajar al día siguiente.

El hecho de que Finn solo pudiera quedarse el fin de semana le hacía ponerse más nerviosa, sobretodo al comprobar que no tenía la suficiente inspiración para componer nada. Aun no entendía como había podido componer una canción hacia meses y en cambio ahora llevaban toda la mañana del sábado y parte de la tarde sin componer nada decente.

\- No lo entiendo, ¡todo lo que compongo es una mierda! Pensaba que se me daba bien per… - Finn arqueo las cejas viendo como se movía de un lado para otro. Se estaba poniendo nervioso viéndole en ese estado así que decidió interrumpirla e intentar arrogar un poco de luz.

\- Rachel ¿En qué sentías cuando compusiste _Empty Handed_? - Por primera vez en varios minutos, Rachel se quedo quieta mirándole inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Vio en sus ojos indecisión y hasta incluso vergüenza mientras que la joven se preguntaba a si misma cuales fueron los sentimientos que le provocaron escribir esa canción. La vio avanzar hasta el sofá para sentarse a su lado pero sin rozarse.

\- Bueno… sentía amor, deseo, quizá esperanza… No sé lo que sentía, solo pensaba en ti y en mi – dijo algo indecisa, pero le miro a los ojos de nuevo - En nosotros en la posibilidad de volver a estar juntos – Finn le miro para que siguiera, pero vio que se quedo callada.

\- Eso es lo que tienes que hacer Rachel, expresar lo que sientes en las canciones. No te fuerces. Solo mírate dentro y solo di lo que sientes. Ese día, querías transmitir eso ¿no? – Rachel asintió dándose cuenta de que tenía razón – Y lo hiciste. Igual que cuando compusiste _Get it Right_ ¿Qué sentías en ese momento?

\- Tristeza y decepción.

\- Hablabas con el corazón, hablabas desde dentro y eso fue lo que todos sentimos al escucharte. Y eso… eso lo que tienes que hacer ahora. Mira en tu interior y solo escribe aquello que quieras expresar – Rachel asintió con la cabeza intentando analizar sus palabras - Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que es la música. Yo siempre digo que la música es magia, que nos muestra quienes somos y como nos sentimos. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer. No lo fuerces.

\- Tienes razón, Finn – Rachel le dedico una sonrisa enorme antes de que apoyarse en el sofá y utilizando algunos métodos de relajación que le habían enseñado en la NYADA. .

Finn la dejo unos minutos a solas y cuando volvió ya estaba escribiendo. Le dejo el espacio necesario mientras él preparaba las clases para la próxima semana. Ambos estaban metidos en su propio mundo. De vez en cuando, la joven le interrumpía para hacerle alguna pregunta sobre que palabra pegaba con la frase o si le parecía bien como estaba construida. Hubo momentos en los que la joven volvía a estresarse. Y allí estaba la tranquilidad de Finn para tranquilizarla.

Eran más de las 11 de la noche cuando la joven dio por finalizada su tercera canción del día. Prácticamente no había parado de escribir, mientras Finn componía con la guitarra una melodía acorde con la letra. Aunque Finn le parecía que necesitaban algunos retoques le estaba gustando bastante. Aun así, a Rachel le parecían pocas.

Había escrito una canción de desamor llamada "_Nothing_" donde hablaba de las decepciones amorosas muy dolorosas. Finn no pudo evitar sentirse aludido, aunque no estaba seguro si iba por él o no, pero no se atrevió a preguntar si iba por él o no. Simplemente decidió, que tipo de música podría ponerle y rápidamente pensó en una melodía de compas lento en forma de balada. La segunda canción hablaba sobre la lucha por hacer lo que quieres y no rendirse nunca. Rachel todavía no le había puesto nombre pero había pensando en ponerle "_It's my dream_" pero no le convencía demasiado. Por último, la tercera canción hablaba sobre la amistad incondicional "_true friendship_". Rachel quería escribir una canción sobre Barbra pero Finn le convenció de que quizá sería excesivo, aunque todavía rondaba por su cabeza. Y puede que desoyera su consejo.

De hecho, quería seguir componiendo, pero su cabeza no le daba para más, al igual que Finn que le decía que tenía que descansar si quería que al día siguiente volver a componer con la mente despejada. Finalmente acepto, mientras comía la ensalada de pasta que Finn había preparado.

Despues de cenar, la pareja se sento en sofá muy juntos mientras jugaban con la Wii. Todo paso muy rápido, cuando Rachel fue a coger uno de los mandos que habia caído al suelo, que al levantar su rostro estaba demasiado junto del suyo. Y al segundo ya estaban besándose. Fue un beso desesperado y adictivo. Rachel volvio a dejar caer el mando al suelo, mientras ella levanto su cuerpo para ponerse encima de él, una de sus posiciones preferidas para besarse y para tocarse cuando eran adolescentes.

Finn no dudo en empezar a besar su cuello, con besos húmedos y calientes. La camisa de ambos fue extraida mientras Finn no tardo en darle atención a sus hermosos pechos. Rachel gemia y besaba su cuello cada dos por tres, mientras que las manos de Finn le acariciaba la espalda hasta que fueron hacia sus pantalones con la intención de ser quitárselos.

-Finn, Finn… no puedo – Finn separo su boca de su pezón mirándole confuso y con la boca entreabierta y la mirada de deseo que le nublaba la vista – estoy con la regla – le contesto Rachel, bajando la mirada en modo de disculpa.

\- Oh, esta bien, no pasa nada – Finn mostro una media sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que apoyo la cabeza para atrás intentando controlar su excitación. Rachel no pudo resistirlo y le beso el cuello – Rach, para, además creo que debería darme una ducha bien fría – le dijo intentando que su tono fuera divertido pero su voz sonó ronca. Pero cuando Finn puso las manos en sus caderas para apartar a Rachel e irse a duchar, la joven le retuvo acomodándose mejor en las rodillas de Finn.

\- Puedo ayudarte – Paso sus manos por encima de su bulto, apretando suavemente. La joven le miro con una sonrisa traviesa mientras bajo su rostro besando por debajo del ombligo. Finn soltó un gemido antes de llevar su mano a su barbilla levantándose para mirarle a los ojos.

\- Rach, no tienes porque hacer esto – las manos de Rachel ya habían cogido la goma del pantalón de Finn bajándoselo mientras Finn ya levantaba sus caderas para ayudarle.

-¿Desde cuándo Finn Hudson rechaza una felación? – soltó una carcajada cuando vio su rostro al decir esas palabras, mientras vio como el pene quedaba libre y se retorcía bajo su mirada.

\- No es… - Empezó a decir Finn pero la frase se quedo a medias cuando la joven paso la lengua por la punta – eso.

\- ¿No quieres? – pregunto Rachel mientras llevo su lengua por toda su longitud.

\- Si, pero… - Rodeo con su lengua la punta y volvió a interrumpirlo.

\- Entonces, calla y disfruta – Volvió a llevar su boca a su miembro, Finn se dio por vencido, mientras miraba a Rachel como jugaba con él.

\- Te prometo… que te devolveré el favor – susurro Finn mirándole. Rachel levanto la mirada hacia él antes de sacarlo de su boca y llevar su mano a su base acariciándole con la mano.

\- Estaré encantada – sonrió seductoramente antes de volver a llevar su boca a su miembro. No tardo mucho en avisar a Rachel de que estaba en el limite y acabar finalmente.

* * *

Rachel estaba sentada en su cama, abrazada a sus rodillas escuchando como el agua corría en el baño de invitados. Tras haberse duchado ella también se quedo en un buen rato esperando a que Finn saliera del baño. Su gata se arremolino entre el hueco entre sus piernas y empezó a buscarle para jugar con ella. Cuando por fin pareció que el joven había acabado, la joven levanto la cabeza y cuando lo vio cruzar para irse a la habitación de invitados, le llamo.

-¿Finn? – El joven asomo la cabeza en la puerta segundos más tarde solo tapado con una toalla en sus caderas – Quédate a dormir aquí.

\- No creo que…

\- Finn, acabo de hacerte una… bueno, ya sabes, dormir juntos es una tontería a comparación de eso – Finn le miro dándose cuenta que tenia razón, mientras asintio y finalmente entro en la habitación. Finn se puso su ropa interior y se metió en la cama mientras ella seguía jugando con la gata.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Rachel aun acariciando a su gata, pero levantando la mirada hacia él – Quiero decir, ¿Te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado? – Lo escucho suspirar fuertemente antes de hablar

\- ¿Si todavía me siento culpable? Si, todavía me siento mal. Y eso que han pasado casi un año. Aunque mi psicóloga dice que es lógico y normal. Todo tiene su proceso. Pero que he de aceptar que tengo que seguir mi vida y ser feliz sin sentirme culpable – Finn vio como la gata se movía rápidamente para coger lo que se movia bajo las sabanas, que evidentemente era Rachel jugando con ella.

\- ¿Necesitas más tiempo? – pregunto con tono bajo.

\- Creo… creo que si. Pero me siento mejor que la otra vez. No voy ir corriendo como la otra vez Rachel – La joven sonrió, mientras siguió jugando

\- Lo siento, no debí insistir

\- No lo sientas, eres muy buena – Rachel se rio aunque se puso completamente roja mientras Finn se rio al verle como se moría de la vergüenza – pero todavía te debo una, ¿eh?

\- Estoy esperando ansiosa – dijo con una voz seductora – lo apuntare en mi lista de cosas que me deben "Sexo oral por Finn Hudson" – Finn rompió a reír fuertemente

\- ¿No serás capaz de poner eso en la lista? – Rachel le miro alzando las cejas, asintiendo con la cabeza, cosa que hizo reír a los dos. Tras estar unos segundos mas riéndose, ambos se quedaron en silencio con una sonrisa en la boca mientras Rachel cogió a la gata y le daba un beso en la cabeza aunque al animal no parecía gustarle demasiado y se escabullo de sus manos, volviendo hacia los pies de Rachel que se movían y volver a jugar con ellos.

\- ¿Y tu estas bien? – pregunto Finn, mientras llevo una de sus manos a su pelo acariciándoselo. Rachel asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que no se preocupara por ella - Lo siento mucho, Rachel, yo no quería que pasara nada pero soy un desastre cuando se trata de ti, no puedo evitarlo.

\- Me pasa algo parecido contigo. Te entiendo.

\- Pero al final acabo haciéndote daño.

\- Estoy bien, Finn, aunque no voy a negar que me hago ilusiones cada vez que nos besamos o que hacemos esto. Pero sé que tendremos nuestro momento y sé que no tardara en llegar – El llevo su brazos a sus hombros y la empujo hacia él para abrazarla quedándose encima de él.

Rachel se olvido de la gata cuando Finn le dio un suave beso en la frente para después quedarse estirados completamente abrazados en silencio y él le acariciaba su espalda de manera ascendente, mientras ella escuchaba los latidos de su corazón bajo su mejilla. Rachel le anuncio que se estaba quedando dormida en su pecho y él simplemente le siguió acariciando mientras le susurro un 'Buenas noches, preciosa' seguido de otro beso en la frente "Despiértame si tienes pesadillas" murmuro acomodándose mejor contra su pecho desnudo y tras esto se quedo completamente dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, Finn sugirió que fueran al Central Park a sentarse en el césped y componer allí que les vendría bien, se llevaron un picnic y comieron allí. Sin duda fue un nido de inspiración para ambos. La primera canción fue escrita en un instante nada más sentarse en el césped, Rachel ya había empezado a escribir. Más bien llevaba pensando en la letra desde que se había levantado, inspirada por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Finn simplemente no juzgo e intento ser lo más parcial posible. La pasión, el deseo y el amor quedaron plasmado en "_Burn with you_".

La segunda tardo mas en escribirse ya que la inspiración gracias a que una mujer pasaba en aquel momento por la el parque a escasos metros de ellos, la joven hablaba por teléfono completamente angustiada. Al parecer la vida no había sido demasiado buena con ella. No habían querido escuchar, pero sus voz angustiada eran lo único que escucharon durante un buen rato, así que en una especie de homenaje escribieron "_Something is wrong_" hablando de una manera hermosa de lo injusta que es la vida a veces.

Casi sin darse cuenta, ya eran las siete de la tarde y Finn debía coger el tren de vuelta a Ohio. Rachel intento en más de una ocasión que Finn se quedara, aunque en el fondo entendía que tenía que trabajar en la academia. Finn le decía que ya había cogido la dinámica de componer solo debía seguir, buscando la inspiración en las pequeñas cosas.

-¿Por qué no te vienes a Ohio? Podrías componer en con mis amigos – le propuso de repente cuando Finn ya estaba preparado con la mochila en el hombro dispuesto a irse. Rachel se mordió el labio, pensando.

\- No sé si sería buena idea. Quizá estando aquí tranquila, me vendrá bien – dijo señalando su casa.

\- Esta bien. ¿Me iras avisando de lo que vayas componiendo? – Rachel asintió antes de darle un abrazo.

* * *

Como cada mañana, Finn se dirigía al local donde ensayaba junto a Justin y Liam. Seguían sin tener vocalista principal, pero de mientras Justin iba cantando lo poco que componían, pero lo cierto es que lo pasaban muy bien simplemente tocando e inventando melodías. Nada más entrar al local que tenían alquilado para ensayar, se encontró a los dos amigos afinando la guitarra y el bajo. Les saludo y vio que los dos amigos le miraban con una sonrisa divertida en la boca, antes de acercarse a la batería sintiéndose acorralado por los dos.

-¿Qué tal en Nueva York? ¿Que tal con Rachel? – Liam le pregunto queriendo saber que había pasado.

\- Bien, le estuve ayudando a compo… - Justin negaba con la cabeza antes de interrumpirle

\- ¡Si, si, eso ya lo sabemos! Cuéntanos lo que nos importa – Dijo cortándole mientras la cara de los dos amigos le miraron. Finn se mordió el labio - ¿Te acostaste con ella?

\- No, no casi pero no, pero… - Empezó a decir antes de darse cuenta del porque les estaba comentando esto a ellos, movió su cabeza, antes de hablar rápidamente – Oye, yo no tengo que contaros nada, ¿Podemos ensayar, en vez de cotillear sobre mi vida sexual?

\- Ya sabemos que tu vida sexual es inexistente, así que no hay nada que cotillear.

\- Bueno 'era' hasta ayer, ¿No, Finn? – Justin se rio del comentario de su amigo y Finn les miro con mala cara.

\- Por favor, parar y… - En ese momento, el teléfono empezó a vibrar.

-¿Rachel?

\- Uy, parece que se quedo con ganas de mas – Dijo Liam. Finn le miro poniendo los ojos al cielo, susurrándoles 'Sois imbéciles' mientras que se alejaban de ellos para poder hablar tranquilo.

\- ¿Rachel pasa algo?

\- No, Finn, solo que he pensado en lo que me dijiste y quizá si que debería ir a Ohio. ¿Crees que tus amigos me ayudarían? – Finn miro a sus amigos, que le miraban al mismo tiempo que se reían y hacían tonterías.

\- Eh… si, creo que no habrá ningún problema.

\- Perfecto, te veo mañana entonces.

Se dirigió hacia sus amigos quienes estuvieron encantados de ayudar a Rachel principalmente porque amaban la música y componer. A pesar de lo tontos que se ponían, durante esos seis meses que había tocado con ellos, había sido un gran apoyo para él. Les contó por encima todo lo de Daisy, su historia con Rachel y su depresión. En más de una ocasión, ellos se habían plantando en su casa preocupándose de que estuviera bien cuando Finn no había acudido a la hora que siempre quedaban para tocar y lo habían sacado de la cama cuando estaba depresivo. A pesar del poco tiempo que los conocía, Finn los consideraba sus amigos y de mucha confianza, asi que no dudo en confiar en ellos para ayudarla.

Rachel llego al día siguiente con una sonrisa y una maleta rosa en una mano. Al igual que había pasado con Finn, Rachel conecto desde un primer momento con Liam y Justin. Lo cierto es que eran personas con las que eran fáciles de tratar, incluso con Rachel, con la que normalmente le costaba conectar con la gente, con ellos no tuvo ningún problema.

Como Finn tenía que trabajar por las tardes, Justin y Liam (quienes uno estaba sin trabajo y el otro trabajaba por los fines de semana) se quedaban con Rachel componiendo toda la tarde. En menos de dos días habían compuesto seis canciones más. Lo cierto es que entre los cuatro hacían muy buen equipo. Finn solía después de trabajar para ver qué era lo que habían compuesto o a veces solo para ir a tomar algo con ellos.

* * *

Era jueves cuando se adentro en el local mientras escuchaba la risa de Rachel ambientando el lugar seguido de unos sonidos algo raros. Cuando entro vio a Justin intentando cantar en una nota que no llegaba y sonaba muy mal, mientras Rachel se reia y le intentaba corregir. Cuando termino de corregir le toco el turno de Liam que sonaba aun peor de Justin. Al parecer nadie se había dado de su presencia, hasta que Justin se acerco al joven dejando a Liam con Rachel. Finn estaba de espalda mientras que Justin le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras el joven sacaba sus partituras de su bolsa.

-Rachel está loca, quiere hacer un solo de 20 segundos, se va ahogar.

\- Ella es capaz de hacerlo e incluso mas – su tono fue seco, tanto que Justin le miro con el ceño fruncido - Veo que Rachel se lo pasa bomba con vosotros - Justin se le quedo mirando incrédulo.

\- ¿De verdad, tío? ¿Estás celoso? – Finn no le miro mientras siguió a lo suyo – Tío, no robo las novias de mis amigos y aunque quisiera, que ya te digo que no quiero, no tendría posibilidades, ella esta loquita por ti. No vuelvas a pensar eso de nuevo – Finn le mira como Justin niega con el rostro y Finn le da una media sonrisa - Anda, vamos a ensayar.

Nada mas girarse para irse para a la batería, Rachel quien ya había acabado la clase con Liam se acerco a él dándole un abrazo que le pillo de imprevisto, pero que no dudo en cerrar sus brazos a su alrededor, mientras miraba de reojo como Justin le miraba con cara de suficiencia.

* * *

-¿Venís a tomar algo? – pregunto Liam a Finn y Rachel quienes estaban mirando unas partituras, mientras que los otros dos ya habían acabado de recoger todo.

\- Iros vosotros, ahora vamos – dijo Rachel, dejando a los chicos algo descolocados incluso Finn que la miro con el ceño fruncido, aunque Justin le levanto el pulgar a Finn y ponía una sonrisa picara.

\- Cuidado con lo que hacéis, que…- La mano de Justin le tapo la boca intentando que no dijera algo indecente y lo arrastro hacia fuera.

\- Están locos – sentencio Rachel viendo como se peleaban mientras salían por la puerta discutiendo.

\- Mucho – dijo Finn, se levanto de la batería hacia su maletín guardando las baquetas - ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto viendo como la joven intentaba subir a unos altavoces que eran bastante alto y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que le costaba un poco subir. Pero cuando iba a ayudarle, la joven ya había subido encima sentándose quedándose a la altura de Finn.

\- No, está todo muy bien. Estoy muy contenta con las canciones que estamos componiendo – Rachel sonrió abiertamente, antes de seguir hablando - Solo que estos días he estado pensado y me gustaría comentarlo contigo antes de decírselo a ellos y que me des tu opinión.

\- ¿Sobre que?

\- Sobre formar una banda, Liam, Justin, tu y yo.


	11. Capitulo 11 - Formar parte de algo espec

**_Hola! Aqui os traigo uno de los ultimos capitulos. Anunciaros que solo queda el capitulo final y el epilogo, asi que espero que os guste! Nos vemos muy pronto. Y como siempre espero vuestras opiniones. Gracias _**

**_Capitulo 11 - Formar parte de algo especial_**

La cara de Finn mostro sorpresa, nunca hubiera pensado que Rachel le propusiera algo así.

\- Rachel, me gusta la idea, puede estar muy bien, ¿Pero… pero estas segura? – Rachel frunció el ceño confusa y Finn se apresuro a aclarar - Quiero decir, si tenemos la oportunidad de sacar un disco y de ser conocidos, Rachel, puede que pierdas un poco de tu protagonismo – Rachel entendió enseguida lo que quería decir. No sería ella el único centro de atención, mientras que si se embarcaba en una carrera en solitario, todas las miradas caerían en ella, en cambio si formaban un grupo tendría que repartir su protagonismo con su banda. Pero Rachel ya había pensando en eso. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

\- Lo sé. He pensando en eso, Finn, pero honestamente no me importa- Finn vio como se mordió el labio y indecisa, antes de volver a hablar – Mira, estos días que estado aquí componiendo con Justin, Liam y contigo, me he sentido muy feliz, era como volver al Glee Club y me he dado cuenta que quiero esto. Quiero poder compartir esto con vosotros, girarme mientras canto y veros a como confiáis en mi y que me hagan sentir especial – Finn estuvo a punto de hablar le corto – Lo sé, lo sé, hace apenas cuatro días que los conozco y puede que ahora sea todo muy idílico, pero me he sentido muy bien compartiendo esto con ellos y sé que si tu confías en ellos, deben ser buenas personas a pesar de lo locos que están. ¿Parece una locura? – Dijo indecisa, mientras Finn se rio por su tono.

\- Formar parte de algo especial, ¿no? – Rachel asintió y sonrió como si su secreto hubiera sido descubierto - No, no es una locura, además a veces hay que arriesgarse – Rachel sonrió abiertamente – Pero, Rachel quiero que estés segura antes de decírselo y no vayas a cambiar de opinión.

\- No voy a cambiar de opinión Finn. Estoy segura de esto – Finn asintió con una sonrisa – Lo único que me da miedo, es la discografía y mi represente. No creo que le haga mucha gracia.

Aquella misma noche, Rachel se lo comunico a Liam y Justin quienes estaban realmente emocionados con la idea de Rachel. Desde ese momento, Liam y Justin empezaron a buscar nombres para la banda, pero eran nombres que a Rachel y a Finn no le convencían demasiado. Así que, los jóvenes convocaron una 'reunión especial' para al día siguiente para buscar un nombre decente para la banda.

\- Están muy emocionados – Murmuro Finn cuando le acompañaba hasta el coche antes de irse. Rachel sonrió satisfecha y alegre.

\- Eso he visto, aunque espero escoger otro nombre que "Badulaque"

\- Si y yo. Es que les gusta mucho los Simpson – se rió Finn y Rachel negó con la cabeza antes de reírse tambien. Finn se apoyo contra el coche con sus manos en los bolsillos mientras le miraba.

\- Podríamos llamarlo, New Directions – sugirió Rachel. Finn pareció no desagradarle la idea pero no le acaba de convencer.

\- No está mal, pero quizá deberíamos mirar algo mas nuestro que nos identifique a los cuatro – Rachel asintió, dándole la razón – Creo que nos va a costar mucho mas esto de buscar un nombre decente – Finn asintió sonriendo y por un momento se quedaron mirando a loa ojos notando la tensión que había entre ambos – Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Llámame cuando llegues a casa – murmuro Rachel girándose para meterse en el coche antes de que pudiera hacer algo que no era conveniente. A joven lo vio por el retrovisor como le saludaba para después irse hacia su coche. Como le había dicho Rachel, Finn le llamo cuando llego a su casa y estuvieron un rato mas hablando, aunque más bien tonteando.

Al día siguiente, el día de la reunión fue bastante caótica, no consiguieron elegir un nombre pero acabaron riéndose de los nombres. Liam pretendía que la banda se llamara Finchel &amp; Litin o Finchelintin pero era evidente que seguía sin convencer ni al propio Liam.

-Esta claro que para buscar nombres no somos los mejores – dijo entre risas Rachel. Todos los demás tampoco podían parar de reír con los nombres tan raros que habían dicho.

\- Vale, vamos a ponernos serios – dijo Finn mostrando un poco de seriedad aunque los demás le miraron aunque con una sonrisa - ¿Qué nos define a los cuatro?

\- Musica – respondió rápidamente Rachel.

\- Ohio

\- Que estamos locos – dijo Liam antes de que Rachel volviera a hablar.

\- Vosotros dos, Finn y yo estamos bien.

\- Eso no os lo creéis ni vosotros – contesto Justin.

\- ¿Que os parece Crazy Ohio o Crazy Lima? – Dijo Finn intentando desviar la conversación.

\- O'Music – Dijo Rachel a la vez que Justin.

\- O'Crazy

\- No está mal esos dos – Finn lo apunto en el papel haciendo una lista de posibles nombres aunque seguían algo indecisos sobre el nombre aunque parecia que O'Crazy parecia apuntar mas alto que los demas.

* * *

Rachel sabía que cuando le comentara a Ryder su decisión sobre formar un grupo no iba a estar demasiado contento, y no se equivocaba. Pero una vez que escucho las canciones que habían grabado, juntamente con ellos, supo en seguida que ese grupo podía tener éxito y que tenían talento. Aun así, sabía que posiblemente tendría demasiado complicado lo del disco. Al menos con la discográfica que ahora tenían una entrevista y no se equivoco.

Cuando Rachel entro en la sala junto con Ryder y junto con sus amigos detrás vio la cara de los hombres trajeados y supo que muy complicado.

\- Rachel, te queremos a ti sola, sino no hay disco.

\- Pero, son muy buenos, de verdad. Además quiero hacer esto con ellos.

\- Entonces, lo siento mucho pero no.

\- Espera un momento – Interrumpió Finn en ese instante - ¿Podemos hablar un momento con Rachel? – Los hombres se le quedaron mirando sin entender aunque asintieron. La joven dio unos pasos hacia ellos -Rachel, hazlo tu sola, no renuncies esto por nosotros.

\- Si, tienes mucho talento, te mereces esto – Liam susurro con una sonrisa. Rachel miro a Finn indecisa – No lo hagas por nosotros, somos felices con lo que hagamos – pero Rachel negó con la cabeza.

-Estaremos aquí para lo que sea, podemos seguir ayudándote a componer – Rachel miro a sus amigos y a sus representantes de la discográfica y por último a su representante que le miro con una sonrisa y le susurro un "Haz lo que de dicte el corazón", podría ser estricto y un hombre de negocios, pero tenia ciertos valores que por eso ella siempre le admiraba. Había pocas personas en este mundo que actuaran como él, él siempre le decía eso. Que siempre hiciera lo que sintiera. Era como un padre para ella y en ese momento, lo vio claro.

-Lo siento, pero ya no es por vosotros es por mi – dijo mirando a sus amigos – Quiero estar con ellos, no puedo hacer esto sola, ellos han estado hay ayudándome en la composición y somos un grupo ahora. No podría hacer esto sola. No ahora.

\- Pues lo siento mucho, Rachel, pero…

\- Si escucharan las canciones, quizá…

\- Lo siento pero no – El grupo algo derrotado salió de la reunión bastante decaídos y nada mas salir a la calle la joven mostro su tristeza ante sus amigos.

\- Lo siento – Murmuro Rachel a sus amigos – os prometí algo que no…

\- Ei, no tienes que pedir perdón, han sido ellos quienes no nos han sabido valorar – dijo Liam cogiéndola por los hombros. La joven le miro y sonrio un poco.

\- Además gracias por darnos esta oportunidad de seguir como grupo – Dijo Justin intentando animar a Rachel también– además dudo que estando nosotros solos hubiéramos tenido ni siquiera esta oportunidad, así que no tienes que pedir perdón, somos nosotros quienes te tenemos que dar las gracias – La joven miro a Finn quien estaba mirándoles sonriendo.

\- Tienen razón, Rach – Rachel sonrió ampliamente antes de avanzar hacia ellos e intentar algo torpe dar un abrazo a los tres a la vez, ya que al ser mucho más pequeña que ellos, sus brazos solo pudieron abrazar a uno de ellos. Los tres hombres se rieron por su inútil intento pero se abrazaron a ella. Rachel se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado en su elección.

En ese momento, Ryder que se había quedado un momento hablando con los representantes se unió a ellos.

\- Lo siento, chicos, no he podido convencerlos. De todas maneras, si queréis puedo ir mirando otras discográficas – Los jóvenes se miraron entre si antes de afirmar con la cabeza bastante emocionados – Muy bien, estamos en contacto, no os desaniméis. Nos vemos pronto. ¡Ir buscando un buen nombre, eh! – grito desde la otra punta de la calle

* * *

A pesar de todo, los jóvenes volvieron a Ohio, ya que era donde tenían el local de ensayo y además Finn seguía trabajando, aunque era su última semana ya que se acercaba las vacaciones de verano. A pesar de que tenían suficientes canciones para hacer dos discos, los jóvenes se reunían para tocar o para componer o simplemente para retocar las canciones ya escritas.

Era jueves cuando Rachel se bajo del coche y se fue caminando hacia el local de ensayo. Pero a unos metros vio a los dos amigos que iban hablando distraídamente entre ellos, ella avanzo con cuidado para darles un susto, sin embargo, al escuchar su conversación prefirió meterse en ella.

\- Bueno eso depende de lo que haga Finn por…

-¿Qué pasa con Finn? – Pregunto alegremente, los dos amigos se giraron sorprendidos para verla a ella sonriendo que se borro cuando vio que los dos amigos intercambiaron miradas - ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que no sabemos si podemos decirlo – contesto Justin mirando a Liam.

-¿Decirme que?

\- Le han propuesto a Finn un puesto en Washington como militar jefe o algo así - La decepción se mostro en su rostro de Rachel.

-¡Liam!

-¿Qué? Ella debía saberlo.

\- Pero no debías ser…tu quien se lo dijeras.

\- Y qué más da, se va a enterar ig… – Rachel quien hasta ese momento se había quedado bastante sorprendida interrumpió su discusión entre los dos amigos.

-¿Y ha aceptado?

\- Todavía no, le han dado unos días para pensarlo.

\- Al parecer cobraría un pastón – Tanto Rachel como Justin se le quedo mirando dándole a entender que eso no tenía importancia en ese momento, pero el joven se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho? – Pregunto Rachel en voz alta aunque era mas bien una pregunta para si misma. Los dos amigos se encogieron de hombros.

\- No lo sé, pero no le hizo demasiada ilusión cuando recibió la llamada.

\- Vamos a entrar, no creo que tarde mucho en llegar y quizá se lo preguntas a él- dijo mientras los tres avanzaban hacia el local

* * *

-Lo se señor – Silencio – estaré en Washington el lunes por la mañana. Gracias señor – Cuando Finn se giro vio a los tres mirándole. Liam y Justin parecían incómodos y el rostro de Rachel mostraba dolor y rabia a partes iguales.

\- ¿Así que te vas? Genial – y antes de que Finn pudiera decirle nada, se dio media vuelta, pasando entre los dos amigos se fue corriendo.

\- No, espera Rachel – Nada más salir por la puerta miro a sus amigos que estaban con cara de circunstancias - ¿Se lo habéis dicho?

\- Fue Liam – dijo Justin señalando a Liam, mientras Finn negó con la cabeza, antes de salir corriendo tras Rachel

-Chivato – le dijo Liam a Justin mientras le daba una colleja.

Como la calle apenas estaba transcurrida, fue fácil verla dirigirse a paso rápido hacia su coche. Corrió tras ella, mientras le llamaba por su nombre. No tardo en llegar a su altura y cogerla del brazo para que parara.

-Para, Rachel, para – cuando consiguió pararla, la joven le miro con lagrimas en los ojos – Escúchame.

-No puedo creer que te vayas otra vez – Su voz estaba entrecortada y sin saber porque, la imagen de hace siete años en la estación de tren se le repitió en la cabeza, era como estar en la estación de tren otra vez.

\- No he aceptado el trabajo.

\- Te he oído decir que el lunes iras a Washington, Finn. No me mientas – Intento pasar por su lado pero Finn le freno.

\- Me quieren dar la medalla de honor por eso tengo que ir el lunes a Washington, pero no he aceptado el trabajo, Rachel– Por primera vez, Rachel le miro a los ojos sorprendida intentando procesar lo que le había dicho. No se iba. Finn no se iba. Finn avanzo un paso hacia ella quedando muy cerca de ella.

\- ¿Entonces no vas a trabajas a Washington? – Pregunto como si no se lo creyera y se limpio las lágrimas de su rostro. Finn negó con la cabeza antes de que Rachel hablara de nuevo - ¿Por qué no lo has aceptado? Liam dice que ganarías un sueldo bastante elevado – pregunto titubeante.

Finn bajo la mirada un momento, antes de poner sus manos en su rostro enmarcándoselo besándole. Rachel a pesar de que le sorprendió, no dudo en responder al beso. Un beso que duro una suspiro para los dos, pero una eternidad para los pocos transeúntes que pasaban por la calle quienes no paraban de girarse para mirarles. Cuando les falto el aire, Finn se separo del beso, pego su frente a la suya y susurro.

\- Ya te deje una vez, no pienso volver a hacerlo.


	12. Capitulo 12 - En cualquier lugar del mun

**Hola! Aquí os traigo el capitulo final, aunque todavia queda el epilogo, que ya esta escrito y que lo colgare de aquí unos días. Solo espero que os guste este ultimo capitulo y bueno aquí teneis un capitulo algo largo y de escenas subidas de tono. Asi que espero que lo disfrutéis y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso. **

**_Capitulo 12 – En cualquier lugar del mundo _**

La sonrisa se ilumino en el rostro de Rachel antes de acercarse para besarle con más intensidad mientras llevaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello haciendo que su cuerpo quedara más pegado al suyo. Sus lenguas jugaron entre ellas durante un buen rato, tanto que perdieron la noción del tiempo.

\- Menudo espectáculo estáis formando – La voz mostraba un toque de diversión seguido de una risa.

-Tio, ¿Pero qué haces? Eres un corta rollos. Están en plena reconciliación – Rachel y Finn se separaron para mirarlos a los dos amigos que estaban a escasos metros de ellos.

Los ojos de Finn viraron al cielo con cierta incredulidad y negó con la cabeza. La pareja giro sus rostros para verlos como empezaban a discutir como una pareja de ancianos. Rachel y Finn se miraron y no pudieron resistir una risita antes de que Rachel escondiera su cara en la camisa de Finn.

\- Chicos – Finn llamo la atención de sus dos amigos aun abrazando a Rachel por los hombros - ¿Vamos a ensayar?

\- Nosotros estábamos preparados para ensayar, pero como no habéis podido esperar para daros un magreo pues claro… – Dijo Liam mientras caminaban de vuelta al local.

\- ¿Entonces no te vas, no? – Pregunto Justin intentando cambiar de tema. Finn negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

\- Una nueva norma para el grupo. Nada de besitos y de magreos mientras ensayamos – dijo Liam señalando a la pareja.

\- Oye, eso es injusto porque yo no os prohíbo a vosotros pelearos como una pareja de ancianos durante los ensayos – Liam le miro con la boca abierta incrédulo antes de intentar rebatirla. Rachel puso su sonrisa de superioridad antes de girarse y meterse en el local de ensayo.

Una vez dentro, cada uno fue a sus instrumentos para afinarlos y prepararse, Rachel se acerco a una de las mesas dejando su bolso, no sin antes mirar su móvil. En él vio que había una llamada de Ryder. Así que, aprovecho que sus amigos estaban aun preparándose para llamar a su representante.

-Hola – Respondió Rachel mientras se lo imaginaba recostándose en su silla, Ryder le contesto entusiasmado antes de darle una noticia. Rachel miro a sus compañeros y empezó a hacer señales con las manos - ¿Cuándo? – Pregunto con tal entusiasmo que sus amigos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos. Ella les miro ilusionada y ellos se miraron con confusión pero dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo para acercarse hacia ella – Perfecto, allí estaremos.

\- ¡Ryder nos… nos ha conseguido una entrevista con… con otra discográfica… mañana! – Sus palabras se entrecortaban de la emoción mientras sus amigos le miraban ilusionados.

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunto emocionado Liam. Rachel asintió antes de que empezaran a planear todo.

Ya que Finn tenía que ir a trabajar aquella tarde, decidieron ir a Nueva York al día siguiente muy temprano. Dejaron el ensayo a medias y cada uno de ellos se fueron a sus casas para preparar la maleta, sobretodo Finn que tenía poco tiempo para ponerlo todo en orden. Además, el joven tuvo que hablar con el director de la academia conforme faltaría al día siguiente. Pero al ser el ultimo día y no se iban hacer clases normales, el director no se lo tuvo muy en cuenta y solo le deseo mucha suerte. Así que a las 5 de la mañana del viernes, los 4 estaban en el aeropuerto nerviosos, aunque no muy habladores pero ilusionados.

* * *

Llegaron a Nueva York muy nerviosos, se fueron a desayunar antes ir a la entrevista, aunque Rachel no podía comer de lo nerviosa que estaba mientras que Liam no paraba de comer. Eran las diez de la mañana cuando estaban en la puerta de la discográfica nerviosos junto a Ryder. Según Ryder esta vez tenían más posibilidades de que pudieran conseguirlo, ya que esa discográfica estaba buscando una banda para promocionar. En menos de media hora, los cuatro se sentaron enfrente de un hombre, llamado Brad y una mujer, llamada Ann, que eran muy amables y quienes entablaron conversación con ellos antes de empezar con los temas más serios.

\- Así que tú eres Rachel Berry, ¿verdad? La actriz de Funny Girl – Murmuro la mujer joven mientras Rachel asintió emocionada al ser reconocida pero también muy nerviosa – fui a ver el musical. Impresionante, me gusto muchísimo y tienes una voz muy bonita y con mucho potencial.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo sintiendo como se ponía algo roja.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – le dijo a Rachel antes de dirigirse a los chicos - Sin ofenderos a vosotros, chicos – los chicos asintieron antes de que la mujer empezara a preguntar - ¿Pero porque elegiste querer estar una banda en vez de explotar tu carrera en solitario sabiendo que podrías arrasar solo con tu voz? – Rachel miro a la mujer antes de mirar a sus amigos y volver a mirar a las dos personas que tenía enfrente y sonreír.

\- Honestamente esa fue mi primera opción: sacar un disco en solitario. Pero después cuando empecé a componer, ellos me ayudaron mucho en todo y me di cuenta que yo no estaría aquí sin ellos, no habría compuesto la mayoría de canciones sin ellos. Yo pongo la voz, pero ellos ponen una parte muy importante también de la música como es la melodía de las canciones y sin músicos tan buenos como ellos, yo no estaría aquí y no tendría canciones que cantar – La mujer sonrió abiertamente y miro a su compañero quien asintió con la cabeza mientras apuntaban en un papel.

\- ¿Y vosotros chicos, porque queréis sacar este disco?

\- Amamos la música, como Rachel. Eso es todo. Es nuestra vida – dijo Liam. Finn y Justin asintieron y quizá pensaron en decir algo más pero básicamente eso era todo. Cuando Finn pensaba en añadir algo más para convencerles, la mujer hablo.

\- Perfecto – cogió el disco que tenía en frente - Vamos a escucharos un poco, ya sabemos cómo canta Rachel pero queremos escucharos a todos juntos – se levanto y puso el cd en una minicadena que tenían en la sala mientras cogía el mando a distancia.

La primera canción que sonó era la balada "Nothing" donde se escuchaba la voz de Rachel y los toques de la guitarra y el piano tocado por Liam. La mujer murmuro un par de veces "Precioso" mientras lo escuchaba cosa que hizo sonreír a los componentes del grupo. Fueron pasando una por una las canciones mientras que daban pequeñas apreciaciones sobre las canciones y parecía que les iba gustando bastante.

\- Me gusta, tenéis un sonido muy bonito todos juntos. Además canciones con ritmo y baladas preciosas ¿Qué opinas, Brad? – le pregunto al hombre

\- A mi también me gusta – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa – Así que como banda supongo que tendréis un nombre ¿Cómo os llamáis?

\- Bueno estamos decidiendo nombres pero habíamos pensado en llamarnos O'Crazy

\- ¿Por qué O'Crazy?

\- O de Ohio, porque es nuestra ciudad y Crazy porque así estamos nosotros. Locos – dijo Liam haciendo reír a la mujer.

\- Me gusta. Me gusta la gente loca – dijo haciendo reír a todos.

\- ¿Entonces, Ann y Brad, que opináis? ¿Les dais esta oportunidad? – Dijo Ryder interviniendo por primera vez. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

\- Bueno tenemos que discutir algunas cosas pero yo creo que sí.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, de verdad. Aunque no será oficial hasta que firmemos el contrato que esperemos que sea muy pronto pero si todo sale bien, si – sin pensárselo, Rachel se levanto y acabo abrazando a los productores que se rieron al ver la efusividad de la joven.

Ryder se quedo con ellos un poco mas mientras discutía los términos del contrato y después lo hablaría con los jóvenes para ver si estaban de acuerdo. Los jóvenes se fueron a celebrarlo pasando el día por Nueva York y empezando a dar ideas sobre los cambios de las canciones y otros retoques. Finalmente, Ryder les llamo por la tarde para quedar un momento con ellos y así explicarles las bases del contrato con detenimiento, ya que ellos apenas entendían muchas de las cosas legales que se explicaban en el contrato. Ryder les dijo que a comparación de otros contratos, este estaba bastante bien y como ellos confiaban en él, asi que no dudaron en aceptar el contrato.

* * *

Tras la reunión con Ryder, se fueron a cenar unas pizzas en casa de Rachel y brindar por ese nuevo disco. Se estuvieron hasta tarde jugando y hablando, hasta que los amigos decidieron que era momento de irse. Rachel se levanto confusa ya que en su casa podían dormir todos perfectamente.

-No, gracias pero no. Ya hemos avisado a un amigo, no queremos escuchar ruidos desagradables – Liam levanto las cejas mirando a la pareja. Rachel los miro con mala cara antes de volver a hablar.

\- De verdad, os podéis quedar, uno puede dormir en la cama arriba y otro en el sofá cama - insistió la joven. Pero no pareció convencer a los amigos.

\- ¿Y Finn donde duerme? – pregunto con retintín Liam, ya que Rachel había contando con que evidentemente Finn dormiría con ella.

\- Yo duermo en la cama de la gata – dijo de broma Finn haciendo reír a todos señalando la pequeña camita que tenia la gata, aunque la gata normalmente prefería dormir o con Rachel o en la otra habitación.

\- Gracias, Rach, pero mejor será que os dejemos solos, tenéis mucho tiempo que recuperar – dijo Justin guiñándoles un ojo – nos vemos mañana, pareja – murmuro antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta y salir del apartamento.

Rachel les siguió con la mirada antes de girarse y ver como Finn se había sentado de nuevo en el sofá mirándole con una sonrisa. La joven le mira sonriendo antes de empezar a caminar hacia él cuando el sonido en la puerta suena de nuevo. La joven frunce el ceño y se gira para abrir la puerta.

\- Ah, recordad en utilizar preservativos que no queremos tener un niño antes de… - La puerta se les cerro en sus narices de los dos amigos, ya que Rachel no quería escuchar nada mas de sus dos amigos.

Los escucho reírse al otro lado de la puerta mientras se iban. Se giro hasta Finn que seguía en el sofá mirándole divertido. La joven los señalo con el dedo mientras se dirigía a sentarse al lado de Finn.

\- ¿Así van estar siempre?

\- Me temo que si – Finn vio como la joven suspiro y aquello le hizo sonreír. Aunque Rachel no pudo evitar acabar sonriendo mientras se sentaba en el sofá poniéndose cómoda cruzando sus piernas en forma de indio. En parte, Rachel agradecía que sus amigos les dejaran solos ya que tenían algunas cosas que hablar. Desde el beso todo había sido tan frenético que no habían tenido tiempo de hablar de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Finn cuando ya estaba sentada a su lado y levanto su mano acariciándole su rostro.

\- Estoy muy bien, estoy muy feliz – se mordió el labio mirándole - ¿Y tu como estas? – pregunto a ella.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien – confeso Finn.

\- Me alegro… Con todo esto del disco no nos ha dado tiempo a hablar – Finn frunció el ceño – lo del beso – Finn asintió acomodándose mejor en el sofá para mirarle, mientras le cogió una de sus manos.

\- Sigo pensando lo mismo que ayer Rachel – la joven asintió mirando sus manos unidas.

-Lo se, pero ¿Esto significa que…? – señalo a ella y a él con indecisión. No quería malinterpretar nada y dar por sentado algo que no era.

\- Si, estamos juntos, soy tu novio, si quieres claro – Rachel se abalanzo dándole un beso y después un abrazo.

\- Por supuesto que si, es lo que llevo soñando desde hace tanto tiempo – le susurro contra su oreja, pero antes de separarse, mirarle y preguntarle - ¿pero tú estás bien? ¿No estarás mal?

\- Estoy mucho mejor, quiero estar contigo.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

\- Nunca he cambiado de opinión. Sabía que íbamos a estar juntos de nuevo, aunque tuviera que ir a buscarte _a cualquier lugar del mundo_ con tal de que estuviésemos juntos - Rachel le miro y Finn vio que algo le rondaba por la cabeza - ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no te quedarte conmigo hace seis años? – Finn asintió dándose cuenta que aquello todavía dolía – ¿Por qué no te viniste conmigo?

\- Yo tenía que dejarte ir. No podía retenerte en Ohio o en Georgia, no podía permitir que te quedaras por mí. Tus sueños estaban por encima de mí – Rachel negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso no es verdad, nada está por encima de ti. Además no me has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿Por qué no viniste conmigo? – Finn suspiro echando la cabeza para atrás antes de hablar.

\- Puede que me equivocara, Rach. Quizá ha sido una de las decisiones mas difíciles que he tenido que tomar en toda mi vida – Rachel le miro a los ojos viendo la duda en ellos – Pero eso no significaba que no te quisiera. O que no quisiera casarme contigo, pero decidí rendir a mi padre. Era algo que necesitaba hacer. Equivocado o no, fue lo que hice y no puedo cambiarlo. Y – hizo una pausa y Rachel vio en su rostro algo de dolor contenido - creo que ya he pagado suficiente por ello.

\- Lo siento por sacar el tema – murmuro Rachel – soy consciente que debió ser duro para ti. Lo sé – llevo sus manos a su rostro enmarcándosela y acariciándole – Ahora tenemos una oportunidad de volver a intentarlo.

\- Me encantaría – Finn se acerco a ella con una sonrisa antes de que Rachel le frenara antes de darle el beso.

\- Solo quiero estar segura de que no te vas a arrepentir mañana por la mañana – le pregunto asegurándose de que todo está bien.

\- No puedo borrar mi pasado, Rachel, no puedo borrar todo lo que paso con Daisy, y tienes que entender que eso siempre va estar ahí y puede que tenga días algo malos por eso, pero no puedo vivir en él toda mi vida. He vivido unos meses difíciles, pero lo que estoy seguro ahora mismo es que quiero estar contigo – Rachel sonrió satisfecha y esta vez fue ella quien se acerco besándole.

Sus labios se juntaron como si fueran un imán, las bocas se unieron un beso suave y dulce. Rápidamente las manos fueron al cuerpo del otro, acariciándose y tocándose. Esa necesidad imperiosa de sentir al otro más cerca que nunca. No más dudas, no más arrepentimientos.

Se fueron recostándose en el sofá mientras seguían besándose estirados en el sofá, él encima de ella. El beso seguía siendo suave, tierno y tan dulce. De repente, el beso se transformo en uno lleno de pasión y de puro deseo. Rachel sintió las caderas de Finn moviéndose contra ella y la joven envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas haciendo que su centro tapado por sus vaqueros fuera golpeado el bulto de su erección haciendo que Rachel sintiera su entrepierna mojada.

Finn fue bajando los besos por su cuello, dando mordisquitos mientras que sus manos se metían debajo de la camisa acariciando su estomago hasta sus pechos que los acaricio por encima del sujetador. No tardo en levantarla hasta quitársela. El joven paso la lengua por sus pechos por encima del sujetador. Levanto la mirada para ver a la joven suspirar con los ojos cerrados, mientras las pequeñas manos se clavaban en sus hombros a través de su camisa a cuadros.

Finn bajo aun mas por su estomago besando y lamiéndolo que se encogía cada vez que le daba un beso o lo lamia. Beso a beso fue descendiendo hacia la cintura de su pantalón.

\- Si no recuerdo mal – le paso la lengua por su ombligo – te debía – le beso por encima de la cintura – algo – beso por debajo del ombligo mientras que sus manos ya estaban desabrochando sus vaqueros - ¿Verdad? – cuando sus dedos empezaban a bajárselos pasando sus vaqueros por sus muslos.

\- Pensé que no te acordarías – murmuro cuando levanto sus piernas para facilitarle que le quitara los pantalones.

\- Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas – la miro como estaba sentada con unas braguitas negras y su sujetador de encaje - Eres tan jodidamente hermosa – le levanto una pierna y empezó besándole la pantorrillas, subiendo por sus muslos, pasando la lengua por todo ella y cuando se canso, llevo su lengua a su otra pierna.

\- Finn – gimió viéndole sus ojos de deseo. Él solo sonrió antes de llevar sus dedos a su cintura. Empezándole a bajar la ropa interior, hasta quitársela y tirarla hacia al otro lado del comedor. El joven la hizo sentarse en el sofá un momento para llevar sus manos por detrás para desabrochar su sujetador y después le puso una mano en el torso para que volviera a estirase.

El joven se arrodillo delante de ella, mientras que la joven cerraba las piernas en un intento de frenar el deseo que sentía. Finn llevo sus manos a sus muslos e hizo que abriera las piernas completamente, una pierna apoyada en el respaldo del sofá y la otra cayera hacia el suelo. Finn repaso la mirada desde su rostro con su pelo revuelto que caía por su cara y parte estaba esparcido por el sofá, sus ojos que lo miraban con una mirada oscura por la pasión, su boca entre abierta mientras se mordió el labio, a sus pechos pequeños que subían y bajaban por su respiración con sus pezones oscuros completamente duros, hasta fijar su mirada en su centro brillante por la excitación.

Rachel vio su mirada, completamente llena de deseo y eso le hizo sentir más excitada aun. Casi sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo el joven paso sus dedos por sus pliegues, hecho que le hizo arquear la espalda del sofá. Finn sonrió por su reacción y volvió a hacerlo un par de veces más mientras sus dedos se mojaban completamente de sus flujos.

\- Estas tan mojada, cielo - Llevo sus dedos a su clítoris donde empezó a acariciándolo suavemente haciendo que Rachel gimiera y levantara las caderas buscando mas su roce.

Finn volvió a bajar sus dedos hasta llevarlos hasta su entrada y adentrar dos de ellos en su interior. Los gemidos de Rachel acompañaron los dedos de Finn entrando y saliendo de ella mientras que la joven movía sus caderas contra ellos. Los gemidos inundaron su apartamento. Cerró los ojos mientras se agarraba fuertemente al sofá, mientras gemía por los dedos entrando y saliendo de ella. Por un momento, Finn con su mano libre fue hacia uno de sus pechos, jugó con él entre sus dedos antes de bajar su rostro chupando el pezón duro llevándoselo a su boca, mientras sus dedos seguían trabajando allá bajo.

Y antes de que pudiera detenerse, Finn quito sus dedos se volvió para atrás mirándole. La abrió con sus dedos llevando su cuerpo hacia delante y acariciando la nariz justo en su centro. Ella sintió las cosquillas de tener el suave aliento en su centro pero era tan excitante y tan placentero que la hizo gemir.

\- Hueles tan bien - susurró Finn mirando su rostro, y suavemente pasó la lengua por el centro empapado.

Le lamió de abajo hacia arriba soltando pequeños gemidos y repitió la acción varias veces mientras su lengua se llenaba de su dulce sabor. Comenzó a explorar más con su lengua, lamiendo sus pliegues suaves y con la ayuda de sus dedos, la abrió ampliamente llevando su lengua a su clítoris y empezó a rodearlo.

Rachel grito cuando enterró su rostro en ella antes de volver a deslizar de nuevo sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella. Una vez dentro, Finn retorció sus dedos dentro de ella haciéndola gritar aun mas. Su boca trabajaba aun en su clítoris, lamiendo y chupando mientras sus dedos seguian entrando y saliendo de ella.

Finn siguió atacando su clítoris hinchado con su lengua lamiendo y rodeándolo pero con mucha más intensidad. Por un momento saco sus dedos de su interior y los chupo antes de volver a enterrarlos profundamente en su interior y moverlos aun más y más profundo y más rápido. Entre sus dedos y su boca, Rachel estaba siendo devorada completamente por Finn.

\- Amo tu sabor – murmuro Finn antes de que volviera a adentrar su lengua en ella.

Y eso fue el límite para Rachel quien se convulsiono contra la boca de Finn mientras gemía y gritaba su nombre, apretando sus muslos contra la cabeza de Finn. Aun así, el joven siguió lamiéndole hasta que pareció que la joven le reclamo con la mano para que subiera para arriba. Le cogió de su pelo y le obligo a subir a su boca. Por un momento se quedaron besándose antes de que Finn se separo de ella y la cogió en brazos con un brazo bajo sus rodillas y otra bajo su espalda y la llevo para arriba hacia la habitación. Rachel agradeció enormemente ese detalle ya que no estaba segura si se podría mantenerse de pie. Su cuerpo todavía se estremeció cuando la dejo tumbada en la cama.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunto a Rachel cuando se tumbó encima de ella besándole el rostro. La joven asintió con una sonrisa grandiosa antes de que él le volviera a besar. Un beso lento y amorosamente – Eres tan hermosa cuando te acabas de correr – murmuro contra sus labios. La joven rodeo sus piernas contra sus caderas cubiertas por sus vaqueros, ya que él todavía estaba completamente vestido. La joven bajo una mano por su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna donde le dio un suave apretón haciendo que el joven gimiera por su contacto.

\- Finn te necesito dentro de mí – susurro, cuando con solo una mano intento deshacerle el botón de los vaqueros. Para Finn era lo que necesitaba para despojarse de su ropa, se separo de ella, se puso de rodillas se quito su camisa, mientras Rachel se sentó enfrente de él y le bajo la cremallera del vaquero y Finn finalmente se los quito, quedándose desnudo. Rachel llevo sus manos a su rostro besándole de nuevo, sus cuerpos rozándose uno con el otro. Rachel lo sintió contra sus caderas y se apretó contra él y sus intimidades se chocaron provocando una corriente eléctrica entre ellos.

De repente, Rachel le empujo por sus pectorales y Finn se quedo sin entender a que se debía aquello, hasta que Rachel le susurro 'Déjame a mi'. Le obligo a tumbarse, poniéndose encima con sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y busco su boca con ansiedad, antes de pasar sus manos por su cuerpo, viendo como sus ojos brillaban por la excitación. Sin apartar su vista de ellos, Rachel rodeo su mano a su pene, acariciándole de arriba abajo antes de que la joven la dirigiera hacia su entrada. Contuvo la respiración mientras empezó a descender dejando entrar en ella, sintiendo esa conexión tan poderosa. Mientras que la electricidad se concentro en el punto de unión mientras los dos gritaron.

-Oh, cariño, estas tan húmeda – Rachel continuo mirándole a los ojos hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de ella. Cerró los ojos un instante, antes de gemir de nuevo. Abrió sus ojos y se agacho para besar su pecho un par de veces y su cuello, antes de volver a incorporándose de nuevo, apoyándose las manos en su pecho. Elevo sus caderas empezando a moverse encima de él. Apretó sus puños contra su pecho clavándole las uñas cuando volvió a bajar de nuevo. Los gemidos de ambos se sincronizaron mientras la joven empezaba moverse mas y mas rápido.

Las manos de Finn que hasta ese momento estaban en sus caderas guiando las caderas de Rachel, subieron a sus pechos amasándolo apretándole antes de bajar una de sus manos hacia sus nalgas. Al mismo tiempo, Finn elevo sus caderas para encontrarse con la suya.

Rachel conocía demasiado bien a Finn y sabía que no iba durar demasiado y por su parte ella también estaba en el límite, sus movimientos se hicieron mas y mas rápidos mientras sus respiraciones y los gritos muchos más intensos. La mano de Finn bajo de su pecho por todo su cuerpo hasta la unión de sus cuerpos y empezó a acariciarlo en círculos. Finn noto como se apretó a su alrededor fuertemente, mientras que sus gemidos y gritos guturales salieran de la boca de Rachel. Su pelo le tapo la cara hecho que hizo que el joven le apartara el pelo de su cara para verle mejor mientras seguía gritando.

Y esto fue lo último para que Finn llegara a su límite gimiendo debajo de ella con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta gimiendo. La joven se dejo caer escondiendo su rostro en su cuello escuchando como su respiración frenética contra su oreja. Rachel reanudo sus movimientos de caderas un poco más calmadamente. Cuando Finn abrió los ojos, la joven le beso jadeante contra sus labios. Sus cuerpos todavía se frotaban entre sí, despacio solo disfrutando el momento. Finn se separo del beso y froto su nariz contra la suya empezando a susurrar.

-Te quiero – Rachel se estremeció antes de besarle nuevo, y sonrió.

\- Te quiero, Finn.

* * *

Casi veinte minutos más tarde, la pareja se metía otra vez en la cama tras haberse dado una ducha juntos. Finn no dudó en abrazarla sus hombros permitiendo que la joven se apoyara contra su pecho.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Rachel levantando la cabeza para mirarle, mientras que el joven sonrió y beso su frente en respuesta.

\- Muy bien, preciosa – La joven se rio justo cuando la gata, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido alejada de la cama al ver tanto ajetreo, subió de un salto y se puso entre los pies de ambos que estaban entrelazados.

\- ¿Te ha gustado el espectáculo, Barbra? – le pregunto Rachel a su gata haciendo reír a Finn. La gata maulló y los dos se volvieron a reír.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto a Rachel mientras le apartaba el pelo de su rostro.

\- Perfecta. Hacía años que no estaba tan bien – El joven sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la nariz mientras le empezaba a acariciar sus brazos. Finn giro su rostro un instante mirando hacia la habitación.

\- Rach, esas son mis baquetas ¿verdad? – pregunto aunque sabia la respuesta. Las había visto cuando le enseño la casa el primer día, pero nunca se lo había preguntado. Rachel levanto un momento la vista y sonrió antes de asentir.

-Se las pedí a tu madre cuando desapareciste. Necesitaba tener algo tuyo – le confesó finalmente - ¿Te molesta?

\- No. Por supuesto que no – Dijo mientras le seguía acariciando.

Rachel por su parte centro la mirada en su habitación mientras pensaba en cómo habían cambiado las cosas, desde hacía un año. Finn estaba de vuelta y estaban juntos de nuevo. Su carrera iba mejor que nunca, iban a sacar un disco. Y eso le recordó una conversación que tuvo hace un tiempo con Ryder, en el que le comunico que si iba a sacar un disco, seguramente tendría que mudarse a Los Ángeles porque los estudios de grabaciones estaban principalmente allí. No supo porque eso le vino a la cabeza pero recordaba cuando se lo comunico y que le dio pánico mudarse de nuevo. Ahora todo era distinto, simplemente porque sabía sus amigos estarían con ella y sobretodo, Finn estaría con ella.

\- Finn estoy pensando en que si sale bien lo del disco puede que nos tengamos que mudar a los Ángeles. Según me dijo Ryder muchos de los estudios están allí.

\- Me gusta los Ángeles – susurro Finn.

\- ¿No te importa tener que mudarte? – Finn negó con la cabeza.

\- Me da igual si es los Ángeles, Londres, Hong Kong, La Antártida con los pingüinos, Europa o _en cualquier lugar del mundo._ No me importa… solo si tú estás conmigo – Rachel sonrió antes de besarle profundamente.


	13. Epilogo

**_¡Hola! Bueno aquí el epilogo de este Fic. Espero que os guste. Quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que han dedicado un ratito a leer este fic y que he disfrutado tantísimo escribiéndolo y en especial a Sandra y a Raquii, quienes me han estado apoyando capitulo tras capitulo. Y muchísimas gracias a mrsarfeith por tu rewier! :)_**

**_EDITO: Tras pensarlo he decidido hacer una segunda parte de este fic se llama "i'll forever yours". Si queréis leerlo, lo podréis encontrarlo en mi lista de Fics en mi perfil (os dejaría el enlace pero no me deja ponerlo) _**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS._**

**_Epílogo_**

Respiraba profundamente haciendo una y otra vez los ejercicios de relajación alternándolos con los ejercicios de la voz. El sonido de alguien golpear la puerta le hizo soltar un gruñido, pero aun así grito un "A_delante_".

\- ¡Hola! – La voz de Finn retumbo en el camerino de Rachel mientras se adentraba en el él y se acercaba a ella. A pesar de la interrupción la joven sonrió abiertamente.

Rachel no compartía camerino, ya que sus rituales para tranquilizarse y para calentar la voz podrían ser molestos y además necesitaba esos momentos de soledad. Finn nunca cuestiono esa decisión. Para Finn no tenía demasiada importancia ya que lo importante es que fuera de los escenarios seguían siendo la misma pareja enamorada de siempre. El joven compartía el camerino con los otros chicos de la banda y era realmente divertido estar con ellos durante esos momentos previos.

Finn se acerco a ella abrazándole por detrás y le dio un beso en el cuello.

– ¿Nerviosa? – pregunto contra su oreja.

\- Mucho, a pesar de llevar mas de 20 conciertos no se quita este sentimiento de poder fallar o desafinar o que me caiga o…

\- Shhh, lo vas a hacer genial, como siempre. Además, estamos en Ohio. Lo vas hacer perfecto – Como siempre Finn era un experto en calmar los nervios de Rachel y esa visita que siempre hacia antes de empezar era básicamente para eso, para calmarle a ella.

\- Gracias, amor – Murmuro dejándose besar por él. Rachel le miro a través del espejo y vio que Finn estaba también estaba muy nervioso - ¿Y tu porque estas tan nervioso? Normalmente estas muy tranquilo – No era muy habitual en él mostrar ese nerviosismo, él solía ser el tranquilo del grupo. Llevaba sus nervios por dentro y tranquilizaba a todos. Quizá por eso, a Rachel le extraño su nerviosismo.

\- No sé, no sé… - repitió titubeante - quizá el hecho de que han venido todos a vernos – La cara de Rachel se ilumino al completo.

\- ¿Todos? ¿De verdad? – se giro completamente ilusionada.

\- Al ser sábado, todos han podido venir a Ohio al concierto – Le respondió Finn mostrando su sonrisa.

-Chicos, estoy entrando, ¿Estáis disponibles? - En ese momento, Liam apareció en la puerta, con una mano en los ojos tapandoselos y en otra llevaba un ramos de flores. Rachel nego con la cabeza antes de quitarle las manos de los ojos.

\- Deja de hacer el tonto, Liam.

\- Si, claro, que sepáis que todavía tengo las imágenes clavadas en mi mente - dijo dándose golpes en la cabeza.

\- No viste nada - Respondió Finn malhumorado de que hubiera vuelto a sacar el tema.

\- Si ver nada, te refieres a ti con los calzoncillos en las rodillas y a Rachel... - La joven suspiro y le interrumpió.

\- ¿Que quieres Liam? - Le interrumpió Rachel evitando así que siguiera hablando del desliz que habían tenido en uno de los camerinos la semana pasada cuandoe Liam y Justin les habían interrumpido. Desde entonces había sido una constante de burlas y risas por parte de sus amigos a la pareja.

\- Daros estas flores. Son de Mark y Tony - Rachel cogió el ramo de flores de sus amigos donde en la tarjeta les deseaba mucha suerte en ese concierto.

En ese momento un técnico de la Tour les dijo que quedaban 15 minutos y tenían que empezar a subir al escenario. Liam desapareció del camerino antes de que la joven levantara la mirada a Finn nerviosa.

\- Recuerda, Rach, eres una gran estrella – dijo Finn antes de inclinar su rostro para darle un beso antes de susurrar un: - Mucha mierda/Break a Leg

\- ¡Te quiero! – le respondió Rachel, ya que se había convertido en una tradición para ellos.

* * *

\- Estamos encantados de poder estar aquí, en Ohio, en nuestra ciudad cantando para vosotros, es como un sueño para mí – la multitud vitoreo y sonrió mientras intento mirar a la parte sus amigos y padres tenían los asientos reservados – todos nuestros amigos y mis padres … Los quiero mucho – señalo hacia ellos y los saludo. Aunque no podía ver demasiado si sabia donde estaban los asientos reservados para ellos así, simplemente miro para esa dirección.

Estaban en mitad del concierto, cuando Rachel se disponía a cantar otra de las canciones pero como era habitual en ella siempre paraba en medio del concierto para interactuar algo con el público. Rachel en esta ocasión lo dedico a sus amigos y familia y ahora algo más tranquila empezó a presentar la próxima canción.

-Y ahora una de mis can…

Justo en ese instante, las luces se apagaron y Rachel se giro intentado averiguar qué estaba pasando. No podía haber un error técnico, justo aquí en Ohio. Sintió el pánico en la garganta, Rachel se dirigió una la multitud, intentando calmar a la gente, pero más que nada a sí misma.

-Bueno, al parecer tenemos algunos problemas. No creo que…- Unas notas empezaron a sonar interrumpiéndola y Rachel miro hacia atrás para ver a sus compañeros, pero no estaban, ni Finn, ni Liam, ni Justin.

La música seguía sonando y Rachel se quedo sin habla al reconocerla mientras la gente algo asombrada escuchaba y gritaba. Quizá el público no sabía que canción era, pero ella sí, la conocía de sobras, sobretodo su significado. Busco la mirada que alguien le diera una respuesta. No podía ser lo que ella estaba pensado y de repente, una voz le siguió, una voz que conocía tan bien.

_Each Time The Wind Blows  
I Hear Your Voice So  
I Call Your Name . . .  
Whispers At Morning  
Our Love Is Dawning  
Heaven's Glad You Came . . ._

Rachel estaba en medio del escenario completamente sorprendida mirando hacia su izquierda donde Finn entraba cantando con un micro en la mano. Rachel estaba paralizada llevando su mano hacia su boca. El público gritaba de ver a Finn cantar, hecho que era tan poco habitual para ellos.

_You Know How I Feel  
_

Desde una parte de las gradas, donde estaban sus amigos, se miraban inquietos sin saber que estaba pasando.

_This Thing Can't Go Wrong_

-¡Oh, dios mío! – Empezó a chillar Kurt, sus amigos le miraron sin entender nada, miro a Mercedes que estaba a su lado - ¿No te acuerdas de lo que nos contó Rachel?

_I'm So Proud To Say_

\- ¡Oh, dios! – Murmuro la joven cuando se dio cuenta – ¿Es lo que creo que es? – le pregunto a Kurt.

_I Love You_

\- ¿Pero nos vais a contar que pasa? – pregunto exasperado Puck al ver que los dos amigos no decían nada.

_Your Love's Got Me High_

\- Esa fue la canción…. Esa canción… se la canto… cuando le pidió matrimonio en el instituto – dijo visiblemente emocionado mientras que todos empezaron a entender lo que estaba pasando. Muy pocos sabían los detalles de su primera pedida de mano, solo Kurt y Mercedes.

_I Long To Get By_

-Perfecto, ahora voy a tener que aguantar un momento empalagoso de Finchel ¡Ouch! – Quinn con una media sonrisa le dio un codazo en las costillas.

_This Time Is Forever_

\- Como si tu no hicieras cosas así de cursis – se escucho unas risitas, mientras siguieron mirando como la pareja en el escenario cantaba.

_Love Is The Answer_

En el escenario, la joven quien ya se habia recuperado de su estado de shock inicial canto la parte de la canción que una vez canto hace ya casi 10 años, mientras la gente gritaba.

_Rachel: I Hear Your Voice Now  
You Are My Choice Now  
The Love You Bring  
Heaven's In My Heart  
At Your Call_

Finn le miraba embelesado mientras la cantaba. Se miraban a los ojos mientras cantaban mientras la joven intentaba adivinar lo que estaba pasando, aunque secretamente ella lo sabia.

_I Hear Harps,  
And Angels Sing  
You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I Can't Live My Life  
Without You _

_Finn: I Just Can't Hold On  
Rachel: I Feel We Belong  
Finn: My Life Ain't Worth Living  
If I Can't Be With You_

\- Yo solo pido una cosa – Grito Quinn a sus amigos, sobretodo a Puck que estaba a su lado – Por favor, que alguien me lleve esta vez no quiero ser otra vez la persona que arruine otra vez su boda – Puck se río mientras le dijo que él la llevaría.

_Both: I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me Just What  
Will I Do  
I Just Can't Stop  
Loving You_

Siguieron cantando hasta que las notas finales dieron por finalizada la canción y Rachel visiblemente emocionada, se abalanzo sobre él. El joven solo abrazo mas fuerte sin importan que estaban delante a 20.000 personas y entre ellos sus padres y amigos.

\- ¿Esto es que lo que creo que es? – Susurro contra su oreja Rachel. Finn se separo de ella mirándole a los ojos y asintió.

\- ¿Hace falta que me arrodille delante de todos y…? – Rachel negó con la cabeza entendiendo lo que quería decir, no era un anuncio público, era un anuncio para ellos dos. Lo cierto es que se habían olvidado del publico y hablaban ellos dos como si estuvieran solos y no tuvieran unos micros en sus manos. Podría considerarse como una falta de respecto, pero el publico lo encontró hermoso.

\- Si, Finn, me casare contigo – Volvió a susurrar contra sus labios antes de besarle. Le dijo antes de besarle delante de todo el público que estaban desconcertado pero vitoreando el beso. Las lagrimas de ambos se juntaron en su boca.

Lo cierto, es que Finn había querido eso, no quería un anuncio público, más bien era un anuncio privado entre ella y él, ya que apenas nadie sabia lo que significa esa canción, solo ellos dos lo sabían y su circulo mas cercano. No hacia falta que se pusiera de rodillas. Esa canción era como hacerle la pregunta: "Rachel Berry ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?" Los dos lo sabian. Para el público y para la prensa, quienes seguían su historia de amor desde que empezaron a ser conocidos, era simplemente una demostración preciosa de amor. Para ellos dos era un código secreto de una pedida de mano. Rachel se limpio las lagrimas antes de enfrentarse al público y con una mano cogida a la Finn mientras le daba las gracias por ese hermoso detalle intentando contener las lagrimas y en un instante casi sin darse cuenta, Finn le había puesto el anillo en su dedo corazón.

Cuando se separaron para seguir con el concierto, Rachel aun estaba visiblemente nerviosa y temblorosa por la ese momento. Aun así, Rachel anuncio la próxima canción se giro un momento para coger el soporte del micrófono aunque era un momento para poder serenarse y poder controlar sus nervios y también aprovecho ese momento para mirar su anillo. El mismo anillo de hace 10 años. El mismo anillo. Rachel miro hacia la batería donde se acaba de sentar Finn, muy emocionado, con lagrimas en los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron aun visiblemente emocionados. Ella beso su anillo, mirándole, susurrándole unas palabras que solo Finn leyó de sus labios.

\- Te quiero, Finn.

* * *

La boda se celebro casi un año más tarde, fue una ceremonia pequeña, sencilla, bonita y muy emotiva. Donde estuvieron todos sus amigos del Glee Club, los amigos de Rachel de Nueva York, los amigos de Finn y sus familiares que presenciaron como la pareja, por fin, después de tantos años, mas concretamente de 11 años se dieron el 'Si, quiero'.

**THE END**


End file.
